Segredos do Passado que Modificam o Futuro
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: 4 garotos... 4 garotas, antes amigos, depois rivais.. Uma historia de marotos e lilian evans com suas amigas.. Uma turma do barulho que gosta de inovar...
1. Lembranças

Fan fic: Segredos do passado que modificam o futuro

**Parte 1 – O passado**

**Capitulo 1- Lembranças**

N/A: quem quiser, eu recomendo ler este capitulo ouvindo a musica "primeiros erros" do Capital Inicial que me inspirou em alguns pontos do capitulo.

_29 de Junho (um dia antes da cerimônia de encerramento do 4º livro)_

         Naquela mansão, as luzes de todos os quartos estavam apagadas, menos uma. Este quarto era gigantesco existiam três portas, além da de vidro que dava para a sacada. Nesta havia uma mulher, que aparentava ter bem menos idade do que na realidade, de olhos fechados, parecia pensar em alguma coisa; voltando-se para o quarto começou a analisa-lo, em frente desta um conjunto de sofás e poltronas com uma mesinha no centro, na outra parede uma escrivaninha, a outra porta e também uma enorme cama com dossel e dois criados-mudos um de cada lado da cama. O chão possuía um carpete azul, e em um lado existia um degrau que dava para um espaço vazio em direção a última parede que era recoberta por uma longa cortina de veludo num tom intenso de azul. Todas as paredes eram pintadas de azul-bebê e o recinto era iluminado por velas flutuantes.

         A mulher olhando o cômodo suspirou esboçando um sorriso triste e pensou:

_"Ficou parecido, uma pena que certas coisas não voltam nunca mais..."._

         Então foi caminhando até a escrivaninha sentou-se na cadeira e pegou um caderno com capa de silicone negra, com uma lua crescente prateada no centro e com a inscrição _A.W._ no canto inferior direito em letra artística e também na cor prata.

         Abriu o caderno, deu alguns toques com a varinha e começou a lê-lo. Terminada a leitura de alguns trechos de várias páginas, fechou o caderno e foi dormir, pensando:

_         "É, algumas coisas não voltam, principalmente o passado, como meu pai estava certo, devemos pensar bem no que iremos fazer, pois nossos erros e acertos pesam no que vai acontecer no futuro, um erro pode virar um acerto e um acerto em um erro, o que pra muitos resulta em erro, pra outros resulta em acerto, é melhor nos arrependemos de algo que fizemos do que arrepender de algo que deveríamos ter feito, ninguém é perfeito, todos erram, errar é humano, mas persistir num erro é burrice e perceber seu erro é uma forma de aprendizado, pois é errando que muitas vezes se aprende, mesmo assim não devemos deixar de arriscar, pois quem sabe acabamos acertando; a vida é uma caixa de surpresas, algumas boas e outras ruins, mas nunca devemos ter medo de nosso futuro, pois ele já está escrito e é impossível muda-lo, por mais que queremos, nossos erros e acertos já estão escritos só falta acontecerem e cedo ou tarde acontecem..."_

E nesta linha de pensamento adormeceu, sabendo, sonhando e principalmente querendo que o amanhã seja melhor, que apesar das dificuldades que estavam pra vir com muito esforço iriam ser superadas, e o paraíso não é algo que se busca, mas algo que se encontra, é a felicidade em que se vive um momento, e que as boas recordações são pedaços do paraíso, ou melhor, são na verdade o paraíso que encontramos e vivemos e depois perdemos novamente, as boas recordações sempre lembramos com saudades e as más acabam por serem superadas, esquecidas e ambas fazem parte de nosso passado queiramos ou não.

N/A: o caderno mágico citado foi uma invenção minha, é uma mistura que a personagem criou entre diário, agenda, agenda de telefones e álbum de fotografias, na primeira página desse "caderno" existe um "menu" em que ela escolhe o que vai ver e dá um toque com a varinha, neste capítulo como acho e espero que tenha dado a entender, ela leu o seu diário, provavelmente mais informações dessa minha invenção que parece mais uma agenda eletrônica com diário e álbum de fotografias, aparecerão em algum capítulo, se não a explicação base já está aqui, bem essa invenção maluca só podia mesmo ter saído da cabeça de um maluco (no caso a louca em questão sou eu, espero que tenham gostado...).


	2. Como tudo Começou

Capitulo 2 – Como tudo começou 

****_Muitos anos antes...Num dia 30 de julho...Num começo de tarde de domingo..._

Sentada na beirada da calçada, debaixo da sombra de uma frondosa árvore, uma garotinha de 10 para 11 anos de idade mestiça de olhos azul-safira e longos cabelos preto-azulados, assistia um grupo de garotos um pouco mais velhos jogar futebol esperando a sua vez de entrar no lugar do que parasse para descansar um pouco. Ao seu lado estavam: Natan (12 anos) e Kaio Britan (14 anos), seus vizinhos, sua melhor amiga Juliana Soares (13 anos) e seu irmão André (14 anos), todos (exceto Juliana) esperavam sua vez de entrar para jogar.

De repente uma coruja castanha aparece e solta um envelope grosso e pesado feito de pergaminho amarelado, endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda e sem selo no colo da garotinha, com o seguinte endereço:

_Srta. A. Willer_

_Último quarto, com vista para os fundos da casa_

_Corredor esquerdo_

Segundo andar 

_Rua dos Beija-flores, 284_

_Bairro das Flores_

_ Londres._

Andressa (a garotinha de 10 anos) abriu o envelope endereçado a ela e começou a ler:

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts_

Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore 

_(Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe...___

N/A: em outra palavras, querido leitor, tudo aquilo que você fã de Hp já viu no primeiro livro, por isso acho besteira escrever tudo isso, por isso pulemos a parte do que esta inscrito na carta continuemos a fan fic...

Andressa terminou de ler aquela folha amarelada de pergaminho e, virando-se para o irmão e os amigos, disparou a pergunta:

­- Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, heim?

- Que brincadeira, Lua?- perguntou de volta o irmão.

- Como assim que tipo de brincadeira? Essa – mostrando a folha aos outros – eu quero saber quem fez isso e não me chama de "Lua", você sabe que eu não gosto, André – continuou.

- Nós não fizemos isso – falou Natan.

- Mas então quem foi? Imaginem só, eu uma bruxa de verdade, olha só que loucura...

E continuaram a conversar sobre isso e de longe duas garotas que aparentavam a mesma idade de Andressa, uma loira de olhos azuis bem claros e suaves, a outra possuía cabelos castanhos escuros quase negros e olhos também dessa cor, observavam e curiosas atravessaram a rua, aproximaram-se do grupo sentado à beira da calçada e a loira perguntou para Andressa:

- Você também é bruxa? Que legal, nós – apontando a si e a amiga que a acompanhava – recebemos nossa carta hoje de manhã.

- Como assim? Bruxa? Eu? Tá brincando – a garotinha respondeu com uma cara de interrogação.

- Ela é filha de trouxas – disse a garota de cabelos castanhos.

- Filha de trouxas uma ova vai xingar teu pai! – retrucou Andressa cada vez entendendo menos.

- Calma. Melhor começarmos de novo – disse a loira – eu me chamo Isabelly McKinnon, e esta é minha amiga Bruna Dias. Nós moramos na rua de baixo e como não tinha nada pra fazer resolvemos andar um pouco, daí vimos a coruja entregar a sua carta e ficamos curiosas, pois não sabíamos que outra bruxa morava nas redondezas, daí viemos falar com você.

- Certo, tudo bem, bom prazer em conhecê-las meu nome é Andressa Willer e estes são meu irmão André e meus amigos Natan e Kaio Britan e por último Juliana Soares– disse, apontando cada um respectivamente – Agora que historia é essa de trouxas? Além do mais a cara de vocês não me é estranha.

- Na verdade nem a sua a nós duas, chegamos até a comentar isso, mas deixa pra lá a gente resolve isso depois, bem Trouxa é uma pessoa que não é bruxa, entendeu? – disse Bruna.

- Certo, nesse caso realmente sou filha de trouxas, se a palavra for empregada nesse sentido – respondeu Andressa.

- Você disse que se chama Andressa Willer, não?– disse Isabelly.

- Sou. Por quê?

- Bem então já sabemos porque as nossas caras não são estranhas: estudamos no mesmo lugar, a diferença é que estamos na turma B, provavelmente a gente deve ter se cruzado no intervalo... – falou Isabelly.

- Não... vocês devem ter se cruzado na sala de aula, não Lua?

- Não liguem pro meu irmão não, ele é assim mesmo, e André amor da minha vida, minha privada entupida, NÃO ME CHAMA DE LUA, TÁ BEM?

- Certo, amor.

- Desculpem intrometer nesse lindo romance entre irmãos, mas, Willer, você quer ir lá na minha casa? Meus pais podem te explicar o que você quiser – disse Isabelly.

- Eu vou querer sim, mas não me chamem de Willer, me chamem de Andressa mesmo, só, por favor, não me chamem de Lua... – e virando-se aos outros – Tchau, eu volto mais tarde.

- Ei, o que eu falo pro pai?

- Avisa que eu fui na casa de uma amiga – dizendo isso, se levantou.

- Ah! Eu acho melhor vocês não dizerem nada dessa história sobre a Andressa ser bruxa...A outras pessoas... Nem para os seus amigos... – falou Bruna.

- Tudo bem acho que ninguém acreditaria, e os que estão jogando bola pelo visto não viram a "chegada" da carta... Tchau pra vocês duas e até mais tarde, Andressa...– disse Kaio.

- Tchau – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

As três bruxinhas começaram a andar, caminharam para a esquerda e quando chegaram na esquina e desceram, os outros que estavam sentados no meio fio e a tinham acompanhado com o olhar em silêncio e continuaram neste estadoaté um dos garotos que jogavam futebol na rua, se aproximar e perguntar:

- Ei, que aconteceu? – perguntou o garoto, intrigado. Ele tinha olhos cor-de-mel, levemente esverdeados, cabelos castanhos escuros, era alto e chamava-se Renan.

- Nada não, Renan – respondeu Juliana.

- Então alguém pode entrar no meu lugar?

- E no meu?- disse outro garoto se aproximando, ele era o Roberto, irmão gêmeo de Renan.

- E vocês ainda perguntam? Eu já to entrando... – disse Kaio.

- E eu – completou Natan.

- Sai uma dupla de irmãos e entra outra...- comentou Juliana.

- Cadê a Lua? – perguntaram os gêmeos.

- Foi agora há pouco na casa de uma das suas amigas novas... – falou o irmão desta.

-... E toma cuidado, se ela ouve vocês chamando-a de lua, pode acabar dando confusão... –completou Juliana.

- Verdade, nós vamos tomar cuidado quando ela estiver por perto, mas chamá-la de lua é bem mais pratico... – garantiram os gêmeos de 13 anos de idade.

- Isso ninguém tem dúvida – disseram os outros dois.

E depois dessa pequena conversa eles voltaram a assistir ao jogo e vez ou outra conversavam sobre alguns assuntos.


	3. Numa Casa de Bruxos

Capitulo 3 – Numa casa de bruxos 

As três bruxinhas foram caminhando, dobraram a esquina e desceram para a rua dos Floreios, atravessaram a rua e pararam em frente a mais uma das mansões do elegante bairro das flores.

Entraram na mansão nº687, a casa da família McKinnon, chegando lá, Andressa foi caminhando ao lado de Isabelly e Bruna, ela estava um pouco, como poderíamos dizer... era estranho entrar numa casa em que não conhecia ninguém, ou melhor, as únicas pessoas que ela sabia o nome, tinha conhecido há poucos minutos...Respire fundo e se concentre, fique calma, pareça calma, não deixe os outros perceberem o seu nervosismo, foi o que aprendeu com o tempo...Não deixe que o medo ou o nervosismo te abale, seja sempre calma... Não que isso tivesse ajudado a ser uma pessoa calma, ao contrário, era não era uma pessoa calma, nem de longe.

- Chegamos... –sentados num elegante conjunto de sofás e poltronas estavam os familiares de Isabelly - Estes são a minha mãe Lúcia, meu pai Arthur.

- Oi, oi - falou Bruna- bem é que a Andressa recebeu a pouco a carta,e a Isabelly teve a idéia de trazê-la pra tirar as duvidas que provavelmente surgiram.

- É verdade, provavelmente, mas relaxe, menina – disse a Sra. McKinnon – olhe você já mandou a coruja avisando do recebimento da carta?

- Primeiro, como assim mandar uma coruja?

- As corujas são o nosso meio de comunicação. Entende? – explicou o Sr. Mckinnon.

- Entender, eu entendo, mas não seria mais fácil mandar um fax, fazer um telefonema?

- Seria, mas em Hogwarts todo aparelho trouxa eletrônico, que não tenha sido enfeitiçado para funcionar sem energia eclética... não... elétrica, isso...eu acho, não funciona – explica Jhonatan.

- Ah...Tudo bem e esses símbolos da carta?

- É apenas o brasão do colégio, querida. Agora, gostaria de enviar sua carta?- sra. MacKinnon.

-Claro.

-Siga-me, então.

As duas se levantam e deixam o aposento em direção a cozinha e a mãe de Isabelly mostrou-lhe os elfos e explicou que estes eram como escravos dos povos bruxos, que em geral somente as famílias "bem de vida" tinham elfos, e também uma coisa que ela explicou e que a garota notou foi que eles adoram trabalhar para estes.

Então elas chegaram até uma coruja avermelhada que, segundo a acompanhante de Andressa, chamava-se Fog, a Sra. Mckinnon apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu:

"C_aríssimo diretor Alvo Dumbledore,___

_Por meio desta confirmo a matrícula das alunas Isabelly McKinnon e Andressa Willer. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Lúcia Vinha McKinnon"_

Depois disso ela amarrou o pedaço de pergaminho na pata de Fog e soltou-a. Então as duas voltaram para a sala, onde os outros as esperavam. Todos ficaram conversando animadamente, e logo Andressa já sabia várias coisas sobre bruxos e quando percebeu já estava tarde ela resolveu ir embora e Bruna decidiu ir junto. Despediram-se de todos e Bruna mostrou onde ela morava - a casa dela era a mansão em frente à de Isabelly. As duas se despediram e cada uma foi para sua casa.


	4. Chegando em casa

Capitulo 4 – Chegando em casa...

         Andressa foi andando em direção à sua casa, enquanto pensava na reviravolta que sua vida estava tomando: ela, Andressa Willer, a encrenqueira, a aluna brilhante, que fazia diversos cursos (línguas estrangeiras, caratê, balé, judô, treino de futsal, de vôlei, aulas de etiqueta, pintura e desenho, aulas de diversos tipos de danças) ao tempo que, como sua mãe era modelo de passarela e fotografia, praticamente adorava aprender tudo o que pudesse já que visitava paises diferentes e achava a cultura deles interressantes – bem, na verdade era estranho... Quando alguém ia lhe ensinar algo, ela sentia já saber, mas deixava de lado. Além disso mal tinha tempo durante a semana, somente aos sábados e domingos quando não resolvia ficar de babá para alguma amiga de sua madrinha (que também era modelo como sua mãe e, como não podia ter filhos, possuía a péssima mania - na opinião de Andressa - de dar pra ela as roupas e acessórios com que desfilava ou tirava fotos, pois achava que a garota ficava linda e por isso a menina tinha um big guarda-roupa cheio de tudo quanto é tipo de roupa, calçado e coisas do gênero, fora o que a mulher comprava na forma de presentes. A garota achava que a madrinha a mimava demais, mas não adiantava discutir que a mulher era irredutível), e vivia viajando (por ser modelo), pensava, pensava muito em como seria sua vida dali em diante... Essa resposta só poderiam ser respondida com o tempo... Mais precisamente em Hogwarts.

         Passou pelo portão, entrou na sala...E lá esperando estava seu irmão, e também, para sua surpresa, seu pai.

         Allan Willer, seu pai, levantou, caminhou em direção a ela e disse:

- Onde você estava e isso são horas de chegar, Andressa? Por acaso esqueceu que nesta casa temos horários?

Andressa sabia que quando Allan a chamava assim era sinal que algo estava errado.

- Estava na casa de uma amiga, Allan. Eu perdi a hora, foi sem querer...

- Deu pra ver. Que você estava na casa de uma amiga seu irmão já me disse, parece que se chama Isabelly, não?

- Sim, senhor.

- E onde é essa casa?

- Na rua de baixo.

- Certo... Seu irmão disse que você também recebeu uma carta através de uma coruja... – disse isso e sua expressão começou a ficar mais branda, serena.

- Exatamente.

- Então é verdade?- disse isso com uma expressão confusa.

- Sim, senhor. Recebi uma carta através de uma coruja.

- Como é possível?

- O André disse por acaso o conteúdo da carta, pai?

- Não, deixei pra você falar a surpresa, maninha...

- Ai, que amor, né? Bem, pai, mais estranho do que a forma na qual eu recebi a carta é o seu conteúdo...

- O que essa tal carta fala?

- Que eu sou uma bruxa, que vou estudar em um colégio para jovens bruxos chamado Hogwarts. O que o senhor acha, pai?

- Interessante, muito interessante, principalmente se for verdade, onde está a tal carta?

- Aqui comigo – disse retirando o envelope do bolso e entregando ao pai – Pai, essa minha nova amiga Isabelly, bem como a outra, a Bruna, então, elas são bruxas, e puro-sangue, o que quer dizer que elas vêm de famílias bruxas.

- Uma notícia surpreendente, filha. Nunca tivemos, pelo menos no que eu saiba, um bruxo na família – falou enquanto lia o conteúdo da carta – e onde vamos comprar o seu material?

- Conforme os familiares da Isabelly disseram, no Beco Diagonal, e para chegarmos lá devemos ir num bar chamado O Caldeirão Furado, que fica no centro de compras aqui da cidade... – falou enquanto pegava o envelope que seu pai lhe entregava, então pegou uma folha que não tinha reparado e continuou - nossa...

- O que foi Andressa? – perguntou André.

- É, já tinha tudo escrito na carta, onde ir comprar o material e em que lugar nós deveríamos ir pra conseguir chegar lá, além de uma passagem para o embarque que vai ser no dia 1º de setembro, na estação Kings Cross.

- E você fez eles falarem como bobos, hein, Lua.

- Eu não tinha visto ainda, mano...

- Ei, hora de jantar, ô dupla de encrenqueiros – falou Allan.

- Eu... Encrenqueiro... Magina...! De onde o senhor tirou essa idéia, pai? – disseram juntos os dois filhos do Sr. Willer, de uma forma que era difícil não rir.

- Certo, agora vão lavar as mãos, enquanto peço para servirem o jantar... – avisou o Sr. Willer sorrindo.

- Allan, antes que eu me esqueça, quando vamos comprar o meu material?

- Que tal na quarta?

- Perfeito – dizendo isso, sai pra lavar as mãos.

Naquela noite ainda conversaram um pouco e a garotinha contou ao pai e ao irmão tudo o que havia descoberto sobre magia.

Deitou ainda pensando em tudo, mas o que lhe martelava a mente ou não pros seus amigos? Eles cresceram juntos, como irmãos, e agora??


	5. Vamos fazer compras

**Capítulo 5 – Vamos fazer**** compras... **

_         02 de junho... Manhã de quarta-feira..._

         Todos estavam à mesa, no meio do café da manhã, Andressa pergunta:

- Allan, quando que a gente vai ir comprar o meu material?

- Como?

-Não lembra, o senhor disse que iria hoje comprar o meu material...

- Não me lembro de ter dito nada....

- Mas o senhor disse, pai...-falou Andr

- Ok, eu poderei levá-los após o almoço.

- Por que não agora? –inquiriu a garota.

- Eu não irei sair com uma garotinha vestida como um menino, simples, não?– disse o homem, avaliando a garota, que vestia uma calça skatista, tênis e camiseta, esta última sendo extremamente larga e alcançando praticamente os joelhos.

- Claro que sim, tchau –disse a menina.

-Onde você pensa que vai???- fala Allan.

- Ora, se o único problema é minha roupa – disse olhando pra si mesma- eu troco.

Falando isso se levantou.

- Não vai terminar o café, maninha?

- Já terminei. – disse pegando uma fatia de bolo e saiu praticamente correndo –já volto.

         Andressa correu para o quarto, chegando lá se dirigiu à porta do closet já com uma idéia em mente do que usaria, abriu a porta e foi na direção em que ficavam as blusinhas, chegou na seleção onde estavam as brancas, pegou uma bem delicadinha, com bordado de miçangas, depois foi ao local que costumava passar reto...Onde ficavam as saias, escolheu uma vermelha, depois foi em direção à sapateira, abriu a porta onde ficavam as sandálias, pegou uma branca de salto baixo, voltou ao quarto trocou de roupa e foi olhar-se no espelho, resolveu dar uma caprichada, soltou os cabelos que estavam presos no seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo, fez uma trança, prendeu com um elástico vermelho, depois colocou um brinco de pedrinha branca na 1° furo, e no 2°, que havia feito no ano anterior, colocou um vermelho. Pronto!

         Após uma rápida olhada no espelho, passou a mão numa bolsa branca, colocou a carta com a listagem dos matérias dentro e desceu.

         -Vamos agora?

-Claro que sim, esperem um momento eu vou buscar o dinheiro. –diz Allan.

-OK –respondem os dois.

O homem volta com cinco maços de notas de libras esterlinas, que davam em torno de 10 mil, entrega para o André e diz:

- Vamos?

- Claro –respondem os dois.

Eles seguem em direção à garagem, o pai dos garotos entra numa Mercedes preta, os dois fazem o mesmo, e então o homem segue em direção ao centro da cidade, seguindo as instruções da menina, em frente a um barzinho.

- Bem...Acho que é aqui...

-Tem certeza, Lua?

- Tenho – responde revirando os olhos.

         - Sendo assim...Vamos –diz o menino, já descendo do carro.

         - Quando terminarem de fazer compras, não esqueçam de **ir** para casa pedindo para o motorista vir buscá-los.

         - O senhor não iria nos acompanhar? –pergunta a menina.

         - Tenho que ir trabalhar –diz e liga o carro se afastando.

         - Somos só nós dois mesmo, não sei por que ainda me surpreendo – fala Andressa.

- Hei, não fica assim, vamos?

- Claro...

- Já sabe o que tem que fazer?

- Você ainda duvida, André???

Os dois vão em direção ao bar, que era praticamente imperceptível, sendo pequeno, sujo, mal-iluminado, mas segundo o letreiro era ali mesmo, era meio estranho mas, depois do que lhe acontecera, não podia duvidar de mais nada. Entram e se dirigem ao centro do local.

Chegando lá havia um senhor careca e desdentado, limpando o balcão, eles pararam por um instante e então a garota se dirigiu ao homem e perguntou:

- Com licença, eu me chamo Andressa e queria saber se é por aqui que se chega ao Beco Diagonal.

- Sim, é por aqui mesmo. Eu sou Tom o dono d'O Caldeirão Furado. Venham, eu os levo até lá.

- Obrigada. Esse é meu irmão André.

- Prazer em conhecê-los – disse Tom com um sorriso e estendendo a mão aos dois.

Eles aceitaram os cumprimentos e depois Tom os levou até o fundo do bar, onde havia uma parede com um latão de lixo, então tirou uma varinha do bolso, contou três tijolos pra cima e dois pro lado, deu um toque com a varinha e se afastou. Onde a varinha havia tocado apareceu um buraco que se alargou rapidamente formando um arco. Então Tom disse:

- Bem vindos ao Beco Diagonal.

- Obrigado, Tom – disseram.

- Não foi nada, é sempre um prazer ajudar aos outros.

- Poderia nos dizer onde é o Gringotes, por favor? – perguntou Andressa.

- É ali no final da rua, do lado direito – respondeu Tom apontando – Tchau.

- Tchau - disseram.

Então eles foram caminhando até o local indicado, aproveitando para observar as lojas. Chegaram ao Gringotes, em frente havia um versinho escrito. Eles se encaminham para o balcão. Chegando a este um duende veio lhes atender, então André pegou dois dos maços e pediu ao duende, seguindo o que sua irmã havia lhe dito, para que trocasse as libras por galeões, sicles e nuques, que eram a moeda bruxa segundo o que a família McKinnon havia contado a ela. O duende prontamente os atendeu. Depois de irem ao banco Andressa achou melhor irem comprar os livros. Caminham até a Livraria chamada Floreios e Borrões, ao entrarem um vendedor veio lhes auxiliar; Andressa mostrou a lista de livros, e eles foram pegando. Quando a menina lhe perguntou se tinha algum livro que falasse um pouco mais de Howarts ele disse que sim e foi buscá-lo. Com isso ela disse ao irmão que ia dar uma olhada nos outros livros que haviam por ali e pediu que ele esperasse ali no balcão.

Estavam caminhando e então viu um garotinho de cabelos negros arrepiados e apontando pra todas as direções e sem querer ouviu a conversa entre ele e o senhor que o acompanhava, que provavelmente deveria ser seu pai, a conversa era mais ou menos assim:

- Olha, pai, a nova edição atualizada do Quadribol através dos Tempos, então, compra pra eu ler?

- Filho, viemos comprar o seu material e não livros do quadribol.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas. Deixa pra outra vez – disse e saiu caminhando.

O garoto continuou ali olhando o livro, observou Andressa e curiosa pra saber o que diabos seria o tal quadribol se aproximou e falou:

- Er... Com licença... – falou tocando os ombros do garoto - eu sem querer ouvi você falando de quadribol e, bem, o que é isso?

- Você é filha de trouxas, não?

- Sou, sim, algum problema?

- Nenhum, meu nome é Tiago Potter, e o seu?

- Andressa Willer, desculpa, é que fiquei tão curiosa pra saber o que era e acabei me esquecendo de me apresentar.

- Tudo bem, você vai estudar onde?

- Em Hogwarts. E você?

- Também, quem sabe não acabamos sendo da mesma casa?

- Verdade, mas sem querer parecer chata, o que diabos é esse tal quabribol?

- É o esporte bruxo, jogamos montados em uma vassoura, são 7 pra cada time.

- Legal, é muito difícil jogar?

- Só pra quem não conhece.

- Por que você tava querendo comprar aquele livro? – e apontou o livro referente.

- É porque é a edição atualizada do livro Quadrobol Através dos Tempos, ele explica o que é, como surgiu, fala dos diversos times existentes e coisas do tipo.

- Ah... Tá, brigada, Tiago.

- Não foi nada.  – nesse momento se houve a voz de um homem chamando Tiago – tenho que ir, tchau, a gente se encontra em Hogwarts.

- Tchau, e até lá.

- Até. – respondeu o garoto se afastando na direção da voz.

Andressa o observou saindo, então resolveu tentar comprar o livro para saber um pouco mais, e saiu caminhando ate onde seu irmão estava. Chegando ela disse:

- Oi, André, será que dá pra comprar mais esse livro?

- Qual?

- Esse, sobre o esporte bruxo.

- Porque eu não me espanto com isso...

Nesse momento chega o vendedor, com um livro intitulado "Hogwarts, uma história".

- Com isso está completa a sua lista de livros, mana?

- Yes.

Após saírem da livraria a menina pergunta:

- Pra onde agora, mano?

- Que tal darmos uma olhada naquela loja antes de continuarmos as compras?

- Qual?

- Aquela chamada Artefatos Mágicos.

- Vamos, parece interessante. – Andressa diz.

- Realmente...Vamos?

- Demorou.

Encaminhara-se à loja, havia diversos objetos bastante diferentes. Então chega um senhor e lhes pergunta o que desejam.

- Eu gostaria de saber se existem objetos de invisibilidade, senhor –disse Andressa.

- Você fala das capas?

- É... Acho que sim.

- Sim, elas existem, muitos acham que elas são prateadas, mas na verdade elas são cada uma de uma cor, a única coisa é que é uma cor metálica.

- É o senhor tem dessa capas aqui?

- É claro que sim. Apesar de serem raras numa viagem eu consegui diversas.

- Eu poderia ver uma?

- E eu também.

- Claro, tem alguma preferência de cor?

- Azul, eu amo azul, ainda mais se for azul celeste...-fala a menina.

- Acho que eu prefiro a tradicional, prateada mesmo.

- Claro, claro, volto num instante com as capas.

- Obrigada.

O senhor se afastou e a garota se virou ao irmão e perguntou:

- Vamos ficar com uma dessas?

- Por mim, uma pra cada... Que tal?

- Melhor ainda.

Nisso o estranho senhor voltou com uma capa. Era exatamente a cor que eles queriam. Tinha o toque macio e gelado, parecia água.

- Vamos? – fala André.

- Claro.

- Hã, o Sr. tem algo que faça ver através das capas – perguntou André.

- Tenho. São lentes que quando usadas nos permitem ver através das capas.

- Andressa... – disse o garoto.

- Por favor, me traga dois pares.

- Sim, senhorita. – disse o estranho dono da loja se afastando pra buscar.

- Agora chega de objetos, certo, né, André? Se não vamos detonar com o dinheiro do meu material aqui.

- Você tem razão, mas que vai ser divertido, vai...Só que não vamos poder ficar usando por aí...

- Você. Eu vou estar num colégio bruxo, tem alguma dúvida que não vou aproveitar?

- Nenhuma dúvida.

Nisso o vendedor chega e ele pagam pelos objetos.

Eles saem da loja e vão a papelaria, comprar as penas, pergaminhos e as tintas (nessa última a garotinha faz questão de compra de varias cores, azul, azul metálico, preto, prateado, dourado, rosa, vermelha, roxa, verde, etc.), de lá vão comprar o caldeirão, depois o uniforme, quando já tinham quase comprado todo o material foram comprar as varinhas, o último item da lista.

A loja de varinhas era pequena e empoeirada, tão logo entraram um senhor  que disse se chamar Olivaras veio e perguntou se Andressa era canhota ou destra, ela disse ser destra - mas conseguia fazer praticamente tudo o que fazia com o braço direito no braço esquerdo, até escrever, pois tinha ficado de braço engessado durante o período letivo e teve de aprender a escrever com o braço esquerdo. Então ele fez com que uma fita métrica começasse a medir o braço direito e depois começou a experimentar diversas varinhas, em certa hora, ela pegou e falou:

- Que tal aquela? – disse apontando para uma caixa entra as pilhas.

- Por que não? Experimente. Flexível e maleável, 32 cm, feita de uma madeira que consegui durante uma viagem ao Brasil, o pau-brasil, uma madeira nativa. É um tanto temperamental, pois possui fio de cabelo de veela e de silfos, um fio de cabelo de cada tipo de silfo: da terra, da água, do fogo e do ar. Para completar possui um fio de crina de unicórnio fêmea e pena de fênix. Foi feita durante uma época em que eu experimentava fazer varinhas com grande carga mágica, por isso o grande número de elementos mágicos. Vamos, experimente. – falou entregando a varinha.

Andressa pegou a varinha que ele lhe estendia para experimentar. Ao tocar sentiu um calor percorrer-lhe o corpo, segurou com firmeza, ergueu o braço acima da cabeça e cortou o ar descendo em diagonal, da varinha saiam faíscas multicoloridas. Depois Disso o Sr. Olivaras bateu palmas extasiado e disse:

- Menina...

- Meu nome é Andressa Willer, então me chame de Andressa.

- Ok. Andressa, eu não sei se percebeu, mas é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo e não o contrário. Essa varinha é muito poderosa, e o fato de ela ter lhe escolhido significa que você possui um grande poder mágico. Então podemos, eu acho, esperar de você muitas coisas, muitos feitos. Você pode não entender agora, mas um dia você irá entender o que eu digo, menina.

- Eu entendo, sim.

- Quanto é a varinha? - falou André.

- 16 galeões.

- Obrigado – disse o Sr. Olivaras.

- Adeus, senhor.

- Adeus.

Depois disso eles vão à sorveteira Florean Fortescue, que foi a única que eles encontraram ali.

- Mana, não vale, agora eu também quero ser bruxo e comprar uma varinha mágica.

- É...Eu também queria que você fosse, pois vamos ficar mó tempo separados, fora que eu vou morrer de saudades suas, mano, bem que se fosse por minha vontade você estaria lá.

- Só...Tipo, que tal trocarmos cartas? Você disse que usam corujas, certo? –a menina confirma com a cabeça – Cê já sabe como usar, não? –novamente ela acena a cabeça – então vamos nos corresponder, e já que nem precisamos trocar mais dinheiro, que ainda tem um bom tanto, que tal irmos comprar nossas corujas agora?

- Demorou, o sorvete já tá pago mesmo, então vamos. –diz a menina levantando-se.

E eles se dirigiram à uma loja de animais. Cada um escolheu o que queria. André escolheu uma coruja fêmea castanha meio cor de mel e olhos âmbar, resolveu colocar o nome de Mel por causa da cor. Andressa escolheu uma coruja bastante diferente, era fêmea, possuía penas negras e olhos verde-elétrico.  Colocou o nome de Tempestade, pois os olhos tinham uma cor que lembravam raios e a penugem preta lembrava o céu escuro durante uma tempestade. Compraram também coleiras mágicas que escreviam o nome do animal assim que escolhido, a coleira de Mel era verde escrita em prata e a de Tempestade era azul também escrita em prata, compraram também ração para as corujas e foram ver como se abria uma conta no banco: era só assinar alguns papeis sobre o contrato e coisa e tal e fazer um depósito, a menina resolveu abrir na mesma hora, depositou o que seria mais um maço. O que sobrou dos outros dois que haviam trocado ficou com ela, e dos outros dois maços de dinheiro que sobraram ficou um pra cada um.

Após isso, ligaram pra casa, passaram antes numa papelaria pra comprar algumas coisas que a Andressa queria e foram embora.

**N/A: As lentes de contato, são citadas originalmente na fic Por Uma Boa Causa, da Floreios e Borrões.**


	6. Embarque na Plataforma 9 12

**Capítulo 6 – Embarque na Plataforma 9 ½**

_Noite de 31 de agosto..._

Depois do jantar, Andressa subiu no quarto para dormir, mas antes disso escrever em seu diário, como fazia todas as noites e algumas vezes durante o dia quando havia tempo. Em cima da escrivaninha estava a carta de Hogwarts. Por puro impulso pegou-a, dentro desta havia um bilhete de trem, já havia lido, no qual estava escrito que o embarque seria em 1º de setembro, às 11:00. na estação King Cross, tudo isso já sabia, desde o dia da chegada da carta tinha conversado várias vezes com Bruna, com Isabelly e toda a Família McKinnon, mas somente agora reparara no seguinte detalhe a plataforma de embarque, no bilhete dizia plataforma 9 ½, mas nunca tinha ouvido falar na tal. Bem deveria existir, provavelmente seu pai deveria saber onde ficava, iria falar com ele amanhã, depositou o bilhete sobre um livro, seu malão já estava feito, havia tomado cuidado para não esquecer nada, Tempestade estava na gaiola, só faltava guardar o diário, coisa que faria depois de escrever neste. Pegou-o e começou a escrever o seguinte:

_"Diário,_

_Amanhã é o grande dia, vou para Hogwarts, é estranho, mas parte do medo que tinha se dissipou, provavelmente por saber que já tenho amigos, no caso a Bruna, a Isabelly e o Jhonatan, fora aquele garoto da Floreios e Borrões, o Tiago, acho que posso considerá-lo um conhecido..._

_Já dei adeus aos meus amigos daqui, fora meu pai e meu irmão, apenas a Juliana, o Kaio e o Natan sabem realmente pra onde eu vou, pensam que estudarei num colégio interno da França. E também contei pra Kátia, minha madrinha, bem, aí foi complicado... Você já sabe né? Mas eu acho que não tem importância em escrever de novo... Bem tive de voltar ao Beco com ela que fez questão de comprar mais algumas vestes, roupas de bruxos para festas, para o dia-a-dia...E por aí vai...Mas o maior problema foi na hora de arrumar as malas, se eu levasse todas as roupas que ela separou ia dar umas nove malas... Bem no final ficou o malão, mais uma mala e uma mochila, até que me dei bem..._

_Agora a pouco aconteceu uma coisa estranha por acaso eu reparei que o bilhete de embarque diz para pegarmos o Expresso de Hogwarts na plataforma 9 ½, mas nunca ouvi falar na tal, provavelmente meu pai sabe, falo sobre isso com ele amanhã, se ele me ouvir..._

_Fora isso não aconteceu hoje nada de interessante, bom consegui não sei como decorar os livros, mas eles são enormes, o mais legal que eu achei foi "Quadribol Através dos Tempos", será porque ele fala de esporte?_

_Mas o mais legal é que meu pai prometeu me levar amanhã, não é o máximo?? Ele até achou legal ter uma bruxa na família, na verdade ele disse que era no mínimo interessante... Mas já é alguma coisa..._

_Bom, tenho que ir dormir, mas não sem antes rezar pra alma da minha mãe, e por toda a minha família e amigos, e também antes de te guardar no malão. _

_Boa Noite_

_Andressa Willer"_

Depois disso Andressa foi dormir... Estava ansiosa demais para que chegasse o amanhã logo, mas mesmo assim consegui dormir...

No outro dia acordou ainda mais ansiosa, se é que isso é possível, mas que acordou, isso acordou!! Tomou banho e se vestiu, calça skatista, camiseta, tênis tipo All Star, cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo baixo, dois brincos de pedrinha um em cada furo e pra finalizar um boné, virado pra trás... É claro!!!! Seu pai ia brigar com ela, mas hoje, não havia nada no mundo que a fazia mudar de roupa!!!! Mas o mais incrível ele havia prometido levá-la, por isso estava ainda mais feliz.

Desceu, pediu pra um empregado colocar o malão e mala para o carro em que iriam - a mochila ia nas costas mesmo, lá só estavam algumas coisas, como o uniforme, a carteira, uma escova de cabelo, espelho e mais algumas coisas de uso pessoal como escova de dentes, pasta... E a sua coruja ela mesma levaria a gaiola.

Chegando lá seu pai murmurou um "já imaginava...", sentou-se e começou a se servir de frutas, não estava com muita fome. Após o café quando pediu para que o pai a levasse teve uma surpresa... Pra variar ele havia se esquecido e um motorista teria de levá-la junto do irmão já que o pai tinha marcado justo pra essa manhã uma reunião indispensável, despediu-se dele e junto do irmão foi para o carro, dessa vez uma limusine mesmo, era mais espaçosa, não que fizesse alguma diferença.

Chegaram por volta das 10:30. na estação e começaram a procurar a tal plataforma, estavam animados e conversando, mas mesmo assim ansiosos por saber onde ficava a tal da plataforma 9 ½, principalmente Andressa. Então a menina ouviu a voz de uma mulher de um casal que passava comentar o seguinte:

- Está cheio de trouxas, teremos de tomar cuidado na hora de atravessarmos a barreira...

Reparando bem, eles estavam carregando uma coruja e havia com eles um garotinho que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela, não deu outra, Andressa indicou o casal e eles se aproximaram deles, para perguntar:

- Com licença... – então reparou no garoto, cabelos escuros arrepiados e apontando para todas as direções, era o garoto da livraria – Tiago?

- Como você sabe o nome do meu filho, minha querida? – disse a mulher.

- Nós nos encontramos na Floreios...

- Então você é a tal garota filha de trouxas?

- Acho que sim.

- Andressa... É você mesma, tá diferente - disse Tiago.

- É claro que é a minha irmã – falou André – só que aquele dia ela tava vestida de forma decente, né?

- Desculpe-me pelo meu irmão – disse a menina dando uma pisão (muito indiscreto pos sinal) no pé deste – mas nós estamos tentando achar a tal da plataforma.

- Fique tranqüilo Srta...

- Willer. Andressa Willer, nesta confusão eu acabei me esquecendo das apresentações.

- Então Srta. Willer é só atravessar a parede entre as plataformas nove e dez, e se estiver nervoso é bom caminhar um pouco mais rápido, mas somente bruxos atravessam a parede, se a pessoa for trouxa ela bate de cara com a parede. Entendeu? – perguntou o homem.

- Entendi, Sr...

- Potter, Leandro Potter e esses são minha esposa Karla e meu filho Tiago, eu acho que o ultimo você já conhece, não?

- Sim. Eu sou Andressa, esse é meu irmão André.

- Verdade. Agora quer que Tiago na frente ou talvez você prefira ir primeiro?

- Prefiro ir, tchau... – despediu-se de todos e deu um último abraço no irmão.

Foi andando até atravessar a parede, sentia-se estranhamente calma, ao atravessar, deu de cara com um arco dizendo... Plataforma 9 ½ e com um trem vermelho escrito Expresso Hogwarts... Tinha conseguido!!! Estava cheio de pessoas se despedindo, andando de um lado para o outro. Quando ia começar a andar, Tiago apareceu atrás dela...

- Ei!!! Toma cuidado, olha por onde anda!

- Desculpa... Andressa...

- Fala...

- Que aconteceu, você parece tão diferente...

- Provavelmente por causa da roupa.

- Deve ser. Mas por que aquele dia você tava daquele jeito e hoje está totalmente diferente?

- Porque aquele dia meu pai fez chantagem.

- Como?

- Er... Eu gosto de me vestir assim, e meu pai falou no dia que se não me trocasse ele só me levaria na parte da tarde e como eu tava meio que totalmente ansiosa simplesmente troquei de roupa.

- Aaaah... Certo to indo procurar meu amigo tchau, mais tarde a gente se vê.

- Tchau...

Depois disso Tiago se afastou e Andressa resolveu entrar no trem e procurar uma cabine, quem sabe não encontraria a Bruna ou a Isabelly?

Foi empurrando o carrinho com a bagagem até uma das portas do trem, a bagagem não era não devia ser tão pesada provavelmente não iria precisar de ajuda. Colocou a gaiola com a Tempestade do lado de dentro, pegou o malão, nessa hora apareceu um garoto mais velho na porta, devia ter uns 15 anos, talvez, e falou:

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não sei, mas acho que vou precisar – respondeu sorrindo.

- Meu nome é Fernando Wood, e o seu?

- Andressa Willer.

- Então é uma garota? Pensei que fosse um novo aluno e não uma nova aluna.

- Muito engraçado, parece até o André.

- Quem?

- André Willer meu irmão mais velho.

- Nunca ouvi falar... Você é filha de trouxas?

- Sou. E você?

- Não, sou puro-sangue.

- Deve ser legal saber que é bruxo desde pequeno.

- Pra mim é normal.

- Porque você vem de família bruxa, agora vem de uma família trouxa, pra você ver a diferença...

- Verdade – ele riu do gracejo – eu sou da Grifinória, e você já sabe em que casa pretende ficar?

- Não, mas pelo que eu ouvi desde que não seja a Sonserina, acho que tudo bem – lembrando-se dos comentários da família McKinnon.

- Gostei de você. Os grifinórios são inimigos dos sonserinos desde não sei quando.

- Caramba!!!

- É que você não viu num jogo de quadribol.

- Você é do time da sua casa?

- Sou, na verdade jogo como artilheiro, e é claro sou o capitão do time. Estou no 5º ano e jogo desde quando estava no 3º. Em que posição você joga?

- Hã... Você esqueceu que sou filha de trouxas?

- Sabe que nem parece! Bem melhor colocar o seu malão dentro do trem.

- Verdade.

Colocaram o malão, Andressa agradeceu e Fernando foi procurar os amigos do ano dele, enquanto isso ela procurava um vagão vazio.

Em uma cabine qualquer, uma garotinha ruiva de olhos verdes esmeralda estava sozinha olhando pela janela, quando a porta se abre e duas outras bruxinhas abrem a porta, e perguntam se podem ficar ali, ela responde que sim e diz se chamar Lílian Evans. As outras duas são nada mais nada menos que Bruna e Isabelly, elas se apresentam e as três garotas começam a conversar animadamente, quando novamente a porta se abre e...

- Com licença posso ficar aqui?

- Andressa!!! Onde você tava, nós duas reviramos o trem te procurando e nada!! – falou Isabelly.

- Desculpa ai, eu também procurei vocês, mas agora deixa. Ops... Faltou uma apresentação...

- Essa é a Lílian Evans – falou Bruna - Lílian essa é nossa amiga destrambelhada que a gente falou, Andressa Willer.

- Prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu, mas agora alguém me ajuda a puxar essa droga aqui - reclamou apontando o malão - e Lílian não acredita em tudo que elas falam, sabe elas tem uma tendência a brincadeiras e exageros.

- Tudo bem deu pra perceber.

Depois das apresentações, todas começaram a conversar como se conhecessem há tempos, numa certa altura da viagem pararam para trocar de roupa e depois para comprar algo pra comerem, cada uma comprou um pouco de cada e assim as duas filhas de trouxas experimentaram diversos doces bruxos.

N/A: eu sei que a fic não está aquela coisa, mas logo melhora, eu prometo, e quanto ao resto dos marotos logo aparecem, e tem um cap, o meu favorito entre os que eu escrevi, que eu espero que voces gostem, é o 11 e eu coloquei o nome de a historia do lobo...Já devem imaginar pelo nome o que se trata....a entrem no blog t/l

E por fim deixem reviews please....


	7. Finalmente em Hogwarts

Capitulo 7 – Finalmente em Hogwarts... A seleção de casas 

O trem começou a parar e uma voz se fez ouvir falando para deixarem a bagagem no trem e para os alunos do primeiro ano os seguir. O dono da voz era enorme e disse se chamar Rúbeo Hagrid, ele simplesmente devia ter o dobro de altura pelo triplo de largura de uma pessoa normal. As garotas o seguiram assim como diversos outros alunos, mas no meio do caminho Andressa se perdeu e quando Hagrid pediu para entrarem em um dos diversos barquinhos que existiam, ela se dirigiu ao primeiro que viu mas só iria caber mais uma pessoa pelo que ela percebeu, então se apressou e falou sem muitas alternativas:

- Posso ir aqui com vocês? Eu estava com umas amigas, mas na confusão de pessoas saindo me perdi.

- Andressa? - disse uma voz meio confusa.

- Como você sabe meu nome?

- Só podia ser... Entra aí.

- Certo, como não reconheci o emaranhado de nós antes, Tiago.

- É agora senta ai do lado do Sirius – disse apontando o espaço vazio.

- Nossssa que educação – retrucou dando uma carregado no nossa.

- Muito engraçado.

- Eu faço o que posso, certo?

- Tudo bem, agora deixa eu te apresentar?

- A... s

- Bem Andressa esses são Sirius Black – apontou o garoto ao lado dela – e Remo Lupin – o outro garoto que estava ao lado de Tiago, ela sorriu pros dois – e por final e Remo, Sirius essa é a Andressa Willer.

- Prazer.

- Prazer, tipo Tiago essa é a garota que você encontrou na Floreios? - perguntou Sirius, mas antes de Tiago responder ela disse:

- Sou eu sim. Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum, só que a descrição do Tiago foi de uma garota como dizemos... delicada.

- Não sei se ele comentou que meu pai fez uma certa chantagem comigo. Ah Tiago o livro realmente é bem interessante.

- Qual livro? – perguntou o garoto.

- Quadribol Através dos Tempos. Convenci meu pai a comprar.

- Não acredito que você tenha lido esse livro! – exclamou Sirius.

- Chegamos – interferiu Remo - Que mal há em ela ter lido, Sirius?

- Você não entende, é praticamente um lançamento e nem eu li! Como ela pode ter lido? Ela nem deve saber o que é quadribol!!!! – falou enquanto o grupo caminhava.

- Simples. Eu comprei o livro, depois que ouvi o Tiago pedindo pro pai dele, e pra você ficar sabendo, é verdade, eu não sabia, depois que eu li fiquei sabendo o que era quadribol, e só porque você não leu eu não podia ter lido? Tiago você quer ler depois?

- É lógico que sim.

- Então amanhã acho que posso te entregar só tenho que te encontrar e lembrar, mas de qualquer forma se nos encontrarmos amanhã e eu não tiver com o livro, me lembra, ta?

- Tomara que fiquemos na mesma Casa.

- Desde que o Sr. Sabe-Tudo-de-Quadribol não fique implicando mais comigo eu acho que vou adorar.

- Desculpa aí, foi mal, mas como uma garota filha de trouxas foi descobrir qual era o esporte bruxo?

- Culpa o Tiago.

- Claro, claro, e agora a culpa é toda minha.

Nisso eles chegam e como eles estavam entre os da frente ouviram Hagrid falar bem ao lado deles, depois de bater na porta, no momento em que uma senhora de aspecto severo e óculos quadrados atendeu:

- Essa é Minerva McGonagall, ela será a profª de transfiguração de vocês.

- Obrigada Hagrid, agora entrem crianças - Hagrid se retira e todos entram. - Esperem um minuto que a cerimônia logo irá começar, enquanto isso aproveitem pra se arrumar.

Nisso ela também se retira, todos os alunos estavam alvoroçados, como seria a cerimônia de seleção? Em pouquíssimo tempo a profª McGonagall volta, manda que todos formem duas filas. A porta se abre, havia quatro mesas de alunos e na frente uma para os professores, eles param e a profª McGonagall começa a se encaminhar até próximo de um banquinho com um velho chapéu bruxo, do nada aparece um rasgo e o chapéu começa a cantar. Terminada a musica que falava de Hogwarts, dos fundadores e das Casas, a profª que os recebeu pega um pergaminho e vai chamando os alunos, que sentarão no banquinho e colocarão o chapéu, que eles chamam de chapéu seletor, ele decidirá a casa de cada aluno.

- About, Tomas.

- Lufa-lufa – diz o chapéu depois de um tempo, e assim foi prosseguindo.

- Black, Sirius.

- Grifinória.

- Bonne, Eric.

- Corvinal.

- Caslon, Ana.

- Sonserina.

- Caslon, Narcisa.

- Sonserina.

- Dias, Bruna.

- Grifinória.

- Dante, Carlos.

- Corvinal.

- Evans, Lílian.

- Grifinória.

Mais alguns alunos são chamados, cada um pra sai de um ponto da fila.

- McKinnon, Isabelly.

Andressa cruza os dedos, a família toda de Isabelly havia pertencido à Corvinal...

- Grifinória.

Andressa de longe percebeu uma leve cara de decepção de Jhonatan, mas mesmo assim ele acena e sorri pra irmã, que foi sentar-se próxima a Bruna, que por sinal estava sentada do lado de Sirus.

- Pettigrew, Pedro.

- Grifinória.

- Potter, Tiago.

- Grifinória.

A cerimônia continuou, Remo foi também para a Grifinória, a cada aluno que passava, mais ia aumentando a ansiedade de Andressa. Cada vez que um aluno era selecionado a casa respectiva se rompia em aplausos. Ela olhou pra mesa da Grifinória, os amigos sorriram pra ela e...

- Willer, Andressa.

A garota se encaminhou ao banquinho, era uma das últimas, estava sem dúvida uma pilha de nervos. Sentou-se no banquinho e a profª McGonagall colocou o chapéu, era tão grande que lhe cobriu os olhos.

Uma voz começou a falar, era o chapéu seletor que conversava com ela.

- Pelo que vejo tenho uma difícil tarefa...

- Por que? – perguntou Andressa.

- Você é uma pessoa complicada de se selecionar

- E qual é o motivo?

- Tem as características fundamentais para mais de uma casa.

- E qual é a melhor pra mim?

- É isso que tento decidir, é amigo, uma das principais características da Lufa-Lufa, mas também tem suas ambições e metas que planeja seguir, isso já caracteriza um Sonserino, é inteligente, e se a escolha fosse feita pelo sangue, o seu sem sombra de dúvida indica a Corvinal, mas, eu prefiro seguir o coração de uma pessoa, e sem dúvida no seu existe muita coragem, que durante a vida vai ser posta em prova, portanto sua casa é a GRIFIN"RIA! - disse essa parte alto para que todos pudessem ouvir.

Andressa se levantou e caminhou para a mesa da Grifinória, em que diversos alunos aplaudiam e faziam um estardalhaço enorme, sorriu e viu Fernando, o garoto do 5º ano que encontrara na estação sorrindo, sorriu de volta e sentou-se junto aos amigos, todos eles haviam sentado, próximos um do outro, Lílian, Bruna, Tiago, Remo, Isabelly e Sirius, este estava sentado ao lado dela, e disse:

- Você demorou pra ser chamada, hein?

- Verdade, mas não tenho culpa do meu sobrenome começar com um das ultimas letras do alfabeto, ao contrário do seu.

- Você não vai com a minha cara, pelo jeito.

- Você é que não vai com a minha, toda hora começa a me provocar...

- Vocês podem parar com isso? – fala uma Lílian séria.

- Mas quem é você? – disse Sirius.

- Você não prestou atenção na seleção não? – falou Bruna.

- Não.

- Então, eu sou a Bruna, a loira do meu lado é a Isabelly e a ruiva é a Lílian.

- Certo, e eu fico de fora, né Bruna??

- Você tem cara de já ter sido apresentada...

-Você tem bola de cristal garota?- falou Remo.

- Não, mas costumo prestar atenção nos fatos.

- Hum... Eu sou Remo Lupin, aquele que estava discutindo a pouco é o Sirius e aqui do meu lado é o Tiago – disse apontando cada um.

- Pessoal, silêncio, o Diretor quer falar - disse Isabelly se manifestando pela primeira vez na mesa.

O diretor Dumbledore deu alguns recados, tipo é proibido entrar na floresta proibida também disse que uma nova árvore havia sido plantada no colégio, o Salgueiro Lutador recomendando aos que gostam de viver não se aproximar da árvore, depois convocou os alunos a cantar o hino do colégio, cada um em seu próprio ritmo, então agitou a varinha e a letra apareceu, depois que todos terminaram ele bateu palmas, logo seguido por outras pessoas, até que todos aplaudiam. Então ao cessar dos aplausos Dumbledore disse mais algumas palavras e depois o jantar apareceu nos pratos e Andressa e os outros voltaram a conversar enquanto jantavam.

- Alguém me passa o suco – falou Sirius.

- Ei, o suco é do que? – perguntou Andressa enquanto colocava salada em seu prato e Isabelly passava o suco para o garoto.

- Abóbora - respondeu Sirius.

- Só, tem algum outro sabor?

- Eu acho que não, você não gosta de suco de abóbora Andressa? - perguntou Lílian.

- Não, nada contra, era só pra saber, sabe - falou a outra garota com um sorriso incerto.

- Se você diz... - falou agora Remo.

- Putz! Nunca vi ninguém gostar tanto de mato – falou Sirus observando que no prato de Andressa só tinha salada.

- Não é mata, é salada, não tá vendo: cenoura, tomate, rúcula, alface, beterraba e agrião.

- Então, que que eu disse?? Mato!

- É que primeiro eu como a salada, depois eu como a carne, o arroz, sabe, é estanho aqui, eu não achei o garfo de salada.

- Pra que um garfo só pra comer salada, se com qualquer um vai dar na mesma? - perguntou Remo.

- Eu sei - disse Lílian – Andressa, por acaso você fez aula de etiqueta?

-Fez - falou Bruna – no nosso colégio, é uma das matérias obrigatórias, mas eu não sabia que você seguia à risca esse troço, Andressa.

- É que além das aulas que tinham no colégio, eu fiz aulas de etiqueta desde os meus 4 anos de idade, depois de um tempo acostuma a fazer tudo do jeito que mandam, fora que em casa eu tenho que seguir exatamente cada uma das regras na mesa de jantar - falou Andressa, que havia terminado sua salada e já havia se servido do arroz e um pedaço de carne ao molho madeira – não que eu sempre siga...

- Nossa, que saco!!! – exclamou Sirius.

- Você não sabe o quanto – comentou Andressa.

- Eu já terminei, quando será que vem a sobremesa?- falou Sirius.

- E eu vou saber? – disse Bruna.

- Sei lá, espera que uma hora chega – falou Lílian.

- Também terminei – Falou Lupin, aos poucos eles foram terminando, então some-se os pratos, e surgem vários tipos de sobremesa no lugar.

- Isso que eu queria – falou Tiago. - Por favor alguém me passe um pedaço daquela torta.

- Eu quero é um pouco daquele mousse de chocolate.

-Já eu prefiro aquele pavê.

Cada um comeu sua sobremesa e ficaram conversando até serem chamados pelo monitor, se levantaram e seguiram-no, passaram por dezenas de corredores e escadas, por fim pararam em frente à um retrato de uma mulher gorda. Ela perguntou qual era a senha, o monitor falo bem alto pra que todos ouvissem "Sangue de Dragão" entraram o monitor indicou quais eram as escadas que davam para os dormitórios feminino e masculino, os garotos se despediram e cada um subiu para o seu dormitório para descansarem.

**N/A: É só um recado bem rápido, o uniforme durante a fic inteira será como uma túnica de mangas compridas e largas deferente das apresentadas no filme, pois eu acho que as túnicas parecem mais com vestes bruxas e se repararem as roupas dos professores e do diretor são nesse estilo, bem principalmente a do Snape**

**E bem os nomes, na verdade os sobrenomes não batem com os apresentados no livro 5, por que eu estou evitando usar os dados ali fornecidos, algumas coisas vão bater, outras não**


	8. As aulas começam

**Capitulo 8 – As aulas começam... Professores e matérias**

_01 de setembro... _

_"Diário..._

_Hoje posso considerar meu ultimo dia de férias, e a coisa mais incrível é que não vejo a hora das aulas começarem, bem melhor antes de continuar eu contar como foi meu dia..._

_Acordei e me troquei, estava decidida a ir vestida como eu gosto e a coisa mais incrível é que meu pai nem discutiu comigo, acho que ele se cansou disso, depois lhe perguntei onde era a plataforma 9/5, ele também não sabia, por isso fomos à estação mais cedo. Lá me encontrei com Tiago e os pais dele, ele quase, melhor dizendo, praticamente ele não me reconheceu, provavelmente por causa das roupas. Tudo bem acontece, o pai dele me disse como chegar era só atravessar uma parede, coisa fácil... Brincadeira foi estranho e tive de despedir do meu pai e do meu irmão antes, que vamos fazer, até essa hora eu tava me sentindo apenas ansiosa e estranhamente calma... _

_Na plataforma um garoto do 5º ano da Grifinória me ajudou com o malão, ele chama-se Fernando Wood e esta no time de quadribol da casa, ele foi legal comigo, uma hora ele se esqueceu que eu sou filha de trouxas e perguntou em que posição de quadribol eu joga, foi engraçado, ele também disse que não pareço filha de trouxas, gostei dele._

_Depois eu fui procurar a Isabelly e a Bruna, elas estavam conversando com uma garota ruiva e de olhos verdes-esmeralda, gostei dela, chama-se Lílian, é totalmente o contrario de mim na questão de temperamento, ela bem calma e eu apesar de pensar antes de fazer alguma coisa, sempre faço o que não devo, vou no impulso em vez de seguir a razão._

_Quando o trem parou, eu me perdi na hora de entrar nos barcos, e tive de ir em outro, onde por acaso estava o Tiago. Ele me apresentou aos dele amigos Remo e Sirius, o Remo tem cabelo castanho claro e os olhos são cor-de-mel, o Sirius tem cabelo preto e os olhos são azuis escuros quase negros. Eles são legais, mas volta e meia eu e o Sirius discutimos e bem... Na hora que eu vi o Sirius senti um frio na barriga, que coisa estranha nunca me aconteceu antes..._

_Bem quando chegamos, fomos recebidos pela profª Minerva McGonagall, depois ela mandou que todos formassem duas colunas, entramos e um chapéu de bruxo, ele começou a cantar, se eu muito me engano a letra falava dos fundadores e das casas, bem eu fiquei na Grifinória, como os outros, deu pra ver que a Isabelly ficou se sentindo meio estranha de não ter caído na mesma casa do Jhonatan..._

_Depois do jantar subimos para os dormitórios, fica em uma torre e para entrarmos temos que falar a senha pra uma mulher gorda, a senha é "sangue de dragão", a mulher gorda eu acho que esta vestida meio como aquelas mulheres da Era Medieval, um garoto chamado Pedro Pedigrew também ficou na Grifinória. Estávamos tão cansados que ninguém parou pra conversar, subimos todos para os dormitórios._

Assim que subimos eu e as garotas reparamos que haviam outras duas garotas que pelo jeito já se conheciam: Patrícia Kittner, alta (mas não tanto quanto euzinha aqui,mais ou menos meia cabeça, acho que vou acabar virando um poste eu não podia ser um pouco mais baixa? Tenho que ser sempre a garota mais alta da turma?), loira (aquela loira quase platinada), magra sem exageros (ou seja, é magra mas não tanto quanto eu, sorte dela, eu sinceramente me acho magra demais!!!), olhos verdes cabelos longos e ondulados, ela é muito bonita (mas ela me deixou a ligeira impressão de que é daquelas garotas bem frescas)... E também Karolina McThompson, alta (um pouco menor que a Patrícia), magra, cabelos castanhos claros não muito compridos e cacheados, na verdade são lisos até mais ou menos as orelhas e com cachos a partir daí, (mas aqueles cachos abertos e lindos não como os que se vêem facilmente por aí), olhos cor de mel esverdeados (achei simplesmente lindos os olhos dela, lembra os olhos dos gêmeos).

_Depois das devidas apresentações resolvemos dividir as camas, eu pedi pra ficar do lado da janela, e consegui no final ficou assim da por pra janela: Karolina, Patrícia, Isabelly, Bruna, Lílian e eu. Pra cada aluna existe uma penteadeira e um guarda-roupa, o guarda-roupa fica do lado esquerdo da cama e a penteadeira em frente, ah cada cama tem uma cortina em volta e um criado-mudo do lado direito, a cortina também circunda o criado-mudo._

_Nossa... Tô exausta nem sei como consegui escrever tanto..._

_Boa Noite_

_Andressa Willer''_

No outro dia, o quarteto de garotas desceu pra tomar café, as outras duas que elas haviam conhecido não estavam no quarto quando elas acordaram e provavelmente já tinham ido tomar o café da manhã, encontraram-se com os meninos no salão que também estavam descendo e foram apresentadas a Pedro Pettigrew, o outro aluno que havia sido selecionado na casa, depois de se perderem algumas vezes e de discutirem opiniões diversas sobre qual era o caminho, conseguiram chegar ao salão principal onde ficavam as mesas das casas, durante o café os monitores passaram entregando os horários aos alunos e brasões para os do primeiro ano.

Conversavam sobre banalidades e estavam se encaminhando para a primeira aula do ano quando surgiu um pensamento na cabeça de Andressa, em Hogwarts ia ser diferente de seu outro colégio, dessa vez conseguiria fazer seu pai ter orgulho dela, e quem sabe se consegui-se, ele não poderia ir busca-la quando fosse para casa?

O grupo chegou a aula de feitiços que era a primeira do dia e cada um foi se acomodando Andressa sentou-se na primeira carteira do lado da janela, atrás dela ficou Lílian e na fila do lado Bruna e Isabelly respectivamente, os garotos ficaram logo atrás delas um pouco mais no fundão da sala. Todos se sentaram e foram pegando os livros, pergaminho, tinteiro e uma pena depois quando foram virar pra conversar bateu o sinal e o professor Flitwick, após essa aula eles tiveram História da Magia com o profº Binns, um fantasma que segundo diziam um dia havia dormido na sala dos professores e depois se levantou e não percebeu que havia morrido. Assim foi indo a semana tiveram transfigurações com a profª McGonagall, de Herbologia era a profª Sprout que tinha começado a dar aulas no ano anterior. O profº Orlando Dunas que dava aula de poções era bastante divertido, e tinha também o profº Marcelo Darnink era bastante perfeccionista e dava aulas de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

Durante a semana tudo correu bem, tirando quando que eles encontraram Pirraça, o poltergeist da escola, que os deixou intrigado, pois uma coisa estranha aconteceu, pelo que os garotos tinham ouvido falar Pirraça não gostava de ninguém e só obedecia ao Barão Sangrento, o fantasma da sonserina, mas quando ele os viu, mais precisamente quando bateu os olhos em Andressa, ficou quieto, flutuou olhando bem todos os rostos parando em frente a Andressa e depois de certo tempo analisando-a disse:

- Então a herdeira do sangue antigo finalmente aparece depois de ter vivido tantos anos incógnitos entre os outros homens... Agora só resta saber se é ela realmente ou se a aparência igual é apenas uma mera coincidência...

Depois disso ele fez uma reverencia e saiu sem mais nem menos, e deixando todos sem entender nada, e se perguntando para quem ele havia falado aquilo.

Durante a semana Sirius disse que a Andressa enganava qualquer um, pois tinha o maior jeito de encrenqueira, mas ficava sempre quieta durante a aula, não falava com ninguém, falava pouco, estudava muito ou ficava olhando pela janela. Afirmação que foi contestada por Isabelly e Bruna, mas estas disseram que pelo jeito que a Andressa era na antiga escola ela estava estranha.

Na verdade Andressa estava pensativa sobre o que Pirraça tinha falado, será que aquilo era pra ela, não devia ser afinal ela vinha de uma família totalmente trouxa, devia ter falado aquilo pra encher o saco deles ou pra algum dos outros, tirando a Lílian todos eram de famílias bruxas puro-sangues é devia ser pra algum deles, mesmo assim a impressão de que era pra ela era forte e por quê ele a encarou daquela forma? Bom, além disso, ela aproveitava para desenhar em Hogwarts,existiam paisagens maravilhosas, e quando ia para a biblioteca ela lia alguns trechos de livros que falassem mais sobre a historia bruxa, mas os livros que mais gostava eram os que ensinavam a fazer azarações e feitiços, e estava pensando em pegar alguns pra tentar fazer mais pra frente, pois por enquanto ela queria desenhar muito!!! O lado bom é que desde de que chegara em Hogwarts aqueles sonhos estranhosque costumava ter haviam parado...

No final daquela semana quando ele se dirigiam para o almoço passaram por um grupo de sonserinos do primeiro ano, com os quais tinham aulas de poções e defesas contra artes das trevas e deles falou:

- Oram vejam só, esta escola está em decadência, onde já se viu admitirem sangue-ruins, mas ainda bem que estes sabem onde devem ficar, só andam com gente do mesmo nível...

Sirius quase foi pra cima do sonserino de nariz em forma de gancho e cabelos negros oleosos que eles reconheceram sendo Severo Snape, ele só não bateu porque Andressa o segurou e perguntou:

- O que quer dizer sangue-ruim?

- É uma ofensa a toda pessoa nascida trouxa, significa sangue sujo, podre.

-Então deixe comigo, já que quem está sendo ofendida sou eu, não você.

Andressa pegou e virou-se para Snape com uma cara totalmente sem expressão e quando deu alguns passos em direção a ele, que recuou

- Ué , tá com medo Snape?- falou Andressa.

- Por que eu teria medo de uma sangue-ruim?

- Sabe que não sei?

Dizendo isso Andressa fez algo que ninguém esperava, empurrou o narigudo, depois encheu a mão e acertou um soco de direita no olho dele e quando ia dar um gancho chega à profª McGonagall atraída pelo reboliço. A mulher leva a garota para a sua sala e avisa que terá de cumprir detenção, a primeira de uma longa lista pelo jeito, já que ela percebera que nunca conseguiria ser a aluna perfeita para orgulhar seu pai.

Saindo da sala foi pro almoço onde de cara a Bruna já falou enquanto eles almoçavam:

- Agora sim, aí esta a garota que estudou no mesmo colégio que nos não, Isabelly?

- Verdade... E o que aconteceu?

- Levei uma detenção terei de cumprir hoje, às oito horas de noite eu tenho que procurar o Filch, o zelador.

- Tadinha dela, então a menina certinha levou uma detenção, só porque meteu um soco na cara do Snape?

- Sirius você tá a fim de levar uma bela duma joelhada lá "naquele lugar?" – perguntou a garota com cara de maníaca assassina.

-Não muito obrigado, agradeço a oferta!

- Ou vamos jantar que eu to com fome!!!-reclamou Tiago.

-Jantar, Tiago? Tem certeza que quer jantar? – falou Remo - não seria Almoçar?

- Jantar, almoçar, tanto faz!! Eu to a fim de comer!!

Naquela tarde os meninos (tirando Isabelly e Bruna) acharam a garota meio-estranha, ela não prestou um pingo de atenção na explicação da profª de herbologia, mas quando a profª lhe perguntou ela respondeu perfeitamente, isso acontece também nas outras aulas do dia. E quando perguntaram pra Andressa o que tinha acontecido ela falou que tinha voltado a seu estado anormal, daí tiveram que se conformar.

**N/A: bem..aih está..mais um cap...este está sem betar..eu sou um tanto impaciente..entaun assim q minha beta me manda que troco... E pra quem está acompanhando..desculpe a demora..Bigadaun pra Den que me deu mó força no começo, Da Kim, pra ****Mia** **pra Sarah heyas...me passa o seu MSN..se vc tiver, ok? para a minha manuska...bigadaun pra todas....e Tbm antes q eu me esqueça pra uma pessoa que eu tbm adoro e virei noites na net trocando impressões sobre a minha e a dela...e por sinal sempre ficava coma curiosidade atiçada...soh que eu deixava a dela ainda mais..hauhauhauhauhaua ****Fairy** **....e tbm estarei a partir de agora fazendo isso..postando ants de mi beta me mandar e trocando depois...sorry pelo erros gramaticais...**

Prox. cap – Cumprindo detenção... um trechinho do fim do cap...

Eles caminhavam em silencio, Andressa só percebeu pra onde iam quando saíram do castelo. _A floresta Proibida é por essa eu não esperava isso, bom, de qualquer forma eu já tinha planos de visitá-la esse fim de semana mesmo, só vou adiantar meus planos..._-pensou Andressa, e deixou que um sorriso discreto se formasse em seu rosto.

Por fim..pra quem gosta de marotos ou de fics T/L entrem no blog T/L:

www ponto tiagoelilian ponto bigblogger ponto com ponto br /


	9. Cumprindo Detenção

Capitulo 9 – Cumprindo detenção 

A tarde passara rapidamente, após as aulas eles subiram para a torre da Grifinória, lá eles se dividiram, Lílian, Isabelly e Bruna decidiram ir a biblioteca fazer as tarefas, Pedro, Sirius e Remo foram como diziam "conhecer" o colégio, Tiago decidiu ficar no salão comunal, e Andressa subiu para o dormitório.

A garota subiu, guardou o material e tomou um banho, nesse dia resolveu deixar o cabelo secar solto, em vez de sec�-lo com a toalha e prende-lo como sempre fazia, pegou o livro que ficara de emprestar a Tiago, ela havia pedido para ele lembra-la, mas como ambos esqueceram, ela ainda estava com ele.

Havia acabado de descer e entregado o livro a Tiago quando o garoto fala:

- Você vê aquele aluno ali?

- Qual?

- No quadro de aviso.

- Tem vários, Tiago.

- O que acabou de pregar um aviso, e ta indo sentar naquela mesa – apontando uma mesa em que havia uma maquete de quadribol em cima - viu?

- Vi. O que, que tem?

- É o capitão do time da Grifinória...

- Chama-se Fernando Wood, está no 5º ano, artilheiro.

- Como você sabe?

- Não! Como você sabe?

- Eu perguntei ontem a um aluno mais velho quem era o capitão do time da Grifinória, e o cara me mostrou, mas como você sabe tudo isso?

- O Fernando me ajudou com o malão na plataforma.

- Nossa... que sorte, queria ta no seu lugar...

- Por que Tiago?

- Imagina conhecer o capi...

- Já entendi... Vem – diz se levantando.

- Aonde?

- Anda, vou te apresentar ao Fernando...

- Hã ?

- Vamos!

Andressa puxou a mão de um Tiago paralisado, chegando em frente a mesa onde estava Fernando, disse:

- Oi Fernando.

- Ah! Oi Andressa, o que esta achando das aulas?

- Legal esse é meu amigo Tiago Potter.

- Prazer, Tiago.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, capitão.

- Fernando, o Tiago é fã de quadribol.

- Que posição você joga Tiago?

- Apanhador – falou Tiago.

- Interessante, ano que vem haverá vaga nessa posição no time.

- O que você estava colocando- Perguntou Andressa.

- Um aviso sobre a seleção de um novo artilheiro pra daqui uma semana.

- Legal – fala Andressa.

- Mas e aí, já tiveram aula de vôo?

- Não, quando que vai ser o primeiro jogo da temporada-perguntou Tiago

- Na segunda semana de outubro.Vocês vão?

- E você acha que essa coisa aqui vai perder? Ele não para de falar no mesmo assunto desde que chegou...Quadribol...-disse Andressa apontando o colega.

- Bom, mas então Potter, ano que vem quem sabe você não entra pro time?

- Os outros alunos podem ir assistir a seleção-perguntou Andressa.

- Claro,baixinha.- respondeu Wood

- Olha baixinha é a tua...- foi responder a garota, mas parou no meio da frase mordendo a língua.- melhor não falar, se não é pior.

Tiago não conseguiu segurar a risada e caiu na gargalhada.

- é melhor parar, mesmo o nanica! –disse Wood, fazendo com que a garota fizesse uma careta e Tiago risse ainda mais.

- Arff...Tô vazando que tenho mais o que fazer além de ser chamada de pigméia...

- Eu não cheguei a te chamar de pigmeia, o baxinha!

- Já disse to indo- falou se afastando com uma careta no rosto, puxando Tiago pela gola do uniforme.

Os dois voltam pra mesa, e ficam lá conversando, o assunto? Se você esta perto de Tiago Potter aos 11 anos de idade, só pode ser Quadribol... Quando os outros chegam, todos descem para jantar, tentando não se perder pelo caminho... _Escadas que ficam mudando de lugar, pra que? Dever ser só pra fazer os alunos se perderem!_- pensou uma certa garotinha de cabelos vermelhos.

- Ops, hora de cumprir detenção, tenho que ir thau...

- Tchau – disseram em coro – e boa sorte.

- Obrigada, eu acho que vou precisar.

Depois de momentos, a garota começa a se perguntar onde era a sala daquele pullha de zelador. _Achei! Yes! Agora, o que será que eu vou ter que será que eu vou ter que fazer?_ – pensava Andressa.

- Está atrasada.

- Tenho culpa se eu não sabia onde ficava essa droga de sala-resmungou baixinho.

- O que disse?

- Eu? Nada! – respondeu com cara de anjinho.

- Então vamos, estamos atrasados – falou Argos Filch

- Vamos aonde?

- Ao local onde vai cumprir sua detenção! E cale a boca!

- T�, t�, velho chato – murmurou bem baixinho essa ultima parte.

Eles caminhavam em silencio, Andressa só percebeu pra onde iam quando saíram do castelo. _A floresta Proibida é por essa eu não esperava isso, bom, de qualquer forma eu já tinha planos de visit�-la esse fim de semana mesmo, só vou adiantar meus planos..._-pensou Andressa, e deixou que um sorriso discreto se formasse em seu rosto.

- Está atrasado Filch.

- A culpa é dessa menina, Hagrid.

_Ow__ow__... Ok por essa eu não esperava..._

- Deixe a garotinha em paz, Filch, e pode deixar ela comigo depois eu a levo de volta para o castelo.

Nisso, o zelador se afasta sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

- Por acaso a garotinha é muda?

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, senhor que eu não sou muda como pode perceber.

Enquanto conversavam iam se encaminhando em direção a floresta.

- Por acaso poderia saber o motivo que a fez pegar detenção?

- Pode sim, senhor, pensei que nesse castelo cheio de fofoqueiros todo mundo já ia estar sabendo, eu só bati num garoto, pra lá de mala, no horário de almoço.-falou dando os ombros.

- Não me chame de senhor, eu sou Rubeo Hagrid.

- Andressa Willer.

- Você nunca sorri, não?

- Só quando tenho algum motivo, e por o se...

- Hagrid.

- Ok, Hagrid, por que quer saber? Aliás acho que a maioria dos alunos não ia gostar de ter que entrar nessa floresta, apesar de que ela me parece muito interessante.

- Certo, menina, vamos indo, hoje é apenas uma ronda rotineira.

- Okay.

Eles foram adentrando o lugar, e continuavam conversando, descobrindo em comum o gosto por animais. Hagrid falou que ela poderia ir visit�-lo quando quisesse em sua cabana, e a menina respondeu que iria sim, até que ouviram um barulho. Hagrid pediu que ela ficasse em silencio, armou o arco que carregava e...Quando viu o que era abaixou-o...O animal era...

**N/A:Brigada pra quem leu e comenteou..ou mesmo que non tenha comentado! A minha miguxa FAiry chegou! Que bom! Tava com saudads! Se tivr algum erro me perdoem..mas estou postando antes da fic ser betada...Gingin..cadê você? Hauhauhaua..tudo bem eu t passei dois aqruivos mesmo...te dolu!e que bom que você me agüenta!**

**Fernando Miaise : **será que você naun leu a mesma fic em outro lugar? Hauhaua..pode aocntecer? Agora com outro nome comprido que mais parece um resumo? Ia ser dificil1!

**Motoko**manenha..tah certo qe eu uso umas coisas q eu gsotaria de postar aki no fórum, mas saun cenas lá pra frente...melhor carcteristicas..hauhaua..e Alessandra? NON eh Andressa...acontece...

Por fim..pra quem gosta de marotos ou de fics T/L entrem no blog T/L:

www ponto tiagoelilian ponto bigblogger ponto com ponto br /


	10. OVINI ou seria melhor TAI?

**Capitulo 10 – OVINI... ou seria melhor TAI?**

_Hagrid mandou que ela ficasse em silencio, armou o arco e...Quando viu o que era abaixou-o, o animal era..._

Um centauro, quer dizer uma centaura... Era meio baia e seu corpo era branco com cabelos loiros.

- Você ia atira em mim Hagrid?

- Desculpe–me Europa, mas temos de ser precavidos não?

- Sim, sim...Pelo que eu vejo ele estava certo, sim o céu revela que a herdeira finalmente chega...Tempos difíceis estão chegando então...

- Europa o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Veja Hagrid, Marte está ficando mais próximo e Plutão tem um brilho incomum...

- Centauros... Nunca espere uma resposta direta deles –diz Hagrid baixinho balançando a cabeça.

- Garotinha qual o seu nome?

- Andressa...

- Andressa... Sempre que quiser vir à floresta, saiba que será bem vinda, gosta de astronomia?

- Acho interessante, gosto de observar o céu quando anoitece, principalmente a lua.

- Sim, seu futuro está ligado a ela...Se quiser aprender mais sobre astronomia, venha falar conosco, os centauros que teremos prazer em lhe ensinar.

- Hã?...Claro virei procurá-los.

A centaura se retira e Hagrid diz:

- Ela agiu de modo estranho.

- Por que?

- Centauros não gostam de humanos, principalmente bruxos, e agora ela vem convidando você para aprender astronomia com eles, bem... É certo que eles são os povos mais evoluídos em astronomia, mas ai... Não sei... E ainda tem essa historia de herdeira...

- Sei lá...Vai ver ela gostou de mim...

- Pode ser...Vamos acho que por hoje já deu, não?

- Certo.

- Eu vou te acompanhar até o seu salão comunal.

- Brigada.

Eles continuaram conversando, mas Hagrid continuou com uma pulga atrás das orelhas sobre o que havia acontecido na floresta, quando chegaram ele a convidou para ir visitá-lo no fim de semana, e ela concordou.

Como ainda não tinha sono subiu sem fazer barulho e pegou um pacote de folhas sulfite, um estojo, um prancha e uma pasta voltou a descer e sentou-se na janela, já que esta era bem larga, as costas encostadas num lado, uma perna dobrada e a outra entendida pro lado de dentro, e pegou uma lapiseira e começou a desenhar os jardins de Hogwarts, negros e sombrios durante a noite, o reflexo das estrelas sobre o lago, após terminar o desenho, finalmente subiu, como ainda estava sem sono, guardou suas coisas e pegou seu diário.

_"Diário,_

_Hogwarts é um lugar que me confunde, sei que todos os dias escrevo aqui e conto tudo, mas hoje em especial me aconteceu novamente um fato estranho, na floresta, enquanto cumpria minha 1ª detenção, surgiu uma centaura, a Europa, falando de uma tal herdeira após me ver, e que não sei quem estava certo, meu que é isso?_

_No mais, eu to legal, o Hagrid, o guarda-caças é legal, neste findi eu vou lá visitá-lo, vou chamar o pessoal também._

_A Europa me convidou para aprender astronomia com os centauros, sinceramente to muito a fim de topar... Só tenho que descobrir como encontrá-la, mas, pra isso, dá-se um jeito._

_Vamos ver, tenho que escrever uma carta pro meu maninho, queria ver a cara da Kátia quando souber que eu não vou poder usar aquelas roupas aqui, nossa..._

_Bem, saindo daqui, vou aproveitar e escrever a cartinha, e depois, mimi, não sem antes rezar para mi madre._

_Boa Noite."_

A menina guardou o diário, e pegou um pergaminho, e começou:

_"Ois André!_

_Como estão as coisas aí?_

_Aqui tá tudo bem, tirando que eu tenho que tomar em todas as refeições, suco de abóbora, você sabe como é..._

_Bem aqui eu já tenho uma turma..A Izabelly e a Bruna, lógiquito, tem a Lílian, tem também o Tiago, o Remo, e o Sirius, ixi tava esquecendo do Pedrinho, tadin dele_

_Descrevendo:_

_Lílian Evans ruiva, de olhos verdes como esmeraldas._

_Tiago Potter moreno,olhos castanhos, cabelos bagunçados, e uma hiena ambulante_

_Sirius Black moreno, olhos azuis escuros (quase negros), cabelo liso e outra hiena._

_Remo Lupin cabelo castanho claro e liso, olhos cor de mel, calmo, tipow a Izabelly._

_Pedro Pettigrew loirinho, baixinho, e come, caramba, como come!_

_Hum...Bem tive uma detenção hoje, por que um loiro aguado, com sangue de barata me chamou de sangue ruim, traduzindo, sangue sujo, sangue podre, você me conhece, né?_

_Bem, com isso conheci o Hagrid, ele é meio gigante, me disse isso enquanto conversávamos, esse findi eu vou visitá-lo, vai ter seleção para artilheiros, mas só a partir do 2° ano para poder entrar no time!_

...N/A: melhor pular uma parte, se não vai ficar comprido

_André, agora eu queria estar aí pra ver a cara da madrinha, quando você contar pra ela, não posso usar nenhuma das roupas que ela me fez trazer, inda bem!_

_Me despeço ati!_

_Bjz da sua maninha!_

_Andressa Willer_

_Ps nem vem me chamando de lua na próxima carta, o mania que você tem só por que às vezes sou 'meio' desligada e gosto de ficar olhando o céu quando anoitece."_

Terminando essa breve carta, a garota foi dormir.

_Na manhã seguinte..._

- ANDRESSA!

- Hã? Como? Que foi?

- Acorda. –disseram três vozes novamente.

- Tá, tá que que foi? Onde é o incêndio? –respondeu a garota com a cara amassada.

- Onde é o incêndio? Já é quase hora do almoço – disse Bruna – você perdeu o café, que aconteceu se sempre é você que acorda primeiro?

- Nada, eu demorei pra dormir, agora querem deixar eu terminar de levantar?

- Tá, mas você vai ter que contar depois o que foi sua detenção- falou Lílian – pode-se dizer que você teve sorte, já que hoje não tinha aula.

- Certo –disse Andressa se dirigindo ao banheiro, quando voltou à garota continuou, enquanto trocava de roupa - eu conto no almoço, agora eu tenho que ir ao corujal...Alguém sabe onde é?

- Os meninos devem saber, vamos descer –falou Isabelly.

- Ok, esperem que eu tenho que pegar algo antes – Andressa ao dizer isso pegou um pergaminho enrolado, no salão comunal encontraram os meninos e foram em direção ao corujal, enquanto eles iam caminhando alguém os observava. Durante todo o percurso os garotos ficaram perguntando sobre a detenção, e Andressa respondia que iria lhes contar no almoço, mas a falação era tanta que desistiu e foi contando, omitindo a parte em que aparecia a centaura. Após se perderem algumas vezes, e com uma explicação do Nick-Quasesem-Cabeça, o fantasma da Grifinória, a menina consegue mandar a carta.

Depois do almoço, eles foram jogar snap explosivo, mas Andressa preferiu ir à biblioteca, quando chegou lá encontrou Jhonatan, que durante as férias fora apelidado por ela, em comunhão dos outros de Jhonny, sendo estes outros a irmã e os pais dele, mais a Bruna e os garotos de sua rua, com uma pilha de livros ao redor.

- Olá! O que você está fazendo Jhonny?

- Trabalho de DCAT?

- O que é DCAT?

- Defesa contra artes das trevas.

- Qual o tema?

Às vezes me esqueço o quanto você é curiosa... É sobre lobisomens, uma redação de dois rolos de pergaminho no mínimo, traduzindo para o corvinalês, no mínimo dois rolos e meio.

- Corvinalês?

É, como eu poderia dizer... Para os corvinais o mínimo seria dois e meio, entende? Tradição, corvinal é igual a alunos inteligentes.

-Bem básico, mas é pra essa semana que tá vindo?

- Nemé pra... – nisso ele olho pro teto tentando se lembrar - pra... Lembrei, pra 3ª semana de outubro.

- Tá pertinho hein, já é nessa semana.

- Não zoaé que eu gosto de deixar tudo proto pra não acumular, agora você vai ficar aí em pé?

- Só – puxando uma cadeira – mas eu não posso falar nada, eu faço a mesma coisa.

- O que é o meu maior problema é a letra, ele falou que se estiver muito garranchada ele não vai aceitar, e minha letra é horrível...

- Duvido, dexa eu ver –a garota puxou um pergaminho que ele estivera escrevendo – putz, er...dá pra ler...

-Entendeu?

- Sim, mas e você quiser, eu posso escrever pra você...

É, mas deixa eu ver a sua letra primeiro...

-Passa a pena aí – ele pegou a pena, o tinteiro, um pergaminho que estava na mesa e copiou rapidamente o que estava no pergaminho do trabalho do Jhonny até o primeiro ponto. – que tal? Eu não caprichei muito...

- Quer ser minha tradutora oficial?

-Pode ser...

- Que cor de tinta você tem?

-Tá me estranhandoé preto, azul e vermelho! Use no trabalho a tinta preta.

- Tudo bem.

A partir deste momento a menina foi "traduzindo" o trabalho do Jhonny conforme ele ia lhe passando os trechos, algum tempo depois...

- MacKinnon, meu chapa que se tá fazendo?

- Oi também Oliver, sabia que aqui é uma biblioteca, e não se deve falar muito alto?

- A... É... Mas então o que você tá fazendo? – perguntou o tal Oliver agora sussurrando.

- Ele estaria caçando sapos voadores? – fala Andressa sem erguer a cabeça.

- Jura Mac? Quantos você já pegou? – falou sentando-se numa cadeira

- Tem um na minha frente só que não voa. –Respondeu Jhonny olhando pro Oliver.

- O para aí, mas serio que se tá fazendo?

- O trabalho sobre lobisomens.

- Tem tempo aindaé só pra outubro.

- Mas eu estou deixando pronto.

- E você piralha da... Dexa eu ver seu uniforme, isso... pirralha da grifinória, primeiro ano não? O que você faz aqui? E da onde você conhece o grande Mac aqui do meu lado?

- O Jho... – nisso ela ergue a cabeça e vê o Jhonatan fazendo sinais frenéticos pra ela não falar, em seu rosto se abre um sorriso - então eu estudo com a irmã dele, fora que o _Jhonny _mora perto de casa. E se você me chamar de pirralha de novo eu taco esse tinteiro na sua cabeça! E sim eu sou do primeiro ano!

- Jhonny? O pessoal vai ficar sabendo dessa Mac. – disse o garoto ignorando o que à menina disse.

- Então né Lu...

- Termina e eu quebro o tinteiro sobre o seu lindo trabalho...

- Então né Andressa, esse é Oliver Chang, batedor da Corvinal, ele está no meu ano, e provavelmente é o Corvinal mais burro do colégio, e ainda dizem que nós somos inteligentes, provavelmente ele caiu por engano em nossa casa, devia ter ido pra Lufa-Lufa.

- Para com isso _Jhonninho_é que eu não ligo muito pra isso de nota...

- Sei... -disse Willer.

É que você é burro mesmo Oliver, e tem gente que diz que japa é tudo inteligente.

- Japa não, Chinês!

- E o que você tem contra japoneses, em Jhonny? –perguntou a garota ficando levemente irritada.

- Ahhh é...Nada não - respondeu o garoto lembrando-se que a garota era descendente de japoneses.

- Tu é japa, dexa eu ver –falou Oliver puxando o rosto da menina - Meu, mas esse olho azul tá fora de lugar.

- Nada a ver, agora me deixa em paz, que eu tenho que terminar de copiar esse trabalho. – disse virando o rosto com tudo.

- Estudiosa? Deveria ter ido pra corvinaé sobre o que?

- Lobisomens.

- Caracas, coitados dos pirralhos do primeiro ano! O Darnink tá doido!

- Eu disse copiando, e não fazendo! O trabalho é do Jhonatan, o besta!

-Ahh, vocês não explicam! Mas que coisa feia Jhoninho mandando essa fedelha fazer o seu trabalho? – fala isso se abaixando e encarando Jhonatan.

Nisso um tinteiro azul passa voando sobre o local onde a cabeça de Oliver estava poucos instantes antes, indo se espatifar no chão, por sorte o local onde estavam era afastado o suficiente para que mais ninguém visse.

-Garota estressada-Falo Oliver, enquanto Jhonny segurava o riso. – Agora a Prince tá vindo aí e eu me ferro, por sua causa!

-O que está acontecendo aí? – ouve-se a voz de Madame Prince, a bibliotecária, ao mesmo tempo, e passo apressados indo em direção ao local onde estavam.

- Nada senhora, apenas um tinteiro que caiu "acidentalmente" no chão – fala Andressa com uma cara de anjo que enganaria até o papa.

Mesmo assim, Madame Prince vai até lá para conferir, então, murmura um _reparo_, o tinteiro volta a se reconstruir, a tinta que se espalhara, volta ao local de origem, a senhora pega o objeto e o coloca de volta na mesa.

- Como isso aconteceu? –perguntou a mulher com um olhar desconfiado em direção ao Oliver.

- O Oliver me pediu pra passar o tinteiro, e como este estava fechado eu joguei na mão dele, só que ele se atrapalhou e o tinteiro se esp... Digo, caiu no chão e se quebrou – inventou a garota rapidamente - Foi apenas um lastimável acidente, senhora. Não foi Jhonny? Oliver?

- Claro – exclamaram os garotos juntos com convicção, não sem antes se entreolharem com uma cara de o-quê-essa-louca-está-fazendo?

- Entendo –respondeu, pela expressão facial, devia ter acreditado - Mais cuidado na próxima vez em que for passar algo a alguma pessoa, srta?

- Willer, senhora, Andressa Willeré um prazer conhecê-la, madame Prince, se não me engano...

- Sim, como sabe meu nome srta?

- Os rapazes aqui me disseram, segundo eles, a senhora é a melhor bibliotecária que Hogwarts poderia ter – disse a menina sorrindo - e eu me sinto no dever de concordar com eles.

- Obrigada, com licença –disse a mulher, parecendo satisfeita com a explicação que lhe fora dada, ou seria pelo elogio?

-Peste! –falou Oliver baixinho assim que Prince chegou a uma distância considerável - Viu o que você fez, a mulher já não vai com a minha cara, e você ainda vem inventando de jogar esse tinteiro, tava a fim de me ferrar? Ainda por cima quase me acerta!

-E era pra acertar, foi por pouco, se você não tivesse se abaixado. E se eu quisesse te ferrar eu tinha contado a verdade, e contado que havia sido ofendida!

É só que quem iria levar a detenção seria você!

- Tem certeza? – falou abrindo um sorriso diabólico.

-Vocês dois aí, parem com isso, antes que a velha volte a aparecer – falou Jhonatan, se segurando pra não rir.

-Tá, agora passa aí, tenho que terminar o seu trabalho.

O resto da tarde pode ser considerada normal, Oliver ficou ali, após algum tempo, ele começou a fazer o dele e parou de pentelhar, sob a ameaça, desta vez não ignorada, de Andressa de atirar outro tinteiro... "_pirralha estressada_ –pensou o garoto"...No fim o pequenino trabalho sobre lobisomens deu 3,76 metros quando eles mediram... "_Jhoninho, meu chapa você vai me emprestar não? Você simplesmente destrinchou o assunto, não tem o que acrescentar... Calado, nem vem me falar que você não colocou tudo o que queria, onde já se viu, o trabalho era pra ter 2 metros, e olha o tamanho da letra da menina, parece que o Darnink vai ter que pegar uma lupa_".

Quando Andressa voltou ao dormitório, ficou sabendo que o Lupin teria de viajar, sua tia morrera, na realidade ela não era propriamente sua tia, era tia-avó de sua mãe, então a morte não fora tão inesperada, e mesmo não tendo muito contato com ela, seus pais fizeram questão que ele fosse ao enterro...

Naquele fim de tarde Remo já havia partido, e a noite já chegava, ela estava novamente como no dia anterior, sentada na beirada da janela, admirando a lua cheia que surgia no céu, a primeira do mês...Fitou a floresta, a proposta de Europa voltou a sua cabeça, juntamente com as palavras de Hagrid, _centauros não gostam de humanos_, mas se ela a tinha convidado em nome de todos os que ali moravam, por que não? Nisto olhou para os jardins, percorrendo o local seus olhos pararam numa estranha cena, uma mulher, parecia ser uma enfermeira pelas roupas, acompanhada de um garoto, estavam próximos ao... "_como é o nome dessa arvore louca?_ _Salgueiro lutadoré deve ser, pelo menos parece um salgueiro...Bom deixa pra lá"_...Mas então, num momento em que a garota não prestara muita atenção à mulher cutucara a arvore, e quando ela voltou a olhar esta estava parada e o garoto adentrava... "_Estranho...Bom deixa pra lá...no que eu pensava mesmo? Sim, ir ou não ir?_" Tomou uma decisão, amanha iria procurar os centauros, durante a noite, seria uma boa hora para estrear sua capa, durante o dia faria uma visita à cabana do guarda-caças com seus amigos. Então uma voz vem a sua mente, parecia a da centaura...

"_Espere, não venha á floresta, espere a lua passar, nesta época a floresta costuma ser mais perigosa que de costume, os lobisomens estão à solta, farejando carne, e eles não gostam de humanos, espere a lua passar, então venha..."_

- Lobisomens? –sussurrou para si mesma - Mas...É claro, lua cheia, eu escrevi um trabalho enorme sobre isso e não me lembrei, mas quem seria aquele garoto? Será que ele também é? Pelo que deu pra ver, deve ser de um dos anos iniciais, mas quem se...Remo, não...ou será? Hum...A visita a cabana vai esperar, amanhã eu vou é pra enfermaria...

**N/A: eu e meu costume de inventar siglas idiotas, pro pessoal o significado da ultima TAI – Tinteiro Arremessado e Identificado**

**Não preciso explicar OVINI, né?**

**Que tal esse cap? gostaram do movimento na biblioteca?**


	11. A Historia do Lobo

**Capitulo 11- A historia do lobo**

Andressa perdeu o sono naquela noite, por isso antes do amanhecer já estava de pé, na verdade quando o sol começou a raiar, ela já havia trocado de roupa e esta olhando pela janela em direção ao salgueiro, afinal se alguém realmente entrou ali, logo teria que sair...

Um pouco antes das seis da manhã daquela manhã levemente enevoada, uma mulher vestida de enfermeira saiu do castelo em direção ao salgueiro, entrou e após um tempo saiu acompanhada de um garoto. Está era a chance de Andressa, saiu correndo, e foi em direção à enfermaria, teria que chegar antes da mulher... Por sorte no meio do caminho encontrou o fantasma da Lufa-lufa, que ficou feliz em lhe indicar o caminho, desatando a correr, seguindo as indicações, e sim, por algum milagre divino, ou seria pelo horário, não encontrou nenhum monitor, professor, para por fim chegar à enfermaria existia uma cadeira ali, sentou-se e esperou, poucos segundos depois chega à mulher acompanhada pelo garoto...Cabelos lisos, castanho claros, olhos cor-de-mel...Traduzindo Remo Lupin, com uma expressão cansada que foi substituída por uma de medo, aflição, receio, tudo junto e misturado...

- Andressa? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não seria...

- Com licença querida, mas agora o menino precisa se deitar...

- Eu poderia acompanhílo senhora, só gostaria de trocar umas palavras com ele, eu prometo fazer tudo para ir o mais rápido possível...Sim- perguntou voltando a usar a tática da boa menina com cara de anjo.

- Acho que não haverá problemas... Senhor Lupin?

- Tudo bem...

- Obrigada – _YES! Essa sempre dá cert_o_-_completou em pensamento - madame...

- Pomfrey, agora acompanhem-me – disse a mulher seguindo em direção a sala de estocagem de ingredientes e poções, ali ela abriu uma passagem, que dava para um quarto bastante confortável, com um biombo, onde Remo foi para vestir um pijama. Após mais alguns instantes – Vou deixílos, assim que terminar você poderia dar a ele esta poção?

- Claro –respondeu sorrindo, a mulher se retirou fechando a porta.- Remo...

- Er...Andressa o que você veio fazer aqui na enfermaria a esta hora - perguntou se deitando na cama

- Digamos, que ontem quando eu estava na biblioteca eu ajudei o irmão mais velho da Isabelly com uma redação, na realidade eu só passei a limpo, o tema era sobre lobisomens – o menino ficou mais pálido ainda, prestando mais atenção Andressa percebeu o quanto ele estava pálido, e parecia um tanto machucado – foi um trabalho bastante detalhista, e quando eu estava olhando pela janela mais tarde, eu vi aquela enfermeira indo junto de um garoto para o salgueiro doido...

- Lutador

- Dá na mesma, então eu fiquei curiosa, quando eu vi o garoto entrando, e como eu perdi o sono fiquei olhando pela janela, e novamente vi a enfermeira indo para a arvore, e um garoto saindo...Fora que durante a noite, como eu tenho costume de sempre estar olhando o céu, notei a lua cheia...

- E somando dois mais dois...

- Então, Remo, você é realmente um lobisomem? – nisto o garoto abaixa a cabeça e murmura.

- Sou...

- Por que você falou que iria viajar então?

- Bem...A sociedade bruxa não aceita bem os lobisomens, imagine a reação dos outros, você não teve a mesma provavelmente por ter vindo de família trouxa...

- Entendo, o medo, o medo da rejeição, o de ficar sozinho falou mais alto não? Ele sempre fala mais alto...

- Sim...-Andressa senta-se ao lado de Remo na cama e fala.

- Pode parecer estranho, mas eu te entendo, mais do que você pode imaginar...

- Como?

- Você tem seus segredos e eu tenho os meus, talvez, apenas talvez, a Isabelly e a Bruna desconfiem, mas não o conhecem pela totalidade, o que se passa comigo... Da minha parte Remo, eu prometo que nada sairá da minha boca e nem deixarei de ser sua amiga...

- Obrigado, mas por que faz isso?

- Como eu disse eu entendo os seus medos, eles são tão parecidos com os meus... Eu poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Fale, acho que você tem esse direito, mas saiba que talvez eu faça uma pra você também, ou talvez não te responda...

- Claro, pode perguntar o que quiser, mas como nas suas palavras, talvez eu não responda, tudo bem? – o garoto faz um aceno com a cabeça – como você se tornou um lobisomem?

- É uma longa historia...

- Longas histórias foram feitas para serem contadas.

- Certo você já ouviu falar sobre a lenda da fundação de Roma?

- Claro, a lenda dos gêmeos Rômulo e Remo...

- Então, como na lenda eu tinha um irmão gêmeo, foi o motivo do meu nome, apesar de minha família ter uma ascendência francesa...

- Continue...- reparando que Remo falou tinha em vez de tenho.

- Minha família pode ser considerada de classe média alta, sabe? Temos alguns bens, entre eles um chalé, próximo a uma floresta, no alto de uma montanha, onde costumamos passar as férias...Meu pai tem um bom emprego e minha mãe também... – o menino parecia emocionado, sentado na cama olhava para as suas pernas – Quando eu e meu irmão tínhamos sete anos, estávamos como em todas as férias, no chalé, meus pais proibiam que entrássemos na floresta desacompanhados, ainda mais naquela noite, era a ultima noite de lua cheia, se tivéssemos esperado mais um dia...

- Eu sei que é difícil falar sobre esse tipo de coisa, mas pode desabafar comigo sempre Remo, sempre mesmo...

- Rômulo não era como eu, eu sempre fui o mais calmo, e não ligava em ficar dentro do chalé, mas ele, era agitado, me convenceu a sair quando estávamos no nosso quarto e nossos pais já estavam dormindo, eu no momento concordei, mas na hora quase recuei, mas o segui, disse que era errado, que era melhor voltarmos, mas ele continuou firme, como sempre fomos muito unidos eu o acompanhei, não iria ficar para trás, Rômulo costumava tentar me proteger, e bem...Caminhamos muito, e um determinado momento nós ouvimos uivos, ficamos com medo, mas estávamos no meio da floresta, e falei que era melhor voltarmos, mas novamente ele não me ouviu, e continuamos, numa hora avistamos algo se mexendo, eu disse que já era hora de voltarmos, e ele não, então algo apareceu, um lobisomem...-Remo nesse instante parou - estava longe, mas parecia nos farejar, só olhamos uma para o outro e saímos correndo na direção em que tínhamos vindo... – Remo parecia que ia chorar com a força das lembranças.

- Remo...Se quiser pode parar, eu vou entender...

- Não... É melhor continuar, então o lobisomem começou a nos seguir, corríamos como doidos, estávamos até a uma distancia, quase segura, quando eu tropecei e cai, Rômulo voltou e me ajudou a levantar, mas então quando foi dar mais um passo caiu num buraco, eu queria ter ficado para ajudílo como ele sempre fazia comigo, como ele sempre me protegia eu deveria tê-lo protegido, mas ele falou que eu devia continuar e chamar nossos pais, que era melhor e ele sairia dali sozinho...Quando eu fui abrir a boca para descordar, ele gritou vai logo, eu corri, mas cheguei a ouvir gritos, eles me pareceram no momento à voz do meu irmão, quase voltei, mas senti que devia continuar, quando eu deveria estar próximo a saída da floresta, pois dava para ver o chalé, as luzes estavam acesas, e pareciam estar chamando por mim e por meu irmão, algo pulou na minha frente, era aquele monstro, no susto eu devo ter gritado, tentei recuar, mas ele avançou e me atacou, então não lembro bem...Eu lembro de ter gritado e sentido dor, muita dor, pois ele me mordeu... Então um tiro ecoou e uma bala passou, provavelmente deve ter atingido o animal, já que ele fugiu...

- Pode parar Remo, eu já entendi...-Ao perceber que ele já estava quase chorando.

-Nã-não e-eu prefiro continuar...

- Tem certeza? – o garoto confirmou com a cabeça – pode falar então, eu juro que vou tentar não interromper...

- Pensei que fosse morrer – sua voz estava firme novamente – mas quando o lobo sumiu, eu vi a imagem do meu pai segurando uma arma... E atrás dele mamãe, eles me socorreram o mais rápido que puderam, eu tentava falar, mas minha voz não saia, eu queria dizer pra eles irem atrás do Rômulo...Eles me levaram para a cabana, eu devia estar todo esfolado, além, claro, da mordida, e devem ter conseguido me curar, mas ainda hoje eu tenho a cicatriz da mordida no meu ombro, ela parece ser recente, mesmo depois de já ter passado alguns anos...Eu só fui acordar depois de dias, não sei quantos exatamente, e meus pais não sabiam qual dos filhos tinham salvado... Ao acordar me veio à mente o incidente, e comecei a me culpar, eu não deveria ter concordado tão facilmente, era meu dever ter impedido aquela loucura, ainda mais por que sabíamos que na floresta tinham lobisomens e que ainda era noite de lua cheia, sendo ainda mais perigosa do que em qualquer outra noite... Eles só conseguiram saber qual dos dois eu era, quando comecei a falar isso, afinal quem sempre inventava as brincadeiras era o Rômulo... Quem deveria ter morrido naquela noite sou eu e não meu irmão, eu preferiria ter morrido a ter me tornado o monstro que sou...

- E você já imaginou se você tivesse morrido? Como os seus pais ficariam? Ou se tivesse sido ao contrario como o seu irmão ficaria, ele costumava te proteger, só que foi ele que teve a idéia...Já imaginou como seria?

- Você prometeu que não iria me interromper Andressa... –falou Remo tentando mudar de assunto.

- Eu jurei tentar, mas Remo, você já imaginou ou não?

- Não...Mas Andressa...

- Melhor você continuar Remo Lupin – o rosto da menina era tão serio, chegava a ser estranho vê-la daquela maneira.

- Bem meus pais pediram para que eu contasse como tudo aconteceu, e nunca me culparam por nada, e quando eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts, você nem pode imaginar o quanto eles ficaram felizes, antes eu tive de ir ao ministério sabe? Não é comum uma criança mordida por um lobisomem sobreviver até a idade escolar, apesar de tudo eles ficaram muito felizes no dia, pois nele seria decidido se eu continuaria vivo ou morreria, já que é comum a execução de lobisomens, foi graças ao prof° Dumbledore que eu ainda estou vivo, ele intercedeu por mim no ministério e ao mandar a carta do colégio, mostrou que eu poderia estudar sem oferecer riscos, tendo apenas que tomar alguns cuidados...Por isso a carta foi tão importante...E desde que eu me tornei esse...Esse monstro, quando chega às noites de lua ceia, eu me tranco no porão de casa, apenas o meu cachorro me faz companhia...

- Fico feliz por isso, e por você não ter morrido Remo, se não, eu teria perdido um futuro amigo, não? Seus pais devem te amar muito...Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro...

- É... Agora é a minha vez de perguntar...

- Fale...-disse Andressa já imaginando a pergunta.

- Por que você diz me entender?

- Bem, eu sei o que você sente, só que de uma forma diferente...

- Você poderia me explicar?

-Claro, bem pelo que você falou está lógico que seus pais de amam muito, não?

- É claro que meus pais me amam, assim como os seus, mas você não costuma falar muito neles né?

- Bem eu acho que você se enganou Remo, minha mãe pode me amar, aonde quer que ela esteja, mas meu pai me ignora, a única pessoa que eu tenho, com o mesmo sangue que eu, é meu irmão André, lógico eu tenho meus amigos, que são praticamente meus irmãos, meus padrinhos, mas pai eu não tenho...

- Onde está sua mãe?

- Morta, morreu no dia cinco de janeiro, eu não me lembro dela, alias se eu me lembra-se ia ser algo inédito, afinal eu tinha quase 2 meses...

- Entendo, e você sabe como foi?

- Bem, ela tinha o costume de sair todas as manhãs, ou fim de tarde para caminhar, e bem, no fim daquela tarde ela seguiu a mesma rotina e foi caminhar, só que quando ela atravessando uma rua, um carro a atropelou, o motorista estava bêbado...Bem, foi isso que a minha madrinha me contou, e mais tarde ela me mostrou os jornais que ela havia guardado, noticiando o que ocorrera...Eu ainda guardo os jornais...

- Sinto muito...

- Não tem que sentir Remo – a garota estava estranha, os olhos vazios, como se não sentisse a perda da mãe, como se não se importasse com aquilo, ela era estranha...- eu já me acostumei com minha vida...Bem eu acho que já fiquei muito aqui, e a enfermeira não quer que eu demore, outra hora eu te conto o resto...Olha é pra você tomar isso – disse entregando um frasco a ele – eu apareço outra hora...Até!

-Até – respondeu pegando o frasco, essa garota sem duvida era estranha, mas cada um tem seu jeito pensou...

Andressa se retirou do quarto, não que ligasse em falar de sua vida, mas detestava quando olhavam para ela com pena, a muito já tinha aprendido que por mais que se tentasse nunca para seu pai seria melhor que seu irmão...Pelo menos ele não me considera uma aberração como a irmã da Lílian faz...Ignorada não era bem o que definiria a maneira com que se sentia em relação a seu pai...Mas isso é outra coisa...

Passando pela enfermaria viu que a mulher estava se aproximando dela, talvez quisesse ter certeza que dera o conteúdo do frasco a Remo, pensando bem, ela podia entender o que ele passava, mas nunca ele conseguiria entender o que se passava com ela, pelo menos aqueles malditos e estranhos sonhos não estavam atormentando-a ali também, um pequeno consolo sem duvida, desde que recebera a carta do colégio eles tinham desaparecido, e seria bom que continuasse assim...

- Senhorita?

-Sim, Madame Pomfrey?

- Lembrou-se do que lhe pedi?

- Sim, entreguei-lhe o frasco para que tomasse.

- Obrigada senhorita?

- Willer, Madame. Eu poderia vir visitar o meu amigo mais tarde?

- Claro.

Saindo dali, foi tomar seu café. Os amigos perguntaram onde ela estava, respondeu que estivera andando por aí, sem rumo. Logo depois se afastou novamente, foi para os jardins, precisava relaxar e a melhor maneira seria estar só, e talvez desenhar um pouco, escondida do resto do mundo. Imagine se alguém descobrisse que ela desenhava? Estava certo que seus amigos "trouxas" sabiam, mas era diferente...E além de tudo, tinha...Tinha...Tinha uma imagem a preservar, a imagem de alguém mais forte, afinal, desenhistas são pessoas com maior sensibilidade, era puro orgulho, e daí?

**N/A: Cap mais depre.. non? Mas é o meu amorzinho, foi difícil escrever, insegurança em altos níveis e tudo mais.. mas aí esta ele.. um capitulo dedicado ao lobo mais fofo do mundo HP XD.. perdoem os erros de grafia e concordância..o cap não est**

**Entrem no blog TL o url esta no eu perfil **

**Fernando miaise:** fico feliz que você esteja acompanhando e gostando... Eu adoro escrever nela... e eu tbm gostei da parte da biblioteca... foi divertido imaginar a cena... bjzinhus...


	12. Seleção de Quadribol

**Capitulo 12 – Seleção de quadribol**

Andressa já estava melhor, voltara pouco antes do almoço, os meninos, melhor dizendo o Sirius e o Tiago, os dois "anjinhos" ficavam importunando para tentar descobrir o que havia acontecido durante o período em que ela estava sumida, depois de um _"Sirius e Tiago, vocês querem fazer o favor de calar a boca que eu quero terminar a minha tarefa?"_, dito por uma Lílian completamente estressada, enquanto tentava estudar no inicio daquela tarde, juntamente com a passagem de raspão por suas cabeças de um objeto, uma cortesia de Andressa Willer, e dessa vez o objeto escolhido foi o "pequeno" livro de história da magia, com algo entorno de 3500 paginas...Finíssimo e bem leve como se pode ver...

Sabe Tiago, acabei de me lembrar que estou com fome, acho que vou a cozinha ver se eles tem alguns daquelas bombas de chocolate, que serviram na sobremesa do almoço...

Pois é Sirius, sabe que me bateu uma fome? Acho que vou junto. – os dois falaram após o incidente.

Nada como pedindo com um pouco de educação não resolva, não? –falou uma Bruna.

É a vida...Eí como vocês dois sabem como ir pra cozinha? – perguntou Andressa.

Sabendo – responderam os dois - digo, nós descobrimos ontem – continuou Sirius, ao ver um outro livro ser levantado ameaçadoramente em direção a eles por Andressa, dessa vez o de poções, com mais de quatro mil paginas. Tiago deu um cutucão nele bravo, que foi prontamente respondido em voz baixa: _"Eu tenho amor à vida, sabia? Não reparou no tamanho do livro na mão dela, imagina se ela acerta!"_. Com isso Tiago pareceu refletir e aceitar.

Hei que tal irmos todos visitar o Hagrid?- falou Andressa se lembrando que prometera visitá-lo.

Quem? – perguntaram em juntos.

O guarda-caças de tamanho gigantesco, lembram?

Ah...- falaram Izabelly e Lílian juntas

Vamos! – falou Tiago

Por que não? – disse um Sirius, e completou em pensamento – pelo menos não vai ter jeito dela tacar um livro enorme sobre a minha cabeça.

Demorou! – falou Bruna se levantando de um salto.

Todos se juntaram e rumaram para a cabana, em aspecto geral a tarde foi divertida para todos, Sirius e Tiago, não receberam mais nenhuma ameaça, mas tiveram de contar como chegar à cozinha. O único ponto ruim foi quando Hagrid serviu chá e biscoitos...

Eu quase perco um dente – reclamou Tiago.

Sorte sua, acho que vou ter de ir a enfermaria ver se meus dentes estão inteiros ainda – devolveu Sirius – o Pedrinho que teve sorte, ficou lá no salão dormindo.

Também olha como vocês dois são esganados – Falou Lílian – foram atacando os biscoitos, eu ia rir muito se tivessem perdido os dentes!

Eu ia gostar mais se tivessem perdido a língua, daí quem sabe eles parariam de falar?

Não sonha Andressa...Até sem língua eles continuariam falando, só que por sinais – disse a Bruna, começando a mexer as mãos feito doida, aliás, ela era meio maluquinha, falava umas coisas sem noção as vezes, nas palavras de Lílian, junta ela e a Andressa, e manda direto pro hospício.

Os dois garotos em desvantagem somente mostram a língua, e saem correndo, antes que Andressa tivesse tempo de pensar em atirar alguma coisa.

Ao chegarem ao salão Lílian puxou as meninas para estudar, Andressa avisou que ia sair, queria espairecer um pouco, os meninos tentaram, mas sob a ameaça, das outras três meninas, de não ajudarem a fazer as tarefas acumuladas, tiveram um súbito interesse em estudar.

Andressa foi ver o amigo na enfermaria, ficou lá conversando, e contando o que acontecera durante o dia, Remo caiu na risada com o método utilizado para convencer os meninos, ele até tentou saber mais sofre a família de andressa, mas esta desviou de assunto falando que tinha de ir jantar.

_No outro dia..._

Tiago estava insuportável, simplesmente havia chegado o dia da seleção do time de quadribol, que seria após o café, e depois haveria treino, e ele queria por que queria assistir, Sirius pediu água e falou que não agüentava mais, e sumiu assim que terminou de comer, Pedrinho nem ouvia, estava se empanturrando, e sobrava pras meninas, o problema não é que ele só falava disso, na verdade também era, mas passa, passa não, agüenta, o problema era que ele queria que alguém o acompanhasse. Por fim Andressa falou que ia, depois de ter perdido no dois ou um, que elas fizeram sem que ele visse, por debaixo da mesa. Mal terminaram o café, e lá foram os dois. Um "ufa" foi dito em conjunto pela outras meninas.

- Hei, vamos ficar ali em baixo, que tal? –falou Tiago.

- Vamos –respondeu.

Quando eles se sentaram na grama, Andressa pegou seu mochilão, que por algum motivo desconhecido, ela nunca andava sem, e nas palavras imortais de Sirius Black, a mochila e a Andressa, são como imã e metal, onde está um, provavelmente por perto está o outro, bem voltando ao assunto, a menina retirou um caderno e lápis.

- Que se tá fazendo?

- Espere e confie.

- É essa parte do confie que me assusta.

Havia um banco próximo. E os candidatos à vaga de artilheiro ainda estavam chegando, mas Wood, já estava ali, no banco havia uma prancheta e pena. Andressa se aproveitou que o capitão do time fora conversar com os outros integrantes que chegaram e deixou a prancheta livre, a menina foi engatinhando até ela, com o caderno e o lápis, e copiou algo da prancheta, depois colocou o objeto no lugar e voltou sem ser visa para junto de Tiago.

- O que você fez?

- Lembra do dia em que eu ti apresentei o Fernando?

- Lembro, mas o que tem a ver?

- Bem tinha uma folha com algumas anotações, algo como requisitos para o artilheiro, e eu pensei que ele ia usa aquela folha, e... Bem na prancheta ali, está uma tabela para anotações dos candidatos, olha – mostrou a folha, era uma tabela enumerada, com espaço para os nomes, e no alto das colunas estava: Vôo, mira, agilidade, e coisas do tipo – agora vamos poder nós mesmos analisar os candidatos pelos critérios do capitão...Que tal?

- Perfeito, me passa ai!

- Que historia é essa, eu tive a idéia, eu escrevo!

- Só que você não entende de quadribol como eu!

- Mas sou eu que vou escrever!

- Arff!

- Nem vem... Se você quer tanto...

- Brigada! – falou sorrindo Tiago pegando o caderno.

- Eí! Devolve! – disse Andressa pegando de volta – eu ia falar que se você quer tanto mexer nisso, nós dois podíamos discutir o desempenho de cada candidato pra cada quesito e tentar descobrir qual vai ser o escolhido...

- Ah...- cara de desanimo – Mas eu vou poder escrever né? – sorriso.

- Nem pensar! Eu escrevo! – Tiago desiste ao perceber que se continuassem assim, eles iam perder a seleção que já estava pra começar, tinha uns sete candidatos.

- Tá, agora enumera aí, que já vai começar.

- Ok, já to fazendo.

Começa a seleção, os dois discutiam em alguns pontos, mas na verdade, como a opinião quase sempre era igual, Tiago ia falando e Andressa revidada. "_Já sei, já sei, calma!"_. Bem no final pelas contas deles, quem tinha a vaga era o numero 3. _"Será que acertamos? Ela voa ligeiramente puxando para a esquerda, e bem aquele numero 5 lança mais forte" "Calma Tiago! O 5 lança mais rápido, só que tem menos precisão, é quase certo que seja ela, ou você não confia na sua escolha?" "Claro que eu confio! Bem vamos ver se acertamos o Wood já vai falar"_. Ficaram murmurando os dois.

- Bem eu em conjunto do resto do time, acho que a pessoa mais indicada para substituir Harvey Whaley é... Brianne Malin, por favor, um passo a frente garota – a tal garota, era a numero três, Tiago quase deu um grito de alegria, por algum motivo estranho, mas Andressa tapou a boca dele a tempo. _"Quer que nos vejam aqui?"_.

Logo os outros candidatos se retiravam e o time, agora completo, começava a treinar, depois de algum tempo Tiago começou a reclamar de fome.

- Você não tomou café, não?

- Eu não consegui comer...

- Arff...Vai lá na cozinha, come, e depois volta, se o treino acabar eu vou lá te encontrar, ok?

- Ok! – respondeu o menino se levantando.

- Er...Tiago?

- Oi?

- Como eu faço pra ir a cozinha?

O menino revira os olhos e responde:

- No saguão de entrada, em vez de subir pro Sexto andar que vai dar pro nosso salão, vá para a porta a direita e desça um lance de escadas, e você vai parar num corredor com varias pinturas, a maioria de comida, vá até uma grande fruteira de prata e faça cócegas na pêra e...Pronto! Você chegou à cozinha! – disse sorrindo – Tchau! – e saiu correndo atrás de comida.

- Queria saber como ele descobriu isso – murmurou Andressa para si mesma.

O treino corria tranqüilo, e nada do Tiago voltar, até que, sem querer a nova artilheira deu um passe que passou a metros de distancia do capitão, este desceu pra apanhar a bola, que havia caído próxima a Andressa.

- Oi! – falou alegre.

- Oi baixinha! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Assistindo o treino?

- É pode ser – falou Wood sorrindo – há quanto tempo ce tá aqui?

- Eu assisti a seleção junto com o Potter.

- Aquele seu amigo?

- É.

- Eí Wood! Anda logo com essa bola! – gritou Lais Mattos, a goleira do time.

- Calma aí! – gritou Wood de volta – tá gostando de assistir?

- Claro! Posso? – perguntou apontando a bola, enquanto isso o resto do time, pelo menos os que precisavam da goles estava parado.

- Pode! – respondeu entregando a bola e tentando imaginar o que ela ia fazer.

Andressa pegou a goles e jogou-a.

- Eí o que ce tá fazendo?

Nisso a goles parou encaixada nas mãos de Laís, esta sorriu.

Como você fez isso?

Meu irmão é goleiro do time de futebol, e jogar vôlei as vezes é útil, apesar de achar que o basquete teve mais peso nisso.

Como? O que são...- o menino não terminou, Laís estava chamando-o novamente.

Eí Wood!

O que ?– respondeu se virando.

Laís lançara a bola de volta, o motivo ele não entendeu. Andressa num gesto rápido saltou e deu um tapinha na bola, roubando-a com precisão, um gesto meio parecido com o de uma roubada de basquete.

A tava esquecendo de falar, eu não sou baixinha – respondeu irritada, tá certo que não gostava de ser alta, mas ser chama de baixinha era dose!

Eí garota! – falou gritando Mattos na direção dos dois.

Oi?

Manda essa bola de novo!

Hã? Tá! – e jogou de novo, e novamente a bola se encaixou nas mãos da goleira.

Pessoal pode voltar pro salão porque o treino acabou por hoje! – falou Mattos, e como no resto daquela seqüência, ninguém entendeu nada, enquanto isso a goleira descia em direção aos dois.

Laís o capitão do time sou eu!

Eu sei seu imbecil, mas eu estou precisando falar com você! – e virando-se para a garota - qual o seu nome?

Andressa Willer – depois daquela resposta Wood resolveu ficar calado. _"Mulheres, quem entende?" –_ pensou ele.

Por que você não tentou a vaga pro time?

Bem eu nunca assisti a um jogo, muito menos sei jogar, e pra fechar eu estou no primeiro ano.

- Hum... – por algum motivo a garota sorriu – espere um segundo que eu tenho que falar com o capitão aqui, vamos ali conversar Wood.

- Sinceramente eu não te entendo Laís! Qual o motivo disso?

- Presta atenção Wood, essa garota tem potencial, eu sei.

- E poderia me dizer como você sabe?

- Presta atenção, o lançamento dela foi preciso, ela tem força e a roubada de bola que ela deu em você?

- Eu estava desatento! – respondeu fechando a cara, dando uma impressão de estrema infantilidade.

- Não venha com essa Fernando Wood, o ano passado você foi eleito o melhor artilheiro de Hogwarts pelo jornal interno.

- Que por acaso você é a editora.

- Nada a ver! Olha só você tem a melhor recepção e finalização, de acordo com as avaliações, ou seja, não ia ser uma garota do primeiro ano, que nunca jogou quadribol que iria conseguir roubar uma bola sua.

Eu já disse, eu tava distraído!

Pois eu acho o contrario! E lembre-se Malin se forma este ano! Se não estiver enganada, podemos já deixar essa garota treinando conosco, assim o ano que vem já vai estar entrosada no time!

Ok você esta certa, mas essa garota nunca pegou numa vassoura, provavelmente!

Isso é o de menos, é só ensiná-la a voar então!

Com que vassoura? As do colégio? Elas são horríveis!

Tudo bem, me dá a sua vassoura que eu ensino!

Nunca, e se ela estragá-la?

Pare de enrolar Wood, e me de logo essa vassoura!

Por que não a sua?

Tudo bem, mas pare de encher! Você terá de me emprestar a sua.

Pelo menos eu sei que você voa bem - entregando a vassoura, um tanto relutante.

Obrigada pelo elogio, agora vamos - quando eles se aproximaram da Andressa – Garota, já vôo numa vassoura?

Não, as aulas de vôo estão marcados para daqui a 18 dias, se não em engano – alguém anda contando os dias pelas tais aulas..pelo jeito...

Então...Eu gostaria de ver como você voa – disse Laís, Wood preferiu ficar quieto no seu canto, afinal quem entende as mulheres?

- Olha... eu não te conheço e também não gosto disso não...

- Fica tranqüila, eu sei o que faço –falou Mattos e Wood pensou: _E eu pensava que era o capitão aqui..._

- Ok... O que faço?

- Monte na vassoura e de um leve impulso com os pés – disse Lais, fazendo o movimento para que a garota visse, e já ficando no ar para terminar suas pretensões.

- Tudo bem – falou a primeiroanista - e seja o que Merlim quiser –completou em pensamento. Ao dar impulso sentiu o vento roçar de leve em sua face, liberdade... Como que por instinto, talvez fosse isso mesmo, inclinou-se na vassoura para ganhar mais velocidade e altura, fechou os olhos e subiu, quando parou por um instante estava a uma altura um tanto quanto relativa dali poderia ver boa parte do território a sua volta, então ouviu uma voz:

- Eí! Desça aqui! – era Lais, havia subido realmente alto...Bem acima da altura normal que os jogadores costumavam usar...Desceu até ficar frente a frente com a outra – Ótimo, agora eu vou me posicionar no gol, você terá apenas de se movimentar e tentar acertar entre os aros..Ok? – e entregou a goles.

- Beleza... – e em pensamento – Pra que tudo isso? Se ela quer...Droga! Que coisa ter que se mexer nessa vassoura é muito ruim! Mas pelo menos eu posso voar assim! Aê! Pro lado de cá... Pro lado de lá...Zigue-zague...Zigue-zigue..zague-zague...Distancia...E...Avança rápido em movimento aleatórios...E...PONTO! – grita essa ultima parte...

- Boa garota! – diz Mattos lançando a goles novamente – vamos tentar mais um pouco...

- Pra que tudo isso? – pergunta

- Nada demais...quando terminar dependendo do resultado eu te falo...

As duas continuaram nessa por um curto pequeno de tempo... Andressa marcou mais algumas vezes, e Laís conseguiu defender poucas...Mas estava satisfeita...Agora era só avisar a garota que teria de comprar uma vassoura... Wood aprovou, alias não tinha muita escolha, por algum motivo estranho...Sempre que Laís Mattos entrava na jogada, ele perdia o passe... No fim de tudo Andressa descobriu que teria a vaga de artilheira para o ano seguinte...Despediu-se dos dois...Que pelo que parecia iam voltar a discutir...

**N/A:****Pois capitulo leve... Sinceramente eu gosto da Mattos, manda mais que o Wood! Viva as mulheres! Hauhauahuahuahauha.. brincadeira...agora..onde está o Tiago que não apareceu?**

**Próximos Cap – Semelhanças a parte...**

**- vocês não pensam como eu... a Lílian ta tão quietinha no canto dela...**

**Ceninha**

_"- Eu vi! Agora qual o motivo da briga dos dois – somente indo se concentrar agora no motivo da briga...Afinal eram seus amigos!_

_ - Pelo que eu entendi é por causa de balé... o Sirius acha que isso é algo muito fútil e a Lílian pelo jeito gosta disso..._

_ - Arff... Com licença que nessa eu to com a Lílian! – e se levanta pra ajudar a amiga nessa...briga..._

_ - VOCE É UM IMBECIL RETARDADO SIRUIS BLACK! NEM CONHECE E VEM FALANDO!-gritava Lílian._

_ - ORAS LILIAN, BALÉ? ISSO É COISA DE BICHINHA!_

_ - COISA DE BICHA? BALÉ É SOMENTE PARA OS FORTES!- entra uma nova voz no meio da gritaria...Andressa Willer – ORAS NUNCA ME VIU NÃO?_

_ - FORTES? NÃO ME FAÇA RIR! QUALQUER UM DANÇA BALÉ! –nisso o menino faz uma imitação ridícula de uma bailarina dando um rodopio...quem viu a cena não agüentou e caiu na risada."_

**Isso que eu chamo de uma turma do barulho...**

**Sarah-Lupin-Black:**malvadona, eu? Porque? Concrodo, tadinho dele... Mas, eu sabia que um dia teria de escrever essa parte –porque eu não sei, mas teria de escrever. Bjzinhus.


	13. Semelhanças a parte

**Capitulo 13 – Semelhanças à parte...**

Andressa foi a cozinha como havia combinado com o Tiago, chegando lá procurou, procurou e nada... Bem se ele não estava ali e conforme o combinado deveria estar no campo... Mas não...Sem escolhas foi para o salão...Tropeçou num degrau...Para sua infelicidade seu pé ficou preso... Realmente não era seu momento de sorte... Puxava, puxava...

**- **Droga sai! –tentando puxar inutilmente a perna.

**- **Eí! Quer ajuda? – fala uma voz surgindo do nada, a menina olhou, reconhecia-o do dia da seleção, era Carlos Dante.

**- **Por favor!

**- **O menino juntamente de seu amigo a ajudam a sair daquele buraco!

**- **Eu sou Carlos Dante e esse é meu amigo Eric Bones –falou o menino, ele era moreno, os olhos escuros, Eric era dono de um cabelo loiro escuro e lindos olhos índigo era o mais alto dos dois, e Carlos tinha um corpo mais atarracado que Eric, já que este era mais...Magrelo...

**- **Brigada! Eu sou Andressa Willer, o que vocês fazem aqui?

**- **Bem...Estávamos voltando da biblioteca quando...Encontramos uma passagem secreta – começou Eric.

**- **Melhor ela nos encontrou!

**- **Ok...Tanto faz...Mas continuem – falou Andressa curiosa.

**- **E bem... – continuou Eric – saímos num corredor aqui por perto e tentávamos encontrar o caminho para o nosso salão comunal e você? O que fazia aqui?

**- **Bem... Eu voltava para o meu salão... Só que esse degrau _maledeto_ prendeu meu pé! – os garotos riram...

**- **Falta de sorte... Er... Temos que voltar Dante lembra? A Akido está nos esperando no salão para terminarmos nossa tarefa.

**- **É mesmo! –falou Dante - Thaus! –disseram os dois e saíram meio correndo, meio perdidos pela escadaria.

**- **Thau! –falou a menina saindo da escada, logo virou um corredor a esquerda e... Então algo já conhecido veio-lhe a mente, foi tudo muito rápido, a menina se sentiu sufocada e então desmaiou, caindo de frente...

**- **Eí! Acorda! - ouvia uma voz insistente chamando-a estava se sentindo zonza, sua face estava pregada no chão, sua vista estava enevoada, e ainda tinha aquela voz no seu ouvido...

**- **Hã? O que aconteceu? –ouviu sua própria voz falando.

**- **Estava passando e a encontrei desmaiada... Está tudo bem? – falava a outra voz.

**- **Acho que sim... Na medida do possível – sua voz estava fraca e tentava se levantar aos poucos – quem é você?

**- **Eu? Eu sou Paul Menniver... – a garota estava conseguindo se levantar apoiando na parede, sua vista continuava turva.

**- **Ah...Onde você está? Não consigo vê-lo...

**- **Bem eu tenho que ir...Adeus! – nisso a vista da garota melhorou um pouco, mas não havia ninguém...Tinha certeza que tivera alguém ali... Mas como sumira assim tão rápido? Além disso, não conseguira ouvir os passos da pessoa se afastando... Bem deixou isso de lado e foi para sua casa... Meio cambaleante, meio zonza, sem enxergar de forma definida, mas aos poucos melhorando, quando chegou já estava bem novamente.

**- **Senha? –falou o retrato da mulher gorda.

**- **Sangue de unicórnio vermelho, é claro se o nosso amado monitor não mudou novamente...

**- **Pode passar querida... O monitor me avisou que mudará a senha novamente somente a semana que vem...

**- **Ainda bem...

**- **No salão ouvia-se gritos, Andressa reconheceu a voz de Lílian e Sirius, mas o seu alvo primeiro era Tiago...

**- **Olas! –cumprimentou os amigos que apenas assistiam à discussão – o que houve?

**- **Ninguém entendeu –falou Isabelly, a menina estava roxa de vergonha somente pelo simples fato da atenção que os amigos chamavam com aquela briga, no inicio Andressa nunca imaginaria o quanto à menina era tímida, mas depois de alguns dias de convivência antes das aulas terem inicio descobriu que Bruna era a mais "animada" e sobrava pra Isabelly falar... Em geral porque ela perdia no par ou impar...

**- **Tiago eu posso falar com você? – pergunta Andressa se sentando do lado do menino.

**- **Diz aí! –responde o garoto.

**- **Bem porque você não foi para o campo de quadribol conforme o combinado?

**- **Olha só... Eu tava indo, só que daí eu vi o pessoal voltando do treino..então eu com a minha mente brilhante pensei... Vou direto pro salão que assim não vão dar desencontros!

**- **Realmente brilhante! Tirando o fato que eu tive de ir a cozinha a toa!

**- **Er... Até os gênios cometem erros!

**- **Eu vi! Agora qual o motivo da briga dos dois – somente indo se concentrar agora no motivo da briga...Afinal eram seus amigos!

**- **Pelo que eu entendi é por causa de balé... o Sirius acha que isso é algo muito fútil e a Lílian pelo jeito gosta disso...

**- **Arff... Com licença que nessa eu to com a Lílian! – e se levanta pra ajudar a amiga nessa...briga...

**- **VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL RETARDADO SIRUIS BLACK! NEM CONHECE E VEM FALANDO!-gritava Lílian.

**- **ORAS LILIAN, BALÉ? ISSO É COISA DE BICHINHA!

**- **COISA DE BICHA? BALÉ É SOMENTE PARA OS FORTES!- entra uma nova voz no meio da gritaria...Andressa Willer – ORAS NUNCA ME VIU NÃO?

**- **FORTES? NÃO ME FAÇA RIR! QUALQUER UM DANÇA BALÉ! –nisso o menino faz uma imitação ridícula de uma bailarina dando um rodopio...quem viu a cena não agüentou e caiu na risada.

**- **ORAS ISSO NÃO É DANÇAR BALÉ – gritaram juntas as meninas e Andressa continuou – DUVIDO QUE VOCE CONSIGA ABRIR UM ESPACATO (1)DECENTE!

**- **FAZER O QUE? QUE É ISSO?

**- **DROGA! NÃO DÁ PRA FAZER COM ESSA ROUPA! SE NÃO EU TE MOSTRAVA! COM ESSE UNIFORME...-Andressa começou a reclamar, mas...

**- **SILÊNCIO VOCÊS TRÊS! OU SEREI OBRIGADA A TIRAR PONTOS DA NOSSA CASA! –gritou o monitor e baixando o tom de voz – e eu não quero fazer isso... –por algum motivo estranho, a voz baixa dava uma impressão mais sinistra...

**- **Mas – Andressa tentou falar algo sendo impedida por Lílian que sussurrou no seu ouvido:

**- **Você não quer que acabemos pegando uma detenção né? Vamos para o dormitório...

**- **Er...ok –respondeu e falando mais alto –Thauzinho pessoal eu tenho que subir!

As duas subiram e logo se jogaram em suas respectivas camas, e começara a rir...Riam muito... Sem parar... Quem visse até pensaria qual foi a piada.. Ou se tinham jogado gás hilariante no dormitório...

**- **Eu não sabia que você dançava balé Andressa –começou Lílian se recompondo.

**- **E você acha que um dia eu iria imaginar minha mais nova amiga brigando com um amigo só por causa de balé? – as duas cariam novamente na risada...Mas tentaram se controlar...

**- **O Sirius que foi um chato...

**- **Lílian... Esse é o Sirius... Agora como você aprendeu a amar tanto o balé?

**- **Eu faço...Digo fazia... O duro é que não vai ter mais jeito de treinar...

**- **É mesmo! Não tem jeito de ligar umas musicas pra poder ensaiar...

**- **Peraí você também fazia?

**- **Sim!

**- **Eí dava pra treinarmos juntas...Mesmo sem som, pelo menos à parte dos alongamentos, assim não perderíamos a nossa flexibilidade... Topas?

**- **Tô dentro! – nisso entram no quarto Isabelly e Bruna.

**- **O que as madames estão aprontando? –fala Bruna numa pose de séria que ninguém leva a serio... Nova serie de risadas...

**- **Nós acabamos de descobrir algo em comum –disse Lílian.

**- **O gosto por amar barraco? –fala Isabelly, Lílian tava um travesseiro nela.

**- **Não o balé! –fala Andressa.

**- **Nós também temos gostos em comum é Isabelly?

**- **Lógico! Fizemos aulas de violão juntas!

**- **Oba! Vocês também cantam? –pergunta Lílian.

**- **É lógico que sim! Violão e canto! Tivemos aulas juntas! – fala Isabelly.

**- **Coitado do professor! –fala Andressa recebendo um travesseiro na cabeça, que fora jogado pela Bruna...- Aí!

**- **Legal eu também fiz aula de canto e violão –disse Lílian salvando Andressa de mais um travesseiro...

**- **Opa! Já podemos formar uma banda! E você Andressa também toca alguma coisa? –começa Bruna.

**- **Eu não! Nem canto! Eu desenho!

**- **Que pena! Ficamos apenas um trio! – dizia Bruna.

Andressa mostra a língua, e Bruna joga um outro travesseiro, que sem querer acerta Isabelly, que ao revidar acerta Lílian...

**- **GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIRO! –gritam Bruna e Andressa juntas...

**N/A: gostaram? Espero que sim... Um capitulo bem levinho...E risadas a mais... O prox. se chamará Será sonhos que me confundem... Lembre-se...Ainda tem coisas que estão para surgir...Afinal de contas... Temos algo estranho acontecendo, não?**

**- Espacato – eu não me lembro como se escreve..se estiver errado sorry, masé o mais básico, aquele de abrir as pernas n chão...**

**- Ops! Erro no capitulo da seleção... Eu coloquei Bonne quando na realidade é Bones..apesar que eu acho que Bonne soa melhor XD**

**- Eric Bones é todo seu dona Fairy, que me ajudou a escolher a descrição dele, valews Fighter!**


	14. Sonhos que me confundem

**Capitulo 14 – Sonhos que me confundem**

Com sono, ela foi dormir era a ultima noite de lua cheia, e pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao castelo teve um de seus sonhos estranhos, como das outras vezes apareceu um relógio, só que desta vez, como em algumas outras, ele girava rapidamente no sentido anti-horário, e parou em determinada hora, após um calendário, só que este em vez de ir passando para o dia, ou mês seguinte, estava indo para trás. Os números que seguiram fizeram a mesma coisa, e no final uma imagem se formou, era uma menininha de uns três anos, morena, estava de costas sentada na grama em frente à mansão que Andressa reconheceu sento sua casa, e a menina ela mesma... Ela se aproximou da criança e a tocou, neste instante na frente de ambas surge um homem, vestido com um terno cinza, loiro claríssimo, e em volta deste parecia emanar um brilho dourado.

O homem pegou a criança no colo, e falou:

Um dia menina, você vai voltar para o mundo que pertences...

Eu? Vota pla ondi?

Um mundo de magia, você esta destinada a ele, e lá fará grandes coisas, pois a muito que esperam que o teu sangue volte.

Quem é ocê? – falou a menina encarando o homem confusa, Andressa apenas assistia a cena, tendo se aproximado mais tocou no braço, dela mesma quando menor.

Eu sou um guardião, Gabriel.

Tomo qui si escrevi?

Você nem ao menos sabe escrever menina por que queres saber?

Pu que eu quelu! – Andressa sorriu, sua madrinha lhe dissera uma vez que sempre fora geniosa, desde que nascera, aí estava a comprovação.

Tudo bem eu lhe digo se escreve como Gabriel, sabe? G-AB-R-I-E-L, mas se fala a primeira silaba com pronuncia Gay, em vez de Ga, pronto?

Si, mas comu qui você sabe qui sou eu? – perguntou a menina ainda no colo do homem.

Feche os olhos, e me diga o que vê.

A menina fez o que era pedido, e Andressa também, talvez por estar num sonho, ou por estar em conato com ela mesma, ela viu novamente o relógio, o calendário, todos correndo para frente, como de costume, e a imagem que se seguiu foi surpreendente, ela via de longe o castelo de Hogwarts, com os jardins e tudo mais, depois os relógios novamente, e fim, abriu os olhos.

Então pequena o que vistes?

Um castéio, com jadins, e lago como nos contos di fada. Também palece que tem umas colujas vuando.

Sim, como nos contos de fada, o que você vê é o castelo de Hogwarts. Você ira pra lá quando chegar à hora lembre-se menina, estes sonhos, tem mais significado do que parecem. – falando isso colocou a garota de volta no chão.

Mas pu...

Não tem o porquê menina... É uma pena que uma pessoa tão jovem irá passar por tantas dificuldades como você... Diga-me qual é o seu maior desejo, aquele do fundo do coração, eu te darei o que me pedir se eu puder...

Eu... Eu –Andressa sentiu um estranho aperto no coração sabia o que era – eu quelia que meu pai me amasse comu ama meu irmão, que cudasse de mim como faiz com ele...

Infelizmente isso é uma das poucas coisas que estão longe do meu alcance, mas ele te ama, a maneira dele infelizmente, mas a ama, e chegara o dia em que você finamente irá ver isso, pena que será tarde... Um dia eu te verei novamente. Em Hogwarts procure por alguém chamado Pirraça, se não é provável que ele te procure...

Quem...-a menininha foi perguntar, mas o homem com brilho dourado havia desaparecido, tão rapidamente quanto aparecido...

Um calendário substituiu a imagem, corria novamente para o futuro, depois num relógio girando em sentido horário, e Andressa Willer acabara de acordar, sendo inda cinco horas da manhã...

O que fora aquilo? Por que esses sonhos tinham que voltar a acontecer? Aquele homem, quem seria ele? Não foi só um sonho, isso apenas um sonho, mas então como teria visto o castelo? – pensava a menina.

Confusa saiu da cama e pensou em escrever o que sonhara em seu diário, mas algo a impeliu a em vez disso, pegar suas pastas de desenhos, era estranho, mas desde de pequena seus desenhos era diferentes dos de uma criança normal, pelo que sua tia lhe contara, em vez dos tradicionais rabiscos, ela retratava desde que começara a pegar um lápis e papel desenhos bem delineados, conseguia desenhar os rostos das outras pessoas com perfeição desde que tinha dois anos, era engraçado, sua madrinha havia pedido que os empregados guardassem os seus desenho em vez de jogá-los fora como seria normal, e entregá-los a ela, e quando havia feito 7 anos, Kátia lhe dera de presente duas enormes pastas com todos os seus desenhos, e desde então ela guardava todos os que fazia,e nesse momento ela pegou suas pastas, e se dirigiu ao salão comunal, ali poderia olhá-los sem atrapalhar ninguém...

O sol começava a despontar no horizonte seria uma linda cena para retratar, pensou, mas não agora, sentou numa poltrona e pegou uma das pastas mais antigas, não sabia exatamente o porquê daquilo, mas sentia que devia fazer, então viu uma imagem que a surpreendeu, era o retrato daquele homem, Gabriel, estava até escrito seu nome embaixo, uma lembrança lhe surgiu...

_**Flashback**_

A pequena Andressa estava nos jardins de sua casa aos 3 anos de idade, desenhando concentrada, momentos antes, havia entrado correndo na casa e pedira papel e lápis, queria desenhar algo, os empregados já estavam acostumados, um deles, o mordomo, lhe entregou o que havia pedido e a menina, com um caderno de desenho com folhas grandes e uma estojo de lápis de cor, saíra séria para o jardim, todos já estavam acostumados com o jeitinho da menina, e não evitaram um sorriso, em especial o mordomo, que sentia uma afeição pela menina, que costumava ser esquecida pelo pai.

A menina ficou lá, concentrada por muito tempo, desenhando, parecia ter terminado quando sua madrinha chegou.

Oi! – disse Andressa virando-se apenas por um instante para cumprimentar quem havia chegado.

Oi, o que minha afilhada está fazendo?-falou a mulher se sentando ao lado da menina.

Desenhando...-respondeu a garota olhando para o desenho.

Posso ver?

Hum...Espela um poco que eu to terminando...Kati?

Fala querida...

Kati, iscreve um nome pla mim nesse desenho?

Escrevo, qual é?

Gabriel –falou a menina séria, lembrando-se do que aquele homem estranho havia dito, e ao dizer seu nome, lembrou do que havia perguntado e respondeu exatamente como ele havia dito que se escrevia.

Hum...Gabriel? Com i? – a menina afirmou com a cabeça – que tal escrever com y, pra ficar diferente?

NAUM! TEM QUE SER COM I!

Calma...- Katia pegou o desenho - a parte superior de um homem, vestido com um terno branco e um contorno dourado a sua volta, com a imagem de um castelo ao fundo, onde apareciam pássaros voando - e escreveu num canto o que a menina pedira - pronto?

Sim...

Quem é?

Sei lá, alguém...-falou a menina de forma lacônica, algo lhe dizia para não contar a verdade.

Posso ficar com ele?

Fique...

_**Fim do Flashblack**_

Olha o papel em suas mãos, estas tremiam. _"Céus, como pode ser possível? Quem era aquele homem? Seria um bruxo? O mais estranho é como ele sabia que ela era bruxa, sabia mais do que ela mesma, só erra num momento, seu pai não a amava, mas ele estivera certo sobre tanta coisa, que..."._Não se iluda... – ouviu uma voz interior lhe dizer. _"Será que irei revê-lo? Por que procurar justamente Pirraça? Se esses sonhos têm significado real... Como o que tivera, essas imagens que vinham, mesmo quando estava acordada, talvez, será? Será que... que... que esses sonhos eram reais, eram visões da realidade? Todos aqueles pesadelos realmente aconteceram? Aquelas pessoas sofrendo... morrendo... Bem só gostaria de saber o que fazer para mudar tudo isso..._

Você não pode mudar... Por mais que queira... Algumas coisas são do passado... Outras do Futuro, ou então do presente... Mas você não pode interferir... –surgiu uma voz... Não dava para saber da onde vinha... Mas podia ouvi-la com exatidão – Procure a quem deva e obedeça-o será o melhor a fazer... – era a voz de um senhor... – E provavelmente o mais seguro para todos... Para todos...- então a menina teve o vislumbre de um senhor idoso sentado numa pedra ata como se esta fosse um banco... A longa barba branca, os cabelos grandes e brancos como a mais pura neve, as marcas da idade e do tempo passado... Ele parecia sorrir para ela... Vestia uma longa túnica branca...

Foi como se a aflição que tinha atingido o coração da menina passa-se e ela adormeceu ali... Sentada numa poltrona com suas pastas em volta...

_Alguns dias atrás... _

Qual o motivo para me chamar?

Eu precisava lhe dizer Europa... Eu acho que _ela_ chegou...

Tem certeza?

Eu pude sentir... Confie em mim...

Eu sei... Vamos para a clareira... Aqui não é um bom lugar para conversarmos... Podem nos ver do castelo...

Sim... Claro...

Os dois caminhavam em silêncio, ao chegarem Europa é saudada por um jovem potro...

Este é Firenze, meu filho...

Prazer em conhecê-lo rapaz.

O prazer é meu – disse o jovem fazendo uma reverencia.

Não era necessário meu jovem...

Firenze reúna o conselho de anciãos na tenda principal, nós estaremos esperando os outros ali... Seja rápido... E não deixe que ninguém mais se aproxime... O que vai ser dito ali é de sigilo absoluto...

Sim, mamãe - o potrinho sai em disparada reunindo o conselho.

Os dois se dirigem a tenda principal, Europa utilizando a magia que dos centauros possuíam sacra o local para que nenhum som emitido ali dentro pudesse sair...

Minha cara Europa serei breve, pois tenho que voltar logo... Depois passe a noticia aos outros... Ninguém pode notar minha ausência...

Então por que correste este risco ao sair em horário de almoço?

Pois ela estará aqui está noite... Cumprirá detenção com Hagrid, achei que iria gostar de vê-la... Chama-s Andressa Willer e pertence à casa de Godric.

Coragem...

Ela irá precisar acima de tudo... Depois me diga se não concorda comigo... – e saiu... Os anciões esperavam do lado de fora a esperava para o inicio do conselho...

_Horas mais tarde..._

Eu olhava pela janela de uma das torres em direção a Floresta... Percebi quando Hagrid voltava com a menina para o castelo... Então Europa me chamou...

Você estava certo...

Não lhe disse?

Sim... Pobre garota... Irá sofrer tanto... Gostaria de poder ajudá-la...

E vai... Assim como eu... Teremos de fazer o que está escrito em nosso destino...

**N/A: ok...Em vez de limpar a barra eu pioro a situação...Quem sabe no prox. as coisas melhorem? Eu não prometo porque às vezes eu planejo algo e nem sai o que eu esperava... Conforme eu vou escrevendo vai...Saindo... porque eu escrevo aidna se ninguem lê? resposta..porq eu sou teimosa..e vai q tem algum timido q gosta? ele(s) merecem saber o fim..msmo q eu leve anos fazendo isso...rs**


	15. Um livro em meio aos outros

**N/A: brigadinha pra Tassia que leu a fic... brigada msmo cherrie.. adorei receber sua re, e fica tranuila que eu sou teimosa e non vou parar de escrever... e nem precisava ter mandado duas reviews.. uma só tava bom **

**e pra qm le e não comenta.. beijinhos pra vcs tbm...**

**Segredos do Passado que Modificam o Futuro -**

**By Sinistra Negra**

**Capitulo 15– Um livro em meio aos outros**

Pág. 2513

_... Entre as muitas profecias já feitas, está é a considerada a mais importante, e está perdida em algum lugar, fala sobre o ressurgimento de um sangue muito antigo e poderoso, que segundo o pouco que se sabe serão seis no total, na época em que ele voltar o mundo estará em meio à escuridão das trevas, alguns acreditam que já aconteceu, outros que está para vir, mas no fim ninguém pode dizer nada._

_Quando houve a luta contra Grindelwald as pessoas acreditaram ter chegado à hora, mas nela Alvo Dumbledore derrotou o bruxo, portanto apenas um em vez dos seis que a profecia fala._

_Também se sabe que tais herdeiros virão para derrotar o mal que surgiu, ao lado deles estarão outros bruxos citados, como os herdeiros do leão, da águia, do texugo e da serpente, quatro herdeiros de linhagens diferentes, como são quatros os elementos em que o homem acreditava, o fogo, o ar, a terra e a água, sendo estes elementos também citados._

_Fala-se por último de um inocente, como não se tem registros da profecia, apenas o que foi repassado por aqueles que a ouviram, segundo que os especialistas remontaram talvez tenha algo escrito assim, sobre o inocente:_

_" Quando o inocente for preso_

_Um período de trevas chega ao fim_

_Para o inicio de uma falsa paz_

_Na sua libertação_

_O grande mal retornará_

_Então tudo irá acontecer"_

_A grande dificuldade é que não se tem certeza de nada, talvez os elementos sejam os mesmos que os herdeiros dos animais, ou todos eles sejam apenas referências aos herdeiros, até mesmo o inocente, aliás nem se sabe se esta profecia é verdadeira, se for com certeza é a mais importante já feita._

_Ela foi elaborada por Rowena Ravenclaw, uma das fundadoras de Hogwarts, e nela, também foi citada, isto sendo palavras da própria fundadora, é que o protetor dos herdeiros viria de sua terra sempre seria bem vindo no castelo, mas na época se têm indícios que o tal protetor estava ao seu lado, ou seja, mais questões são levantadas, a profecia poderia ter sido realizada na própria época, como poderia ser também um descendente dessa pessoa que estava ao lado de Ravenclaw. Para início nem se sabe realmente da onde Ravenclaw veio, pois a própria não gostava de falar sobre seu passado._

_O que se tem sobre esta profecia, são trechos que pessoas ouviram de conversas entre os fundadores do colégio Hogwarts._

_Especialistas já tentaram reconstituir a profecia em cima do que se sabe, e eles dizem que este é um trabalho impossível, já que não há dados suficientes, que apesar de tudo é improvável que Ravenclaw tenha feito esta profecia, já que está nunca deve o dom necessário, e que se ela escreveu pode ter sido alucinação ou então tenha agido sobre, o chamado, o sopro das parcas e dito próxima a alguém, que eles julgam ser mais provável Hufflepuff, já que está era sua melhor amiga, uma vez que uma pessoa não lembra o que diz quando está sobre o efeito do sopro das parcas, que é considerado um fenômeno extremamente raro..._

_Especialistas ainda tentam encontrar, outros remontar esta profecia, mas ela é por demais complexa, mas a esperança ainda é forte, pois quem conseguir tal feito, terá seu nome marcado na história bruxa ..._


	16. Buscando Respostas

**Capitulo 16 – Buscando respostas...**

Como fora a ultima lua cheia do mês, Remo se sentiu feliz ao ser levado e volta para a enfermaria, afinal logo estaria voltando para o convívio com os amigos, a única pessoa que vira durante essa semana além da enfermeira fora Andressa... Ela sempre dava um jeito de aparecer, que amenizava o fato de ter de ficar sem falar nada... Sem contar o dia em que ela apareceu com uns livros de literatura... Eram livros de contos trouxas que ela vira na biblioteca... Acabara escolhendo um pra poder matar o tempo, ele era bastante interessante... Chamava-se No País das Formigas, contava a historia de dois garotos, João Peralta e Pé-de-Moleque, que tomavam escondidos, a poção de um feiticeiro e acabavam encolhendo e não conseguindo tomar a outra para crescer, e tendo de fugir do gato do feiticeiro vivem uma grande aventura para conseguirem voltar a seu tamanho normal... Era pequeno e fino... Mas bastante divertido! Foi recebido com festa pelos amigos, Lílian se prontificou a passar a matéria, Tiago atropelando na hora de contar sobre a seleção de quadribol... Enfim de volta a uma rotina que não gostaria de ter de deixar tão cedo...

No resto da turma tudo continuava bem, Andressa e Lílian todas as tardes davam um jeito de se fecharem numa sala e ficavam se alongando, fazendo passos de balé, o trio musical mandou corujas para casa pedindo os violões, e se reuniam às vezes para tocar juntas, volta e meia Andressa e Sirius discutiam no salão comunal, na sala de aula – antes dessa começar – ou em qualquer lugar, Andressa fez novos amigos na biblioteca, Carlos Dante e Eric Bones, volta e meia se via os três conversando...

_Alguns dias antes..._

"- Profª McGonagall? – disse Andressa abrindo de leve a porta da sala da profª e enfiando a cabeça dentro do recinto."

"- Entre, srta. Willer – respondeu a mulher."

"_- Como ela sempre sabe quem é quem?_- surgiu esta pergunta na cabeça da garota que se limitou a falar – Bem há alguns dias eu estava conversado com Jhonatan, um amigo, e bem... – porque sempre, ou quase sempre, que temos que perguntar ou pedir algo começamos a enrolar? – er... Ele estava fazendo um trabalho e tinha um pedaço falando... Falando sobre animagos e... – a profª fez um gesto para que ela continua-se, a menina que estava com os cabelos presos com um elástico ficava mexendo numa pequena mexa, sinal de nervosismo – E... Eu gostaria... Gostaria de aprender a me transformar num...- terminou de falar e mordeu o lábio inferior."

"- A senhorita deve estar sabendo então que poucos bruxos conseguem, não?"

"- Sim senhora, segundo a pesquisa do Jhonny apenas 6 bruxos conseguiram tal feito neste século."

"- Exato, já que tem tanta certeza venha comigo – e dizendo isto à professora se levantou – provavelmente só terá um nível técnico e conhecimento suficiente para isso quando entrar no 5° ano – a mulher ia caminhando e a menina seguindo-a – tem realmente certeza do que quer? Não acha melhor esperar até lá para começar."

"- Sim senhora. Não senhora, quanto mais demorar para começar mais vai demorar para conseguir alcançar meu objetivo. – falou e logo pensou '_agora pareço aqueles caras do exercito que se vê em filmes falando assim'_."

"- Tudo bem, para inicio você tem que saber que não estudará apenas transfiguração durante a sua preparação, terá de ver feitiços, poções e em grau menor um bom conhecimento de herbologia, além disso, não terá de falar uma formula latina como é comum – _"Ok, Andressa... o que raios é essa tal fórmula latina?" _– pensa a menina confusa, a mulher continua – deixe-me explicar melhor, quando se faz um feitiço ou algo que requeira o uso da varinha existe a necessidade, na grande maioria das vezes, um exemplo seria ao fazer o feitiço para desarmar existe a necessidade de se falar _Expelliarmus_, mas no caso da animagogia não existe a necessidade de se falar nada, consegue compreender agora?"

"- Sim, senhora – e completa mentalmente – _não teria sido mais fácil ter falado desde o inicio que não havia necessidade de abrir a boca?"_

"- Agora vamos pegar os livros que você irá necessitar, após isso estará liberada, e eu irei notificar aos professores e ao diretor. Olá Irma!"

"- Olá Professora Minerva, o que deseja?"

"- Irmã esta menina – Andressa deu um thauzinho para a mulher que a reconhece – a partir de agora terá acesso livre à seção restrita – a bibliotecária olha novamente para Andressa que se limita a sorrir – por tempo indeterminado."

"- Claro professora – a mulher não pode deixar de achar isso estranho, mas... Afinal quem estava falando era à vice-diretora..."

"- A senhorita Willer irá fazer alguns estudos extras então iremos buscar alguns títulos na seção reservada."

"- Sim, claro professora, prefere buscar os livros a senhora mesma ou quer que eu os pegue?"

"- Acho melhor que você os pegue Irma. Podemos acompanhá-la? Seria bom a menina conhecer o local..."

"- Claro... Sigam-me – a mulher as guiou para dentro da seção, após destravar a porta _"Esse ano alguns engraçadinhos tentaram invadir o local"_. Ninguém que visse a biblioteca do castelo nunca poderia negar que esta era enorme, isso não contando com a seção reservada, já que poucos entravam ali... Agora contando com ela, ninguém consideraria a biblioteca enorme... Gigantesca seria a palavra mais apropriada! Estantes e mais estantes repletas de livros do chão ao teto, que era consideravelmente alto e existia até uma escadinha nas estantes para pegar os das prateleiras mais altas... Livros de tamanhos variados, alguns pontos não existiam nem livros e sim pergaminhos velhos e amarelados, enrolados e amarrados com fitas, que davam à impressão de que se esfarelariam ao manipulá-lo, livros dos mais diversos materiais -Quais livros a senhora deseja?"

"- Técnicas de Concentração Avançada, Autocontrole em situação extrema, Yoga-os segredos da meditação - Andressa olhou a professora '_Pra que raios eu vou precisar desses livros?'_ pensou, provavelmente a professora percebeu porque disse – Srta. Willer fique sabendo que não existe a necessidade de saber como fazer, uma das coisas mais importantes são concentração, autocontrole disciplina."

"- Sim senhora professora – respondeu de imediato, '_que era importante tudo bem... Mas... Saber fazer yoga? Vai se entender os professores...'"_

"- Continuando Irma: Poções Seculares, Feitiços Arcaicos, Tranfiguração Humana Completa, Poções Transfigurativas, Plantas, fungos e elementos de poções avançadas, Transfiguração Animal – a menina engoliu em seco... _"Idéia Brilhante... Perfeita... Só tem uma falha... Eu ainda não aprendi nada disso... Eu e minhas idéias brilhantes!"_ pensa a menina só de ouvir os nomes dos livros – Traga também os dicionários de termos de transfiguração, o de poções e o de feitiços, a menina irá necessitar deles – _"Com toda certeza!" _pensa ela novamente. A bibliotecária sai do recinto para buscar os livros pedidos"

"- Professora?"

"- Fale."

"- Er... Será que eu irei realmente conseguir... Bem... Olha só o nome desses livros..."

"- Você pode encarar isso como um desafio... Alem disso você começará com os de concentração e autocontrole e apenas estudara o que está escrito nos outros livros, somente depois que você conseguir se concentrar o suficiente é que deverá iniciar suas tentativas de transformação... Não sem antes é claro ter praticado o feitiço, que é o principal, ele irá dar a liberdade ao seu corpo para se transformar, assim como a poção, mas somente quando estiver com o corpo e a mente em equilíbrio, você deverá tentar toma-lá..."

"- Como assim em equilíbrio?"

"- Você deverá conseguir esvaziar a sua mente se concentrando apenas na sua respiração... Uma mente limpa, sem pensamentos e preocupações, assim a poção causará maiores efeitos."

"- A... Claro... – _"Tô morta e mal enterrada!""_

"- Fique tranqüila, você ira conseguir no tempo certo – diz a professora e a menina apenas pensa _"Amém"_."

Madame Prince chega com os livros, é claro que a mulher tomou o cuidado de pegar as versões mais atuais que estavam ali e traduzidas, afinal alguns títulos eram pra lá de antigos, alguns dos livros provavelmente eram de décadas, ou talvez séculos passados e poderiam estar em grego arcaico ou latim, que eram as línguas clássicas e mais utilizadas por anos, mesmo depois da sua queda, durante toda a Idade Média, por exemplo, a comunicação entre bruxos na forma escrita tinha de ser em uma dessas línguas para evitar que a população soubesse o que eram, o cuidado, logicamente, era mais para preservar o disfarce do que o medo em si da fogueira da Santa Inquisição. A mulher entrega os livros, talvez não fossem todos da seção reservada, imaginou a garota, como por exemplo, o Dicionário de termos Técnicos de Feitiços, já que alunos comuns poderiam precisar de um desses durante a pesquisa de uma tarefa, mas mesmo assim... Sua idéia pra lá de "brilhante" já não soava tão boa assim... A bibliotecária saiu ao entregar os livros se retira rapidamente e a professora apenas a esperava terminar de guardá-los na mochila, que agora parecia ter toneladas, sorte que era bastante grande... Só que os livros também! Então enquanto elas saiam a professora fala:

"- Durante o tempo em que estudar animagogia, srta. Wller, tente ser o mais autodidata possível, mas em caso de duvidas me procure depois do jantar na minha sala, tudo bem? Além disso no ultimo dia do mês me procure para que eu veja os resultados que você já poderá talvez apresentar..."

"- Sim, claro professora McGonagall, tentarei e me esforçarei para conseguir os melhores resultados possíveis - e se retira para a torre, lembrando-se de que ao chegar deveria procurar um dicionário e ver o que era autodidata..."

V_oltando ao dia da volta do nosso lobisomem... Mais precisamente durante uma conversa entre Andressa Willer e Remo Lupin..._

"- Você é doida! – exclamou o garoto, ambos estavam na biblioteca, ele pondo as tarefas em dia, ela terminando algumas, a menina acabara de contar o relato da sua _grande idéia..."_

"- Não é bem assim... Na ora pareceu uma boa idéia... Agora eu tenho que me matar de estudar... Fora que é muuuitississimo chato ter de ficar lá meditando... Hom...- e fechou os olhos fazendo uma espécie de imitação – ninguém merece!"

"- Agora me diz... Pra que isso?"

"- Tipo assim... Remo... Segundo o trabalho do Jhonny – o menino fez cara de quem-é-esse-agora? Mas ela preferiu fingir que não era com ela – uma pessoa sob a sua forma animaga pode ficar junto de um lobi...- sua boca foi tapada pela mão de do estico em questão."

"- Entendi... Mas... NEM PENSE NISSO! – ele falou serio e baixo... Aliás, toda a conversa era a base se sussurros... Já que eles estavam dentro da biblioteca... – bem... Agora você já pode desistir... Você não vai me acompanhar! Vai que é perigoso!"

"- Sinceramente eu acho mais perigoso ficar perto da minha madrinha quando ela resolve que quer ir fazer compras! Além disso, é um risco calculado! Eu sempre quis dizer isso!"

"- Isso o que?"

"- É um risco calculado! Eu vi isso num filme... Não me lembro o qual! Mas sempre tive vontade de falar! – Remo faz uma cara de desconsolo e soltou um suspiro que poderia ser interpretado como _"Ai meu Merlim! Ela essa daí já perdeu todos os parafusos!""_

"- Andressa... Pensa... Por favor, usa essa cabecinha... Dificilmente você vai conseguir..."

"- É difícil, mas não é impossível... Além disso... Na primeira noite de estudos eu tava lendo o livro... Digo o dicionário de transfiguração... Sabe como é eu tava tentando decodificar – Remo rolou os olhos, a outra novamente falava como se estivesse dentro de uma filme de ação e agora tivesse de descobrir um código – uma frase do livro de transfiguração animal... Eu tava caçando uma palavra que nem em lembro mais... E adivinha o que eu achei?"

"- A palavra?"

"- Não um termo chamado múltipla-animagogia –e abriu um largo sorriso."

"- E...?"

"- Esse termo se refere a uma parte mais complicada da animagogia, onde não existe um bruxo que obteve sucesso a mais de dois séculos! EU pesquise no outro dia... E bem uma bruxo que é multiplo-animago, é todo aquele que consegue se transformar em qualquer animal, mágico ou não, independente da raça, região ou características físicas do animal, se não me engano era mais ou menos isso a definição, e tinha um exemplo pra poder entende melhor..."

"- E como seria uma desses exemplos?"

"- Hum... Um cachorro, um cara desses poderia se transformar desde um vira-latês a um pastor alemão... E o melhor se o bruxo for o cara, ele consegue mudar de forma ser voltar a ser humano... Tipo ele não precisa voltar a forma humana pra mudar de gato pra lebre... Muito chique! Eu quero ser um desses! Fora que dá pra escolher a cor! Tipo... Tem que existir na cor... Não dá pra virar um gato verde-limão... Nem híbridos de dragão... a menos que o bruxo já tenha visto o tal hibrido pessoalmente..."

"- E você... Uma aluna do primeiro ano quer ser um múltiplo-animago? – ele balança a cabeça... Mas... Pensa ele... É melhor assim... Já que dessa forma ela dificilmente conseguiria se transformar antes de se formarem! – bem faça o que achar melhor sua doida!"

"- Posso ser até doida, mas sou sua amiga! – e abre um sorriso ainda maior e abraça o menino que fica vermelho – ou vai dizer que não sou?"

"- É! É! Mas me solta que não quero morrer sufocado! –os dois riem."

Eles continuam nessa, fazer tarefas e conversar ao mesmo tempo, poucos instantes depois dessa cena chega o resto da turma, apesar de ser inicio do primeiro ano eles estudavam pelo menos uma hora por dia, além das tarefas, não por gosto, mas por insistência de Lílian, e eles obedeciam, afinal, estudar em grupo sempre é divertido e no final era melhor que agüenta-la no pé por não estar estudando... Afinal essa erra a Lílian... Quando eles saiam da biblioteca, com algumas tarefas a menos vêem uma monitora passando...

"-Droga de poltergeist! – ela estava com algo que parecia uma meleca por cima dela... Provavelmente a peste deveria ter virado um balde daquilo sobre a sua cabeça... Nisso Andressa se lembra do sonho... E com uma desculpa esfarrapada vai atrás do ser..."

"- Pirraça! –chama ao vê-lo rindo de se acabar da monitora coberta de meleca verde – Quer parar de rir e falar comigo?"

"-A pirralha tá estressada! Que quer comigo?"

"- Piralha é... Arff! Olha eu só sei que tive um sonho maluco que mandava te procurar! Alias essa escola é muito estranha! Tem uma centaura que quer me ensinar astronomia, quando eu resolvo ir, vem uma voz e me diz pra não ir que é perigoso, por ser lua cheia!"

"- Lua cheia é noite de lobisomen não sabia?"

"- Eu sei sim! –ela nem teve tempo de falar mais nada, pois o poltergeist a empurrou para uma passagem e quando saíram ele foi puxando-a pelo pulso e a jogou numa sala vazia, longe de tudo."

"- Explosiva, não? Mas bem... Vamos ao que interessa Andressa Alexandra Willer..."

"- Por que eu tenho esses sonhos? Por que eu sou tão diferente dos outros? Por que eu tenho que falar com você?"

"- Ninguém é igual a ninguém, lembre-se sempre disso, se você realmente é quem eu penso que é... Irá sonhar o resto da vida com os acontecimentos, e eu deverei treiná-la..."

"- Por quê? Por que justo você?"

"- Não existe um por que... Eu simplesmente sigo ordens, me pediram e aqui estou..."

"- Quem pediu?"

"- Alguém... Agora menina o que sabe fazer? Eu sei que é trouxa... Observei durante esses dias... Eu sei que os trouxas estudam em escolas e alguns tem cursos extras, quero saber se você fez algum! E não tente omitir nem esconder nada!"

"- _Ótimo! Realmente ótimo, em vez de tirar duvidas ganho mais!_ – pensa mas fala – bem... Eu fiz varias coisas, línguas estrangeiras, fiz parte dos times da escola, defesa pessoal... Só..."

"- Olha... Eu sei que não é só isso, então serei mais pratico, irei vasculhar sua mente, verei tudo e começarei com as suas instruções... É o mais rápido... –então Andressa sente uma tontura... Desde quando poltergeists tem poderes? Mal pensa isso e ouve uma voz na sua cabeça dizendo a resposta – somente fantasmas não têm, poltergeists não são fantasmas! Pronto, já vi o que queria..."

"- Ah! Que bom! –disse sarcástica."

"- Logo iremos iniciar o seu treinamento em oclumência e legitimancia, mas antes falaremos sobre uns assuntos... Não via se sentar?"

"- Claro! –e a menina, totalmente confusa nota que o recinto tinha vários pufs."

"- Você ainda terá muito a aprender, para começar eu vi que está pensando em procurar os centauros para as aulas de astronomia e o que eles quiserem te ensinar, mas não se esqueça de nunca desrespeita-los... Pode ser perigoso... Você treinava varias coisas... E como viajava bastante sua madrinha havia combinado que se você consegui-se acompanhar os estudos, independente do curso se conseguisse passar, as suas faltas seriam relevadas, mande uma carta falando que quer continuar a estudar as línguas e as artes marciais como fazia antes, recebendo instruções e aprendendo sozinha..."

"- Você bebe? Eu ainda conseguia ver alguma coisa às vezes das aulas... Você tem noção do quando é difícil aprender alemão?"

"- Claro, durante todo o tempo eu serei o seu instrutor..."

"- Você? Sinceramente você é louco!"

"- Nunca ouviu falar que todos somos um pouco loucos? Além disso eu sei o que eu faço, como pode ver eu sei mais que você, além é claro que você irá aprender agora de cara animagogia... ou seria múltipla-animagogia?"

"- Posso fazer uma única pergunta? – Pirraça assente com a cabeça – quem é esse tal Gabriel do meu sonho?"

"- Gabriel? Como ele era? –pergunta nervoso."

"- Oras você não vasculhou minha mente?"

"- Não entrei em seus sonhos, me limitei a uma única área..."

"- Bem... Ele vestia terno e tinha um brilho dourado – se por acaso o poltergeist estivesse bebendo algo naquele mesmo instante teria engasgado..."

"- O que ele disse?"

"- Mandou te procurar, e me disse que eu era uma bruxa... Por quê?"

"- Nada... Pode ir... Está noite alguém lhe esperará por você na orla e as suas aulas terão inicio..."

"- Mas... Mas..."

"- Ande logo! Vá!"

A menina sem outra escolha voltou ao seu salão... Naquela noite pegou sua mochila, as pastas, pergaminho, tinteiro e foi... Chegando à orla ouviu uma voz chamando-a:

"- Olá... Eu estava te esperando!"

"- Quem é você?"

"- Eu sou Firenze, filho de Europa, mamãe pediu que eu te espero-se para conduzi-la até a aldeia dos centauros... Bem para irmos mais rápido se quiser pode montar em mim..."

"- Montar?"

"- Claro, nós centauros não costumamos fazer isso, mas é um caso especial... venha logo! – ele se abaixa um pouco, por ser um potro não tinha ainda os grandes preconceitos dos mais velhos, além disso, Europa como sua mãe o instruía o quanto o preconceito podia ser perigoso..."

Eles andavam há alguns minutos quando ouviram um barulho... Vinha de um arbusto não muito longe...

"- Firenze pare... O que pode ser?"

"- Mas... Bem... Melhor deixar quieto, pode ser perigoso..."

"- E se não for? Vai me deixa ver... Eu to curiosa!"

"- Se voe tem tanta certeza... Cuidado porque essa moita é espinhosa... Você corre o risco de se prender nela..."

A menina se aproxima com cuidado... Dava para ouvir um barulhinho... Como se fosse um animalzinho machucado, chorando... Os espinhos lhe arranhavam, ela conseguiu seguir uma pouco mais adiante e viu um cavalo... Na verdade um potro... Só que... Dourado?

"- Firenze tem um cavalinho dourado aqui..."

"- Opa! É um unicórnio... Venha pra cá – e mesmo sendo um jovem potro, ele já controlava a magia que os centauros possuíam, e fez o pequenino levitar até o colo da menina."

"- Tadinho... Ele deve ter se perdido... Olha... Tem um espinha na patinha... E ele ta todo machucado..."

"- Ele deve ter saído de perto dos pais... Bem vamos, leve-o no seu colo que mamãe com certeza o ajudará... Ela provavelmente o levará para Hagrid... – ele ajudou a menina montar e depois de um momento de silencio..."

"- Acho que ele devia ter um nome..."

"- Pra que?"

"- Oras... Ele é tão bonitinho... E um nome ia ficar legal... Será que ele iria conseguir me reconhecer?"

"- Com certeza, você o salvou a vida dele..."

"-Bem... Agora me dá uma idéia de nome... Será que é macho ou fêmea?"

"- Pelo cheiro... Deve ser macho, mas na aldeia eu confirmo..."

"- Que você acha de Blanco?"

"- Pode ser... Chegamos..."

"- Ola minha menina... -falou a centaura..."

"- Olá... Será que antes de começar a me ensinar... Poderia dar um olhada no Blanco?"

"- Quem é Blanco?"

"- Eu e o seu filho encontramos um bebe unicórnio, e eu esse nome, ele tava no meio dos espinhos..."

Numa sala escondida do castelo... Era um local de difícil acesso, desconhecido por todos... Ou quase... Havia alguém ali... Uma postura séria... Então se ouve um grito...

"- GABRIEL! DESÇA AQUI AGORA! SEU DESGRAÇADO!–disse, um flash de luz aparece, e então um homem loiro de terno branco com um brilho dourado surge."

"- Olá... Como vai protetor?"

"- Não tente me enrolar guardião... Você sabia que ela estava para vir e não me alerta?"

"- Sabia que você a reconheceria..."

"- Mesmo assim Gabriel deveria ter avisado... Ela já devia estar..."

"- Foi melhor assim... Ela precisava de um descanso... Você sabe que ela não tem nem um passado e nem um futuro dos mais felizes..."

"- Mas tem que estar preparada... E isso é mais importante e depois que acabar ela vai poder ter uma vida normal..."

"- Mas nem nós mesmos temos certeza de quando vai acabar..."

"- Eu sei – suspira - pode ir... Avisarei aos centauros que vocês guardiões também já sabem..."

"- Você sabia que ela estava para vir... O herdeiro de Shytherin já passou..."

"- Sim... O primeiro herdeiro... Agora o que nos resta é fazer o que tende ser feito e esperar pelo melhor..."

"- Amém, meu amigo, amém... –e um novo feixe de luz passa e Gabriel some deixando ali apenas... Alguém... Alguém que sabia mais do que os outros..."

**N/A: dessa vez não parei no suspense..Na verade eu non ia parar..mas daih.. foi mais forte e depois de ter começado o 17 eu voltei e acrescentei... Eu acho... eu to tentando correr com a fic... de cara no prox... é provável que o diário contra-ataque... não sei..quem vai escrever é o meu alter-ego..Bia... xauzinhos...Mas tem Sirius Black, bem como eu comecei a escrever a fic, pelo menos bolei antes do livro 5, não tem jeito de bater, então vou encaixar de outra forma a historia do Sirius, tipo... eu não posso por a mãe dele como aqle quadro famigerado... a idéia eh outra...porq..bem...porq eu ainda tenho muito a aprontar nessa fic e naun iria encaixar...E pra quem não sabe amém significa que assim seja...**

**O livro No País das Formigas, as novas aventuras de João Peralta e Pé-de-Moleque, realmente existe... Alguém já leu? Eu tenho em casa... Mas meu pai tinha emprestado e a pessoa devolveu, depois de muito tempo, com algumas folhas arrancadas e com a parte de trás estragada... Que ódio!**

**Eu considerei que durante o tempo entre a época em que os marotos estudaram até o 3° livro mais alguém possa ter conseguido...Legalmente...**

**Eu acho que o nome dela é Irma, não me recordo se fala isso em algum dos livros ou se eu devo ter lido em alguma fic... Só sei que eu acho que combina com ela...**

**E creio que já devem saber, Amém significa "assim seja"**

**e para variar nos outros o site comeu os travessões, outro dia eu volto para tentar dar um jeito, porq atrapalha na compreensão do capitulo... O 17 está pronto.. e provavelmente ateh agosto eu posto, agora o 18... **

**Tamy Armstrong: brigada pela sua re, sabe.. ela me animou a escrever, eu estava meio parada, e me dedicando a outras ideias, é bom quando se tem uma critica no meio.. mas e o cap passado? o q vc axou? Pois bem o Gabriel, vc assistiu o Van Helsing? POis bem a pronuncia é meio aqla e bem.. qm sabe se é o pirraça.. qm sabe... Mas eu vou deixando algumas pistas obvias no decorrer da fic.. mas essa parte de misterio vai ser deixada de lado, ao longo da fic, pra pegar um lado mais rotina e diversão... e vc acertou é um tanto cliche, eu não gosto de cliches, mas não sei escrever algo que não seja... ela vai se descobrir amada pelo pai.. tarde demais.. como sempre acontece.. mas eh um passo para que ela cresça mais... **

**Xauzinhos**

**Sini**


	17. Histórias de Familia

N/A/AE (nota da autora/alter-ego): aqui quem escreve é a Bia, alter-ego da Sini se e vamos falar... Melhor eu vou, da concepção criada para a família do Sirius, com tem um pitada de livro cinco e também não tem, porque foi alterado... E tambem... da Isabelly, já foi visto um pouco da família dela em outros capitulos, então esse é um capitulo mais... Digamos... Família... risos

**Capitulo 17 – Histórias de família e casos de mau comportamento...**

_"Diário,_

_Se por algum momento eu achei as coisas estranhas aqui, ou então que algumas coisas que eu fazia quando ficava irritada, era muito estranho e sem sentido... Sem duvida agora piorou tudo, lembra que eu disse que eu tive um sonho e uma lembrança de quando eu era pequena, e nele aparecia um cara chamado Gabriel e tudo mais... Bem... Ele dizia pra procurar o Pirraça, o poltergeist do castelo, um homenzinho irritante com um senso de humor incomum... Bem eu tive um papo muuuito estranho com ele, totalmente, bem ele aparentava levar tudo na brincadeira... E do nada resolve ser sério... Ninguém merece..._

_O dia foi normal, o Remo voltou e eu contei meus planos a ele... Acho que ele me achou louca... Mas tudo bem... Nem eu mesma me acho normal... Aqueles sonhos... O pior é que alguns parecem ser em línguas tão estranhas... E Não entendo nada... Não consigo... Já tem uns... Que eu consigo entender mesmo não sendo inglês... Talvez porque eu tenha começado a viajar muito cedo, por causa da carreira que a Ka acabou me colocando... E dos cursos de língua... Apesar de que nos que parecem ser mais antigos, tipo... As roupas têm cara... Sei lá... Bem... Provavelmente, pela lógica, é lógico (isso ficou estranho...), uma dessas línguas deve ser o latim... Porque parece uma pouco com o espanhol, italiano, francês... Eu sei que essas línguas não têm muito a ver... Mas uma vez eu vi num livro do meu irmão que elas tiveram raiz na mesma língua que se perdeu e é considerada velha... Arcaica... Bem pelo menos era o que falava o livro... E segundo o dicionário, meu querido amigo de todas as bibliotecas, já que eu sempre acabo indo procurá-lo, afinal no caso de duvidas pergunte a alguém... E bem, meu pai? Pula... Meus maninhos? Não vou enchê-los com isso... Os empregados? Eles estão para trabalhar e não para me agüentar o dia inteiro, por isso eu fiz birra o suficiente até os cinco anos pra deixar maluca todas as babás que tentavam por em casa... Fala sério... Babá? Pra que? Eu odiava aquelas mulheres me cercando querendo me agradar, colocando vestidinhos fofos... Eu sei que não me lembro muito de tudo, melhor, de quase nada... Mas... também eu era bem menor que agora, e bem, é o que conta a Ka, a minha madrinha e porque não... Mãe, ela é que nem uma mamma para mim, tem a Sra. Britan, ela é demais, mas... Não é a mesma coisa... Mas eu sei que a Tia Bibi (Brianne T. Britan – ainda descubro o que seria o T.) eu nunca vou esquecer, dá até uma dor em meu coração... Sinto falta de mes amis..._

_Pra variar acabei mudando totalmente de assunto.. Bem... O Pirraça é estranho, e eu tive aulas de astronomia e de... Adivinhem... Adivinhação... risos por incrivel que pareça... Bem.. foi estranho... Eles falaram que da proxima vez que eu for (falaram que é melhor eu ir nas sextas e sabados... menos... em lua cheia...Apesar que eu posso ir sempre que eu quiser... LEGAL !) é de preferencia que eu mande a Temtem (A Tempestade minha corujita linda... Eu costumo chamá-la de Tem) antes que o Firenze vai me busca, eles não querem que eu me perca na florestar, ele (Firenze) é um centauro legal... E eles contaram tambem que vão me mostrar as passagens magicas da floresta... Eu achei meio absurdo mas... Eu avisei que ia tentar mapeá-las... Tipo.. desenhar onde ficam e anotar como se entra e onde eu vou sair... se não.. vou me perder legal risos. _

_Sabe a cada dia que se passa, eu me sinto melhor aqui, como se fosse a minha casa, só que não apenas isso, talvez fosse como a minha rua, onde eu tenho amigos em todos os pontos mas não deixo de ter um espaço só meu, que seria a cama e a penteadeira... Com espaço para fazer de tudo... É tão boa essa sensação... Para que tudo ficasse perfeito só faltam meus maninhos e a Ka e também o John, marido dela, e mais um monte de gente..._

_Uma vez eu sonhei com uma mulher, foi estranho, eu me vi, porque, bem... Eu era ela, no sonho eu estava no lugar dela... Acontece algumas vezes nos sonhos... E bem... Ela tinha os cabelos e os olhos da mesma cor dos meus... Sei lá... Talvez eu tenha sonhado com meu futuro... Ou com alguém do passado, ou com o futuro de alguma outra pessoa... Que talvez tenha no sangue o mesmo sangue que corre em mim ou no meu irmão... Não sei... Não foi um sonho grandioso, nem doloroso como os que eu costumo ter... Ele foi simples um flash pra dizer a verdade, ela olhava para o espelho, seus olhos pareciam tristes e vazios, havia dor ali, ela parecia ser jovem, ela tocava com uma mão o espelho e dizia: "Talvez o meu grande erro tenha sido sonhar demais... Eu sempre sonho mais que a realidade me permite realizar..." – foi tão triste, mas me marcou tanto, como uma pessoa poderia errar em sonhar? Eu sei que eu sonho... Fecho os olhos e posso sonhar... Com dias felizes, com uma família... Talvez meu maior sonho seja esse, uma família... Eu queria que meu pai me desse um pouco, bem pouco da atenção e do carinho que ele tem com meu irmão, mas eu sei que é um sonho e que nem sempre sonhar é o bastante, porque mau pai só sabe que tem um filho... Melhor deixar isso de lado... Mas eu sonho com coisas que posso realizar, ao contrario daquela mulher, afinal, quer montar uma família não é um desejo tão difícil, um dia vou me casar com a pessoa que eu amo, terei filhos, netos, bisnetos, e como certamente meu irmão vai se casar também, serei tia, tia-avó..._

_Para mim sonhar seria outra forma de viver, a vida que desejamos e temos de lutar para conseguir... Parece uma frase daquele livro de pensamentos que tem na biblioteca de casa..._

_Fico aqui por enquanto..._

_Andressa A. Willer"_

A menina fechou o diário e resolveu dormir, mas a insônia era grande... Então escreveu a carta para o irmão para mandar no outro dia, e falando em cartas... O amor de sua vida ainda não tinha respondido se lembrou provavelmente a anta devia estar com preguiça... Pensou... Sem duvida isso é que é amar o irmão... Chega a causar lagrimas nos olhos... Ironias a parte a menina depois disso deita, ainda sem sono fica olhando o teto, aos poucos sem que ela perceba o sono vem chegando e lentamente ela acaba dormindo...

No dia seguinte, na parte da tarde, a trupe estava reunida conversando quando...

- Izabelly eu vi seu irmão hoje cedo... – começa Bruna.

- Hoje cedo? – a menina ri, tinha que ser a Bruna – e só agora você vem em falar?

- Eu não sabia que você tinha irmão Izabelly – falou Lílian, os meninos apenas prestando atenção...

- Hei! – todos olham para Bruna – que tal me deixarem terminar? – e colocou as mãos na cintura, fingindo uma cara de séria.

- Vai continua – falou Tiago entrando na conversa.

- Bem... Na verdade eu meio que tropecei, trombei nele na escada... Sorte que tava no começo dela... Se não eu ia escada a baixo... E o seu maninho também Izabelly... Isso foi quando eu tive de ir buscar o meu livro de historia da magia que eu tinha esquecido... – todos riram, era engraçada a maneira que Bruna contava as coisas, ela ia falando e fazendo uns trejeitos com as mãos e os braços, fora que às vezes ela se enrolava toda – vocês se lembram? Se bem que perder a aula do Binns não é tão ruim assim... Já que nela eu fico apenas grifando o livro numa tentativa de resumir – era outra mania dela, ela pegava os livros texto dela e durante as aulas ou o quando fazia as tarefas ela ia grifando a matéria do dia para resumir por cima – só que aquilo cheio de datas e nomes, é complicado... – e tinham também as caretas que ela fazia, e às vezes como foi nesse o caso que ela estava toda enrolada ela meio que colocava o braço direito atrás e coçava a cabeça, com uma cara de as-coisas-não-sairam-muito-bem misturada com uma angustia de tentar passar tudo, que deixava a situação simplesmente hilária, já que Bruna era simplesmente, Bruna, se alguma coisa caísse, com certeza era ela que havia tropeçado nos próprios pés, um tanto estabanada, por vezes falava rápido e levava tombos sem sentido, ou virava os pés descalça (como ela fazia isso ainda ninguém conseguira descobrir), ninguém consegue segurar e começaram a rir sem deixar a menina terminar, inclusive a própria... Cessada as risadas, Remo pede que Izabelly fale mais da família...

- Bem... Eu tenho um irmão, Jhonatan, que depois que essa aí apareceu em casa virou Jhonny - ia relatando a loira calmamente, sorrindo, e apontando Andressa – ela adora por apelido nos outros, e acabou pegando... – Andressa dá um sorriso largo e deixa a cabeça cair de lado, piscando um olho – ele está no terceiro da corvinal, minha família sempre cai lá... Só que eu fugi a regra...

- Mentirosa! – Bruna disse zoando e puxando a amiga para lhe dar um abraço que foi correspondido – A verdade é que ela não queria se separar de mim... Daí resolveu mudar a história da família... – Izabelly ficou meio sem gaça, mas continuou depois de se livrar da amiga.

- Na verdade foi culpa do chapéu, eu já estava pronta para ir para a casa da família – a outra mostra a língua para ela – não tenho muito a falar do meu irmão...

- Só que ele é um nerd chato que não me deixa entrar no quarto dele, sob a acusação que eu iria quebrar tudo – disse Bruna se fingindo de brava, tecnicamente falando um pensamento surgiu na cabeça dos outros, em parte o rapaz tem razão, do jeito dela, era capaz de sem querer acabar quebrando algumas coisas mais frágeis, ou tropeçando do nada com um copo de suco na mão derrubando o conteúdo na colcha da cama – HEI! Eu tava brincando, o Jhonny é super gente fina – se fosse um desenho animado surgiria uma gota na cabeça dos outros, exceto Izabelly e Andressa...

- Continuando o MEU relato... Eu adoro meu irmão, ele é muito legal comigo e não costumamos brigar, meu pai é o Comandante Arthur MacKinnon, chefe de um grupo de aurores – foi audível um murmúrio baixo de Uau! Vindo da direção de Tiago – e mamãe é uma esteticista e se chama Marlene... Só...

- Diz só? – Sirius diz isso com uma cara de riso – Se formos ver a sua família é o oposto da minha... – e solta uma risada gostosa.

- E como é a sua? – pergunta agora Lílian.

- Os Black tradicionalmente são uma família ligada as artes das trevas –diz sorrindo – digamos que eu sou o primeiro grifinório em tempos, se não o primeiro da família...

- A típica ovelha negra da família, digo, branca... –fala Tiago – mas não foi seu pai que rompeu com a família?

- Foi, mas... Ele também era da casa verde...

- E a sua mãe? –pergunta Andressa, ela gostava de ouvir relatos familiares.

- Uma italiana, ela foi da corvinal...

- Então que tal você contar sobre a sua família? –fala Izabelly.

- Por mim... – vendo o sinal de concordância continua – É tudo cheio de tradição, meu pai foi sonserino como manda a tradição, casou com uma puro-sangue como manda a tradição, - o menino revira os olhos nesse momento, regras... Regras e mais regras... Pra que tanta regra? - só que não quis seguir o ramo das artes das trevas... Ele era, porque agora não é considerado mais parte da tradicional família Black, é apenas alguém que tem dinheiro e o mesmo sobrenome... Então, ele era o filho mais velho, meu avô já tinha morrido e ele e o meu tio Lúcifer dividiam a herança junto a Margareth que se casou com o Caslon, ou seja, as cobras loiras gêmeas da Sonserina são primas minhas... Bem, um dia papa renunciou a família e minha nonna o deserdou e ele saiu da tapeçaria que tem a arvore genealógica da Família... Apesar de que ele era o favorito do velho Arnold, o poderoso chefão da família, o velho devia ter mais de cem anos – e riu de forma meio sarcástica – e quando morreu ele herdou tudo, melhor praticamente tudo... Teve até que bastante coisa para os outros urubus da família, uns 80 de tudo, pelo menos foi o que eu consegui escutar uma vez pela porta, isso uma semana antes dele sair... Agora não sei se meu pai não saiu antes por causa do Arnold ou se por causa do dinheiro –todos riram do comentário do garoto – é sério... Parece que ele sente falta do velho às vezes, mas meu pai é meio maníaco com essa historia de ganhar dinheiro... Acho que ele só saiu na realidade porque não gosta que mandem nele... Sei lá... Só sei que estou bem assim... Tem uma prima minha que parece... Não, tá brigada com a família, Andrômeda, ela se formou o ano passado e se casou com um trouxa...

- Quem diria... A grande família Black se quebrando... Se continuar assim um dia a parte que deu nome aos Black via desaparecer – debochou Tiago.

- E a sua mãe? – perguntou Pedro bastante curioso, alias como todos...

- Pedrinho, minha mamma como eu disse era italiana, Victoria Scarpellini Black, uma ruiva assim como a Lílian... Ela estudou na Academia de Bruxaria Romana, é um colégio mais antigo que o nosso e mais do que tradicional... As famílias italianas costumam ser grandes, a de mamma não... Na verdade pelo que eu sei, era grande, mas uma série de incidentes acabou por tornar minha mãe à única herdeira de uma família bastante tradicional, ela veio estudar aqui no quarto ano dela... Não tem nada demais...

- A sim claro, uma família que ama artes das trevas, odeia pessoas como eu, pra lá de tradicional... Não tem nada demais – falou Andressa num tom irônico.

- Para mim não, e a sua? Pelo que deu pra ver você é uma riquinha mimada que tem tudo que quer! –retrucou o menino nervoso. Quem ela pensa que é?

- Olha quem fala! Você não sabe nada sobre a minha família, seu imbecil! – os que presenciavam a cena reviraram os olhos eles iam começar de novo... Então numa sacada de gênio de Bruna...

- Eí! Calma aí! Não dá pra ficar uma hora sem brigar não? – ela falava sério, incomum no caso de Bruna Dias, a duplinha olha pra menina estranhando... Então a menina aproveita e volta para o outro assunto – Que tal se contarmos.. Sei lá cenas engraçadas que temos na memória?

- Por mim... –começou Tiago – eu tenho uma boa... Posso?

- Vai começa – disse Andressa mudando totalmente de postura em milésimos de segundo... Isso é que é gostar de ouvir historias...

- Segundo minha mãe, eu sou uma peste, desde que eu aprendi a andar, ou até mesmo antes – ouve-se um "não duvido" vindo da direção de Lílian, prontamente replicado por "fecha a boca que eu quero ouvir" de Andressa – E eu vou falar da primeira vez que eu fui tentar voar numa vassoura, eu não me lembro bem, mas uns tempos atrás meu pai me contou... – pausa para suspense - Eu resolvi que queria, porque queria aprender a voar, com 5 anos mais ou menos, então como não queriam em deixar voar... Segundo minha mãe um elfo me viu pegando a vassoura e avisou meu pai que achou melhor ficar me observando... Eu peguei a vassoura escondido num armário, subi num banco do jardim, porque já queria sair de certa altura, fui na beirada dei impulso e... –pausa novamente para suspense – POF! –fez um gesto escandaloso com as mãos - cai no chão direto... Não desisti, subi de novo e dei um impulso, cai direto no chão, eu já tava todo esfolado, tinha batido o queixo no cabo da vassoura, mas tava segurando bravamente o choro, pra que ninguém me visse, sem saber que meu pai já me vigiava... Eu não me dava por vencido... Não entendia porque a vassoura não queria voar comigo... Depois de varias tentativas, todo esfolado e provavelmente com o que seria futuros pontos roxos, segundo meu pai, eu abri o berreiro, porque não conseguia voar, a vassoura não gostava de mim... Segundo o que meu pai disse quando me contou, eu não peguei a vassoura certa eu peguei uma comum de varrer o chão... – a turma explode em gargalhadas imaginando a cena do pequeno Tiago abrindo o berreiro porque não conseguia voar

- Minha vez! –fala Bruna quando conseguiu se controlar...

- Vai conta aí o caso da varinha Bruna – falou Izabelly – aquele dia eu ainda consigo lembrar da sua... sua..- tentando controlar o riso – avó.. coitada... – e explodiu na risada, agora todos estavam curiosos...

- Foi assim, eu a Izabelly aqui, tínhamos 3 anos...

- E você era doida pra poder mexer com uma varinha!

- Você também era... Se me lembro bem concordou com o plano desde o inicio...

- Parem vocês duas! Eu tô curiosa! – meio que gritou Andressa.

- Tá, tá... O plano era o seguinte, naquele dia, um lindo final de semana, mami estava a fazer o almoço e deixou minha avó cuidando de nós duas, ela que me contou há um tempo atrás quando olhávamos o álbum de fotos, porque tem uma foto da coitada da minha avó, mas eu me lembro bem deste fato, apesar da minha idade... Bem... Como minha avó já era bem idosa na época ela acabou dormindo na poltrona, e para saciarmos nossa curiosidade, fomos, pé ante pé, na pontinha, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, como se fosse a missão mais impossível desse mundo, pegar a varinha de dentro da bolsa dela que estava do lado da poltrona, e conseguimos, quase gritamos, mas lembramos de tapar a boca uma da outra para que todo o nosso tremendo esforço não fosse em vão!

- Meu Merlim! – disse Remo pondo uma das mãos na testa – o que foi que vocês aprontaram?

- Er.. Bem... – começou Izabelly – melhor você continuar Bruninha... – meio que totalmente vermelha agora...

- Então... Lá fui eu primeiro... Íamos nos revezar cada uma brincava um pouco... Eu comecei a girar... Apontar... Até que saiu um raio colorido, que atingiu minha avó, mas nem notamos, depois disso essa aqui – apontando a loira -resolveu que era a vez dela – resolveu que era a vez dela e eu passei, e fomos apontado de forma revezada para diversas direções sem nem notar o que acontecia, nos divertindo com os raios que saiam...Então uma hora atingiu um vaso da sala que quebrou e minha mãe veio ver... Bem... A cortina parecia ter envelhecido algumas centenas de anos, corroída por traças, a janela estava com vidros coloridos, umas almofadas meio queimadas, e por aí vai... Só que... - nisso todos já riam – o ponto alto foi mesmo minha avó, imaginem uma senhora idosa, com aquelas roupas de velha, com direito àqueles xales ridículos, cabelos grisalhos, óculos grossos e quadrados, bem...

- Para de enrolar e conta o que aconteceu! – falaram juntos Remo, Tiago, Andressa, Lílian, Pedro e Sirius, Izabelly somente ria e riu ainda mais com a sincronia da turma.

- Bem os cabelos dela cresceram – nisso ela fez um gesto com as mãos levando-as pra cima e unido-as - entendem? – eles concordaram – ganharam um corte moicano, e eram rosa choque na raiz e verde limão nas pontas! - explosão de risos... E assim passaram a noite, contando o que de mais divertido lhes acontecera anos atrás...

**N/A/AE – AÊÊÊ! Fim do capitulo.. Me diverti pacas escrevendo-o, apesar que tive uns probleminhas pra imaginar as duas cenas finais.. Não foi tão grande quanto o esperado... mas.. acho que no fim ficou bom... espero que gostem!**

**Até o próximo... e como eu disse eu naun sigo o livro 5 –apesar de ter influencias dele algumas vezes, mas tambem terei do 6 mais adiante, mas nada q chegue a alterar a fic.. **

**Thami: Grazzie pela re, e pelos mails que trocamos, creio que não tenha muito o que falar, uma vez que já conversamos bastante via mail **


	18. O Corredor das Salas do Te

**N/A: este capitulo começa mais leve e depois pega um clima um pouco mais pesado... E também está mais corrido porque eu quero ver se começo a próxima fase dessa parte da fic já no próximo capitulo ou no outro, por este motivo talvez este e o próximo tenham esse ar de corrida contra o tempo...**

**Capitulo 18 – O Corredor das Salas do Tempo e Mudanças drásticas no Cotidiano**

**Nota no diário de Andressa Willer:** _"Tem gente que fala que o Pirraça leva tudo na brincadeira... Quem dera... Isso não se pode chamar de treino... talvez se for daqueles treinamentos militares, como nos filmes de ação..."_

Estamos já no fim do mês, confusões a parte, bagunças a mais, detenções nem se fala... No colégio existiam os trigêmeos Olsen, verdadeiras pragas do sexto ano grifinórico, tinham quebrado o recorde de detenções no ano anterior, recorde este pertencente à dupla Bernand-Jess, Raul Bernand e Francesco Jess, que haviam estudado no colégio a mais de 15 anos atrás e quebrado um recorde de mais de 100 anos, o único detalhe engraçado. TODOS haviam pertencido a Grifinória, que para alguns tinha mais fama de ter gerado levas de quebradores de regras do que de ser a casa da coragem... Apesar de que é preciso ter coragem para tal coisa... Outro detalhe incrível, esta casa não dava paz, sempre que uma geração se formava, logo vinha outra, nem sempre com a mesma força, mas sempre trazendo muita dor de cabeça e cenas engraçadas... E aqui estamos nós com um novo quarteto, antes mesmo dos Olsen se formarem...

Tudo se iniciou pouco depois do Remo ter voltado, os marotos já tinham aprontado das suas varias vezes, mas nada que realmente chama-se a atenção, coisas banais, briguinhas com sonserinos, algumas armações leves, nada de grandioso, coisas relativamente normais... Eles na verdade estavam a esperar a volta do outro integrante da gangue do primeiro ano, como se denominavam e como as pessoas costumavam se referir aquele quarteto que sempre procurava aprontar algo, mas que nunca "ameaçasse" o trio principal de Hogwarts... Mas... Eles não queriam isso, a meta era serem desde agora eles o centro das atenções, na verdade isso era mais meta da dupla Potter-Black... Mas vamos aos fatos...

Uma guerra interna tinha se iniciado na Grifinória, A gangue x Os Olsen, tudo se iniciara numa quinta feira, a jovem gangue resolvera que para serem os melhores, teriam que superar os melhores, nesse caso, pegarem os trigêmeos numa peça... Pra muitos isso seria pra uma coisa impossível, mas não estamos falando de qualquer um... E lá vai a arquitetar um plano _infalível_, primeiro passo saber a rotina deles... Durante todo o tempo, desde que chegaram melhor desde que descobriram isso sobre os Olsen começaram a vigiá-los, sabiam sua rotina, onde eles costumavam sentar, o que faziam, tudo... E naquela manhã o grande plano fora posto em prática... Primeiro quando os trigêmeos se sentaram por acaso tinha uma daquelas almofadas de pum no lugar que _por acaso_ eles sempre sentavam... Eles levantaram irritados, ainda mais que por ser uma almofada mágica, o som se espalhou por todo o salão, e tiraram a bendita almofada, depois quando colocaram o suco dentro de suas taças, o negocio começou a ferver a soltar bolhas e mais bolhas até que explodiu, algum engraçadinho colocara fogos Dr. Filibusteiro, e estrelinhas brilhantes douradas e vermelhas sobrevoaram o salão, e o suco caiu sobre eles... Com aquela seqüência o salão inteiro ria, mais ainda... Uma certa gangue que apesar de não parecer concorrência tão difícil já chamava a atenção e as pessoas já apostavam, apesar de ser proibido, que seriam os sucessores... Tinham um riso _maroto_ demais, que se destacava no meio da multidão... E nessa hora começara a competição, Sexto ano contra Primeiro ano para ver quem seriam os melhores... Pirralhos com sorriso marotos x Trigêmeos com mais pratica... Ninguém gostava de passar perto deles... Mas o maior temor mesmo, era para a festa do dia das bruxas, onde SEMPRE os maiores bagunceiros armavam somente eles, era como se fosse uma tradição... Mas do jeito que as coisas iam... Era bem capaz de se ter duas peças... E ninguém queria estar perto para quando isso acontecesse... Porque quando isso acontecesse ou os, agora chamados de marotos, por causa da forma que os trigêmeos se referiam teriam de sossegar e deixar que os Olsen continuassem seu reinado para, talvez tentar no próximo dia das bruxas ou então quando o trio deixasse a escola... E a segunda aposta, que era a menos cotada pela maioria, era que os trigêmeos talvez tivessem de passar a coroa...

Ninguém imaginava os planos para o fim do próximo mês, nem queriam imaginar como seria o dia, alguns tinham até mesmo medo de pensar... Mas que tudo indicava que a data prometia, a isso sim...

Junto aos Marotos se percebia a sombra de mais duas pessoinhas... Bruna Dias e Andressa Willer, as duas se fingiam de adoradoras dos trigêmeos e eram as verdadeiras espiãs deles, desde que a _batalha _começara, no fim das contas era muito divertido... Elas descobriam os planos dos Olsen, as meninas recusam terminantemente a responder como, ou seja, ninguém imagina o que elas fazem, talvez as outras duas... E os marotos além de desarmar a maioria ou então fazer com que acontecesse com os trigêmeos, podiam fazer os seus sem que o trio soubesse do real plano, já que a dupla espiã fingia contar o que sabia dos planos marotos...

Sem duvida alguma... Armação era com essa turminha... Fora que para a japonesinha treinar o nosso amiguinho maníaco por quadribol, que já tentara voar até mesmo com vassoura comum (vide o capitulo passado), emprestara a vassoura dele até o Natal, já que as vassouras do colégio eram simplesmente péssimas, ele pedira para o pai dele mandar a sua – ultimo modelo lançado pela cleansweep, era linda, os olho do Tiago chegavam a brilhar quando falavam no seu amor... E ela é claro compraria a sua no natal, seguindo as orientações do amigo, ao que parecia um novo modelo seria lançado pelas silver arrowns... Fora isso tudo na normalidade...

Na realidade... Quase... Algo estava diferente... Seu treinamento com o Pirraça, um ditador, rígido que exigia a perfeição e treinos exaustivos... Ali a coisa complicava e muito por sinal... Mas ela se divertia... Melhor ver isso de perto... Voltando um pouco no tempo para nos situarmos...

Pirraça a levara para uma entrada secreta no ultimo andar, corredor oeste, perto de um quadro de paisagem que mostrava as montanhas nevadas de algum lugar... Existia uma tocha que ao ser tocada em um ponto determinado, abriu uma porta a um corredor escuro que em milésimos de segundo acendia tochas de luz esverdeada, assim que a pessoa passava tinha de "fechar" o local, era somente pisar numa pedra do piso que estava meio erguida e a porta se fecha e a pedrinha voltava a se levantar... Tudo pode parecer estranho, mas para ela era divertido... O corredor em si possuía diversas portas, cada uma dava para uma sala diferente, mas essas salas poderiam se... Hum... Digamos _interligar_ se assim a pessoa que fosse ocupar quisesse... Pirraça chamava o local de salas do tempo, ela não sabia o nome, nem o que existia atrás e cada porta, somente de uma... A ultima a que ele se referia como tempo congelado.

A sala do tempo congelado era ampla e vazia, sem janelas, isso foi a primeira coisa que ela viu, mas... Mesmo depois de ter ficar por haras fazendo o que Pirraça pedia quando dali saiu, percebeu que ainda era dia e o tempo que ali ficara não havia passado nem um segundo após sua entrada na tal sala do tempo... Estranho...

Pirraça contou-lhe mais sobre a tal sala, tinha este nome, por um motivo obvio, ao entrar nela, e fechar a porta, o tempo fora dela se congelava, era como entrar em outra dimensão paralela em que você poderia ficar horas, dias, semanas e nem ao menos um segundo se passar fora dela, e você não envelheceria nem rejuvenesceria, o tempo ali dentro também não passava... A única diferença é que você se moveria... Do lado de fora tudo –em relação a quem estivesse dentro –estaria congelado... E como a sala precisa, ali era somente a pessoa imaginar e teria o que pediu, quase tudo se poderia conseguir... Quase... Algumas coisas são impossíveis de conseguir... Em ambas as salas...

O treino em si era difícil, mas ela progredia rapidamente, afinal ela ficava em uma sala em que o tempo não passava, ia lá todos os dias, quando não mais de uma vez... E como já foi dito, Pirraça era uma caixa de surpresas, auxiliando muito nos conteúdos... Conteúdos? Sim, agora toda semana ela recebia uma carta com instruções das aulas que ela "fazia" antes de ir ao colégio, além é claro da parte de metamorfose humano/animal... A parte de yoga não abrangia as posições, estas sem duvida fazem bem a saúde, mas era trabalhada mais a parte da meditação, da concentração...

Um dia que ficara na memória seria talvez o que durante o treinamento, Pirraça resolvera testar o seu nível de concentração... É fato que na grande maioria das vezes quando uma pessoa está muito concentrada em algo, mas MUITO mesmo, se chega outra pessoa e fala com ela, está não é ouvida e bem ele resolvera fazer um pequeno teste... Deixou que um vaso caísse a certa distancia como naquele dia o local esta vazio, uma verdadeira imensidão branca, o som ecoou e a menina levou um susto... Ela não estava realmente concentrada, tava mais e viajando nos pensamentos de forma aleatória, isto foi num dos primeiros, após isso ela começou a se esforçar mais...

Aconteceu também de uma tarde quando saia com o Pirraça ela esbarrar na professora Marlene, de adivinhação... E depois disso uma brilhante idéia surgiu, ela iria ter naquela sala, aulas com a professora, por causa dos sonhos. Não se sabe como ele conseguiu convence-la, mas o fez, e pareciam se entender... E pra menina era uma tortura, mas quem disse que ela conseguia mudar a opinião deles?

As aulas corriam normais, a medida do possível, detenções aqui e acolá, um pouco de falta de habilidade com a varinha que resultava em acidentes, coisa normal que madame Pomfrey já estava acostumada... Alias o Pirraça – com suas manias que ninguém poderia entender – fez Andressa virar ajudante na enfermaria... Isso talvez porque ela vivesse lá por causa dos amigos... Ou seja, ela vivia estudando, ou fazendo algo...

Os treinos de quadribol também estavam a mais de mil por hora... Treinava no campo ou na sala de preparação física, quando era necessário voar, a menina usava uma das velhas vassouras do colégio, na sala de preparação física era diferente, existiam áreas reservadas a cada função, além de uma de musculação, esta porque não apenas a parte superior do corpo, uma vez que o jogo inteiro eles estariam sentados nas vassouras... Então existia um pouco de tudo ali, uma área pros batedores ficarem treinando, com alvos mágicos que ficavam a se mexer constantemente e balaços, é claro, com vários níveis de dificuldade, por exemplo.

E o tempo praticamente voava... Testes, aulas, trabalhos, estudo, bagunça e muita diversão... O primeiro jogo do campeonato foi Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, fácil, para os grifinórios é claro... Com a mascotinha na equipe na torcida... Próxima do megafone, com Justin Jordan e é claro, sendo fiscalizado pela professora de transfiguração.

No natal cada um iria para sua casa... O interessante foi que por causa do intenso estudo na sala do tempo, a menina conseguira se transformar, isso sem esquecer a ajuda do Pirraça, isso causou um pequeno grande susto na professora Minerva anda mais por causa de não ser um simples animago, mas um múltiplo... A menina ainda tinha de treinar suas capacidades ali dentro, mas já era um, na verdade era aperfeiçoar suas transformações, conseguiram o registro dentro do ministério e a menina chamou a atenção do Professor Dumbledore.

Ele admirou a capacidade da menina e por isso lhe sugeriu mais um teste, preparar um mapa de Hogwarts, um mapa que mostraria onde estaria cada pessoa. Ela aceitou, mas Pirraça ficou desconfiado, o poltergheist era estranho, sem duvida, por que desconfiar de Dumbledore?

Nos jornais cada vez mais se tinha noticias de atentados e mortes, um clima de guerra se instaurava e um nome surgia atrás de tudo Lord Voldemort e seus fieis capangas, os Comensais da Morte. E com isso a vida dentro da Grã Bretanha mudava... E mo final de novembro a noticia de guerra eclodiu de uma vez, Voldemort parecia cada dia ganhar mais força, e o ministério não conseguia mais abafar os casos, assassinatos de trouxas e bruxos mestiços. Como Hitler no mundo trouxa uma vez entrou em guerra para provar a superioridade da raça ariana, Voldemort queria a superioridade dos bruxos de "sangue-puro".

Mas, mesmo alguns bruxos de sangue-puro acabaram caindo, um dos primeiros foi os Dias, a pequena e sorridente Bruna Dias agora era órfã, os MacKinnon conseguiram a guarda da menina que recebera a noticia pelo jornal – uma vez que Willer assinava varias revistas e jornais, além disso os avós de Bruna haviam falecido no ano anterior-, antes que o Diretor tivesse tempo para avisá-la, a menina preferira ir sozinha acompanhada apenas pelo professor Darnink por designação de Dumbledore. E na plataforma ela encontrou André, Natan e os outros meninos que haviam recebido uma coruja e resolveram ir dar um apoio. A vida mudara drasticamente e todos tinham de amadurecer mais rápido, e cada um enfrentava as novas condições de forma diferente, no castelo a falsa sensação de segurança por causa da presença de Dumbledore deixava os ânimos um pouco mais calmos, mas ainda assim era visível a diferença, só que aos poucos os alunos conseguiram se adaptar e voltar a sua rotina, quase normalmente.

O curso de aurores teve de ser modificado, muitos estavam caindo e era um curso deveras extenso uma vez que sete anos de estudo e poucos interessados trariam uma baixa demanda para a reposição necessária, então os professores junto a uma comissão do ministério e aurores experientes trataram de modificar a metodologia, o curso demoraria seis meses, com aulas durante os três períodos e em salas de tempo controlado, todas as salas sofreram feitiços para permitir tal coisa, os alunos teriam dezenas de aulas por dia, seriam sobrecarregados, mas também teriam mais tempo na biblioteca que também iria sofrer essa mudança, agora um atraso seria fatal...

O curso para medibruxo também sofreu alterações, mas menos significativas, uma vez que a demanda era maior, mas agora quem cursava começava a ter aulas nos hospitais mais cedo, e o movimento dentro do St. Mungus era intenso...

E com esse novo clima as férias de natal chegaram e eles iriam se separar, Lílian voltaria para casa, Pedro iria passar o natal com a mãe – que era uma senhora viúva há muito tempo-, Sirius iria viajar com os pais, Andressa e o irmão iria viajar com Kátia e John, Tiago iria com os pais passar o natal na casa de seus avós, Bruna e Izabelly iriam para a casa da loirinha e depois para França e Remo preferira passar o natal no castelo, mesmo sabendo que não iria poder participar do baile de natal que acontecia todo ano.

Bruna havia sido chamada para participar do jornal do colégio – New Hogwarts – que era tinha na chefia Laís Mattos, era uma experiência que a redatora fazia para mostrar a visão de um aluno mais novo dentro do Jornal, melhor de um recém chegado que ainda não conhecia a "hierarquia" de dentro. A menina já escolhera um codinome para escrever, como acontecia com a maioria dos que eram de dentro, para evitar alguns acidentes, como um que aconteceu aproximadamente uns quatro anos, uma menina escrevera como alguns alunos faziam brincadeiras sem sentido que, muitas vezes, prejudicavam os outros, brincadeiras sem graça. Digamos que pouco tempo depois ela foi para na enfermaria por conta de varias dessas brincadeiras e o jornal quase foi fechado, e com isso a maioria das pessoas trocou os nomes por apelidos, sendo a única, a saber, quem era quem a editora que também era uma das poucas a usar o nome – alguns "jornalistas" ainda preferiam manter seus nomes -, e os que trabalhavam em conjunto... Bruna dias era a White Clover.

Agora oficialmente Os Marotos, eram a nova escoria do colégio, tinham vencido o "desafio de Halloween". Nada como explodir as quatro maiores abóboras da festa, com fogos de artifício e bombas de fumaça colorida.

No dia do desembarque Andressa ficou de ir para casa junto com a Família MacKinnon, quando chegou a casa encontrou... Os empregados colocando algumas "poucas" malas no carro, iria ter tempo apenas para tomar um banho, acrescentar algumas coisas que gostaria de levar numa mala nova e já iria partir para Itália, passar o Natal em Roma, com Kátia, André e John, nada mal...

Já fazia alguns dias que estava no hotel, fazendo compras – melhor a Kátia fazendo pelos quatro – e se divertindo muito com o irmão, ela tinha levado o material do colégio para fazer as tarefas e mais algumas coisas... Alem de sua coruja, assim como o irmão, isso deu um pequeno rolo no hotel, mas nada que John não conseguisse dar um jeito, mandaram os cartões e presentes de natal para os amigos e no dia de natal ela e o irmão acordaram com uma pilha de presentes do lado da cama, uma vez que tudo o que compravam ia para o quarto de Kátia e depois de um tempo nem viam mais o que ela compravam, só pensavam em chegar logo ao quarto do hotel para não precisar mais carregar sacolas... Os presentes que chegavam também iam para lá, então...

Andressa começou pelo do André e André pelo da Andressa, eles haviam mandado os presentes para os amigos via coruja... E para "variar" no fim da abertura quando já haviam montes de papeis rasgados e fitas para todos os lados, Andressa percebeu que não tinha chegado o do pai, mas não se importou, era sempre assim... John avisara no dia anterior que o dele seria uma vassoura para que ela pudesse treinar melhor na equipe e que riam comprar na volta.

_Poucos dias depois..._

Estavam voltando de mais um passeio pela cidade, quando na entrada Andressa teve a impressão de ver um menino MUITO parecido com o Sirius, ao lado de uma mulher um tanto "perua", mas acreditou ser apenas impressão...

Alguns dias depois quando procurava o irmão pelos andares do hotel – ambos tinham a mania de ficar perambulando à toa – o encontrou armando algumas bombas de bosta – que ela tinha ganhado do Tiago -, melhor com a SUA CAIXA de bombas, deixemos isso de lado, ele estava lá com a caixa aprontando alguma num apartamento... Ela ficou apenas observando de longe, pouco depois chegou àquela senhora perua do outro dia entrando na porta agora quase encostada, da maneira que o irmão dela havia deixado com um empregado do hotel, na hora em que ela empurrou de leve a porta...

Er... Todas as bombas explodiram e o seu amado irmão havia deixado à caixa jogada dentro do apartamento... Mas, a mulher devia usar tanto, mas tanto fixador no cabelo que apesar da cara toda suja o cabelo não se mexeu nem um fio... Nenhumzinho... Foi demais para a menina que caiu na risada, e seu irmão que estava escondido também, mas ela estava bem no meio do corredor, rindo de se acabar... A mulher pensou que ela fosse à culpada...

Enfim... Foi o maior rolo dentro do hotel, a mulher e sua madrinha discutiram até, os homens ficaram apenas a observar, e a menina tentava contar que ela estava apenas andando pelo andar e estava no lugar e na hora errada e vira apenas a explosão, não era totalmente a verdade, mas também não era mentira, não era culpa dela...

_Fim de férias_

Todos voltavam das férias, com varias historias para contar, muita animação para rever os amigos e no caso de algumas meninas, por a fofoca em dia...

O local escolhido pelos nossos personagens foi o salão comunal... Conversavam tranquilamente e de forma animada... Pedrinho contando as suas experiências culinárias ao lado da mãe, já que esta era cozinheira de um restaurante bruxo bastante renomado, e amava cozinhar para o filho... Não era a toa que o menino era um tanto... Um tanto... _Fofo_... Izabelly e Bruna os passeios pela França, Remo as novidades que aconteceram no castelo que foram resultado direto do baile, Andressa...

'- Vocês não vão acreditar! Eu saia para fazer compras quase todo dia, o dia inteiro! Acabava comendo sempre ou numa lanchonete ou num restaurante, principalmente estes... Fui em restaurante especializado em comida chinesa, francesa, alemã... De tudo quanto é tipo, mas nada bateu a pizzaria...

'- Não engordou de ruim... – comentou Lílian.'

'- Pois é, e quando ficava no hotel, eu e meu irmão ficávamos passeando por lá... Você acredita que o meu presente de natal foi inteirinho no corredor do hotel?'

'- Seu presente? – dessa vez era o Pedro que perguntava.'

'- É... Um dos meus presentes, a caixa de bombas de bosta que eu tinha ganhado do Tiago...'

'- TIAGO! Não acredito que você mandou isso de presente pra Andressa! – Lílian já ia começar a dar um sermão... Ela e sua mania de bom comportamento – Ela estava entre trouxas, imagina de algum deles vê?'

'- Lílian... Menos... Menos... – tentava falar Tiago, mas só conseguiu alguma coisa, quando a Bruna, tapou a boca da Lílian, com as próprias mãos, aproveitando isso... – Então Andressa, o que aconteceu com a caixa?'

'- Hunft! Foi assim, tinha uma mulher no hotel, que era uma verdadeira perua, mas perua mesmo, supera todas as que eu vi, e olha que eu já vi muitas, e tenho experiências nesse assunto... Bem... Digamos que um dia ela estava voltando de não sei aonde, CHEIA de sacolas, ela não, o empregado do hotel que carregava, caixas e sacolas, coitado, devia estar um peso que só, a porta do quarto estava encostada, e quando ela abriu... BOM! –e sinalizou com as mãos, num gesto bem dramático – foi hilário! E como eu estava no meio do corredor, ela começou a gritar comigo! Mas, o que foi mais engraçado, é que ela devia ter passado tanto fixador de cabelo, mas tanto, que NENHUM fio de cabelo saiu do lugar! - explosão de risos, todos imaginavam a perua com a cara preta e os cabelos no lugar, gritando e ralhando... – Mas... O pior... Heí! Me deixem falar!' – e quanto mais à menina tentava falar mais eles riam... Então, como se uma lâmpada se iluminasse na cabeça de Sirius... Ela fora a Itália, ele vira uma menina parecida com ela no hotel, mas que se vestia como uma menina, bomba explodindo...

'- Eu não acredito que você fez isso... – ele falava serio, como se a menina tivesse matado alguém...'

'- Isso o que? – sem entender, afinal, era o que ela tentava dizer, ela não havia feito nada, o seu irmão que havia resolvido aprontar dentro do hotel e ela quase se ferrara com isso, o André, havia pegado o primeiro apartamento que encontrou com a porta aberta e sem sinais de vida.'

'- Não se faça de sonsa! Você sabe do que eu falo! Hunft!' – e se virou, saindo sem falar mais nada.

'- O que será que eu fiz?' – falou enquanto olhava de um amigo para o outro, sem entender nada. Os outros também estavam confusos, e assim, cada um preferiu ir para seu dormitório, se despediram de forma silenciosa.'

No outro dia, no café da manhã, quando a menina desceu ele já estava lá, quando ia falar com o outro, percebeu que este virou a cara... _"Não vou falar com alguém que não quer falar comigo!"_ - foi seu pensamento, quando as meninas terminaram de descer, perceberam que cada um dos amigos estava do um lado da mesa, elas então foram para com a amiga, e quando os meninos desceram acharam que as meninas estavam ignorando o amigo, e assim ficaram com ele, e passaram a não falar com elas, e o tempo foi passando, e um não falava com o outro, e com isso um ar hostil se formou, e ofensas começaram a ser trocadas...

A única pessoa que parecia ter um pouco mais de racionalidade foi Remo, que falar com as meninas, sem os amigos saberem, e percebeu o quão idiota fora aquilo, mas ambos os lados eram formados de cabeças duras, e portanto, não deu certo.

E assim, por causa de um infeliz acidente, essa turminha se separa...

**N/A: Acabou o primeiro ano... E no próximo capitulo vocês conferem o inicio de férias bastante divertido das meninas, um pouco do diário contando o que aconteceu durante esse meio tempo... E também as férias dos meninos... Talvez... Porque as férias na casa da Andressa tem muitos acontecimentos, e deles vão partir algumas coisas divertidas que acontecerão no ano letivo... Mas é quase certeza que terá marotos! XD**

eu não sei com outras pessoas, mas eu sou assim quando leio, pode chegar outra pessoa, falar comigo, me chamar e eu não percebo tem que ir e me cutucar mesmo, então eu coloquei assim para ficar mais divertido...

**Tamy:** demorei, não tenho mais capítulos prontos, e aqui estou... ahuahuahuaha... Mas espero ter mais tempo para trabalhar nele, já tenho bastante do que quero por em mente... Pode ter certeza que você não é a única que gostou amis da parte do Tiago... Peguei pesado? Talvez...


	19. Salto no Tempo

**Capitulo 19 – Salto no Tempo**

Finalmente as aulas acabaram, certo que com um bom tanto de tarefa para as férias, mas...

E estas seriam bastante agitadas, Lilian convencera os pais a deixar passar as duas primeiras semanas na casa da Andressa, agora chamada mais de Lua e de Dressa.

'- Filha, vocês não se desgrudam não?'

'- Mãe, são apenas 15 dias! Além disso, vai estar super-divertido, uns amigos também irão para lá!'

'- Eu não tenho escolha, não? Vai, se divirta... E tenha juízo!'

'- Eu tenho mãe! Tchau mãe, pai... Petúnia... '

'- Até nunca mais de preferência Aberração!'

Bruna, também chamada de Bru ou Bruninha, estava esperando-as, uma vez que Lua tinha ido cumprimentar os pais de Lily – também muito chamada apenas de ruiva – junto da Bru estava a Loira – Izabelly, ou Iza ou simplesmente Belly.

'- Vamos?'

'- Claro Belly, cadê o Jhonny?'

'- No carro nos esperando! Japa... Como você e a Lily enrolam!"

'- Não enrolamos... E eu também tenho direito de ver meus pais!'

E nesse clima amigável foram para casa, é claro que menos de três horas depois de terem chegado cada uma a seu respectivo quarto e deixado as malas, todas já estavam no quarto da Andressa, junto de Juliana e de Patrícia, a Patty, que era prima de Juju, e tivera os pais mortos num "acidente estranho", toda a turma trouxa já sabia das bruxinhas o que lhes facilitava na hora de conversar... E ali era uma típica cena do clube feminino... Elas tinham combinado de na primeira reunião escreverem em folhas separadas, que depois seriam devidamente copiadas e cada um teria a sua copia de todas, um resumo daqueles quatro anos...

Estavam ali espalhadas pelo quarto, com folhas e canetas colorida, deitadas no colchão, ou no chão, sentadas na janela – habito de Andressa- na escrivaninha... escrevendo quando...

'- OIE!'

'- Chegou quem faltava!' -foi um berro dado por Bruna.

'- Desgruda do meu irmãozinho sua mocréia! – falava Andressa, puxando o "irmão" para junto dela – Na (Na, é o diminutivo de Natan, o único menino que conseguia se infiltrar naquele meio feminino) querido, você está bem?'

'-Tudo! E que historia é essa de vocês chegarem e não irem me chamar?'

'- Desculpa amor, mas é reunião nossa, estamos resumindo os nossos últimos anos para comparar as fofocas!' – era Juliana falando.

'- Então me dêem uma folha e uma caneta que eu também irei entrar nessa!'

'- Claro, biba!' – novamente Juju, para quem Natan acabou mostrando a língua.

Ele não era gay, mas por causa da convivência se entendia bastante das coisas de mulher, e já chegara a perder uma namorada por criticar a escolhas das roupas achando que não combinavam... Fazer o que? Crescera ao lado da Andressa, e depois veio a Juliana, então vieram Izabelly e Bruna, depois Lílian e finalmente Patrícia. Isso sem contar a Kátia, que na hora em que as meninas começavam a não achar uma roupa, dentro de um guarda-roupa lotado, era a salvação. Se ele não entendesse... É verdade que existiam os outros meninos, mas eles também sofreram essas influencias... Sem contar que sempre quando as meninas saiam para fazer compras com a Kátia, um ou dois, ou até três acabavam acompanhando-as. Era necessário alguém para carregar sacolas, e elas faziam questão dele ser um deles.

Quando todos acabaram... Ia começar a apresentação, cada um teria de responder as perguntas dos outros. E nesse momento todos foram para a cama, a colcha já deixara de estar arrumada há tempos. É claro que as perguntas tinham suas respostas nos relatórios, mas era mais para passar o tempo e se divertirem.

'- Quem começa?'

'- Você é claro! A dona da casa!'

'- Vá caçar sapos Iza!'

'- Menos meninas, menos...'

'- Comecemos de uma vez! Eu, Bruna Dias, faço a primeira pergunta!'

'- Faça então, senhorita eu – sou – a – editora – do - jornal - do - colégio'

'- Nos acertamos lá fora, Evans! Pois bem, Andressa Alexandra Willer me diga, nos seus quatro anos dentro de Hogwarts, qual seria uma das suas melhores lembranças? Não esqueça de indicar a época, data, e coisas afim.'

'- Hum... Férias de Páscoa, agora no quarto ano, quando eu ganhei aquela aposta sobre aqueles garotos do sétimo da Lufa-Lufa.'

'- Continue, por favor'

'- Claro chefa! Eles apostaram que eu não teria coragem de pegar a gata do zelador e armar algo com ela, para o dia da páscoa. Então, eu peguei aquele bicho dos infernos, digo, a amada gata do zelador... E, ganhei a aposta.'

'- Conte nos o que você fez com esse amável animal?' – perguntou Natan, eles começaram a fingir que era realmente repórteres, e um entrevistado.

'- Eu inicialmente pensei em amarrar algumas bombas de bosta no rabo da gata, mas já havia feito isso, então, comecei a pensar em algo inovador, estávamos na páscoa, então nada melhor que entrar no clima... Portanto... aquele ser dos infernos ganhou uma pelagem branca, olhos vermelhos - se ela tivesse ganhado apenas os olhos vermelhos, ela ficar pior que nunca, e daí sim jurariam que ela tinha saído do Hades! Bem... Voltando as minhas mudanças nela – um aroma maravilhoso de chocolate e uma fita rosa no pescoço, com um lindo laço, fiz um feitiço de congelamento para ela não sair da posição que eu determinasse , ficou sentadinha, tão fofa! Cof, Cof! Desculpem, eu estou com uma tosse terrível –falou em falsete, voltando à voz normal – Pois bem coloquei aquela coisa numa cesta forrada com folhas de seda rosa, coloquei um lindo ovo de páscoa bem grande, passado no celofane transparente e com uma fita rosa e fechei a cesta com um outro celofane transparente e um laço rosa enorme, e na hora do almoço uma coruja branca passou pelo salão e soltou a cesta lá do alto e ela foi descendo lentamente até parar no meio da mesa dos professores... Desfiz o feitiço de paralisação e a gata começou a miar feito uma doida querendo sair... Isso quando todos já estavam olhando pra cesta e o Filch, naquela hora do dia estava louco atrás daquele animal... Ele teve um treco... Fez um escândalo, mas um escândalo...'

'- Sim, sim... Obrigada, o resto já sabemos, começou a gritar com Black e Potter culpando-os, o salão inteiro rindo...'

'- Exatamente querida editora, agora qual a próxima pergunta?'

'- Mudando um pouco, agora você senhorita Evans, qual o motivo para não reclamar, não muito, quando suas amigas resolvem pregar uma peça nos Marotos?'

'- Então Bruna, acontece que eu falando ou não elas vão fazer, não me ouvem nessa hora, alem disso, as vezes eu mesma tenho vontade de azara-los...'

'- Como? – interrompe Bruna, todos na cama fingiam cara serias, mas percebia-se as risadas meio abafadas que saiam – poderia repetir esse final e se explicar?'

'- Claro, eu mesma tenho vontade de azara-los, uma vez que eles sempre estão aprontando algo, e muitas vezes armar para comigo e minhas amigas, aliás, eles começaram com isso, e elas revidaram, eu tentei convence-las a apenas delatar o ocorrido para com a Diretora Minerva...'

'- Entendemos... Segundo a opinião publica dos aqui presentes, você será a próxima monitora da Grifinória... Você já recebeu ou teve algum motivo para acreditar nessa possibilidade?'

'- Acredito que possa ser, uma vez que não tenho detenções em minha ficha e sempre...'

'- Sempre teve uma conduta correta e é a queridinha dos professores, e juntamente com Black e Potter, do diretor' – Interromperam Iza, Dressa e Bruna, num coro ensaiado.

'- Não é bem assim!'

'- É sim!'

Lílian mostra a língua, o que é devidamente retrucado, então ela atira um travesseiro e...

'- GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIROS!' – e cada um pula pra um lado da cama se entrincheirando... De um lado Natan, Juliana, Dressa e Patty, do outro Lílian, Iza e Bruna...

'- O que está acon..- Pof!' – Dé tinha acabado de abrir a porta, e fora recebido com um travesseiro atirado por sua irmã.

'- Dééé!'- gritou a menina levantando os braços e levanto dois travesseiros na cara.

'- TEMPO! TEMPO!' – Patty gritava, com sorte foi ouvida.

'- Que saudades maninho!' – andressa fazia um escândalo enquanto corria e praticamente se pendurava no pescoço do irmão.

'- E assim que me recebe com uma travesseirada? Eu acabo de chegar de viagem!'

'- Desculpa! Vai desculpa? – enquanto ela fazia cena, os outros riam, pois tinham percebido algo – AÍ! Isso foi golpe baixo!' – André que tinha pego o travesseiro caído perto dele, batera na irmã, bem na altura do ouvido com o objeto fofo.

'- Vingança querida! Mas eu te perdôo sim, é só me deixar ficar com o creme da torta de moranguinhos que sobrar...' - e abriu um sorriso largo.

'- E quem disse que eu vou fazer?'

'- Se não fazer não te desculpo!'

'- Ah... – e fez um belo bico – se é assim... Então eu faço!' –e já sorria de forma marota novamente.

E passado menos de 4 dias chegam novas pessoas para a... Digamos... Algo parecido com uma colônia de féria... Eric Bonne e Carlos Dante, e pouco depois, Remo Lupin... A farra estava apenas para começar...

_Enquanto isso... Em outro lugar..._

'- Mamma?'

'- O que quer Sirius?'

'- Acaba de chegar uma carta do Tiago me convidando para ir passar uns dias lá...'

'- E você veio se despedir, tudo bem! Quando resolver voltar avise um dia antes para que eu possa mandar os elfos fazerem alguns dos seus pratos favoritos.'

'- Ok... E mãe?'

'- O que?'

'- Lazanha e Pavê de Chocolate...'

'- Tudo bem...'

'- E mais um coisa...'

'- O que?'

'- Não inventa de trocar a massa por berinjela como você fez da outra vez!' – a mulher riu, enquanto o filho, também rindo, partia para a residência do amigo.

_Agora junto a Tiago Potter..._

'- Olá Sra. Potter, Sr. Potter!'

'- Olá Sirius querido, e sua mãe? Não quis vir junto para nos fazer uma visita? – o pai de Tiago, limitou-se a cumprimentar apenas com um aceno de cabeça.'

'- Não senhora, ela estava saindo para fazer compras...'

'- Vamos! Thau Mãe! Pai! – e saiu puxando o amigo escada acima, para o quarto e assim que chegaram – Agora sim! Paz!'

'- Aluado não vem?'

'- Não! Falou que tinha que ir na casa de outra pessoa antes e o Rabicho, você sabe...'

'- A mãe não deixa, mas onde será que o Aluado foi?'

'- Provavelmente na mesma dos outros verões.'

'- Com certeza. Vamos sair como no ano passado?'

'- Ta falando de boates trouxas?'

'- É claro!'

'- Amanhã uma vai abrir uma nova, já tenho os ingressos...'

'- Perfeito!'

-------------

'- Quando vai fazer minha torta maninha?'

'- Quando vai largar de ser frouxo e...'

'- Olha como fala comigo! – falou ele rindo, ele sabia o que sua irmã queria dizer – mas e a torta? Você prometeu!'

'- Manda algum empregado ir comprar os ingredientes, depois você me ajuda?'

'- O creme é meu!' – foi tentando avisar, estavam no momento os dois numa espreguiçadeira perto da piscina, o resto estava ou tomando sol ou na piscina mesmo.

'- O Na já me fez prometer deixar pra ele, se vocês quiserem dividir...'

'- Melhor que nada. Vamos amanhã naquela boate que vai inaugurar?'

'- Tanto faz, o Maurice vai?'

'- Seu outro irmão mais velho não sabe, esqueceu que ele tá no segundo ano de faculdade?'

'- Tinha... Mas beleza, tenho que avisar as meninas e os meninos e...'

'- É a fantasia a festa de inauguração!'

'- Arranjar fantasia!'

No final os jovens bruxos foram com uma fantasia – os outros que já sabiam antes já tinham... – resolveram fazer uma brincadeira e foram de arco-iris, na festa foi algo engraçado ver aquelas sete pessoas cada uma completamente de uma cor andando, e quando perguntavam do que estavam vestidos:

'- Arco–íris!'

'- Mas não são sete cores?'

'- São!'

'- Mas você está com apenas uma! – isso em geral era perguntando e falado.'

'- Sei lá! Devem estar andando por aí! – era a resposta, Lílian pegou o vermelho, na entrada (quando todos estavam juntos e entrando na ordem das cores de um arco-íris de verdade) do seu lado estava Dante de Laranja, em seguida vinha Izabelly de amarelo, Remo de verde, Andressa de Azul, Eric de Roxo e fechando Bruna com a cor Anil, todas bem vivas, o que atraiu a atenção.

Por incrível que pareça – ou por ser uma boate realmente grande e estar totalmente lotada, eles não se encontraram ali dentro.

Foram vários dias de farra e diversão tanto na casa dos Potter quanto na dos Willer, no 14° dia de férias, Andressa foi fazer uma de suas viagens para fotografar – como diziam - , quando na realidade ela iria passar uma semana estudando em Hogwarts, no total ela passava 4 semanas das férias em Hogwarts, divididas para não chamar a atenção das pessoas, lá ela estudava e aprimorava suas técnicas. Ela obtivera esse direito desde que, após conseguir se transformar numa Múltipla Animaga, a primeira em séculos, ela – com a ajuda de Pirraça, fizera um mapa do Castelo e de onde estaria cada uma das pessoas ali dentro, algo como um mapa do maroto (que ainda, lembrem-se não existia no 1° ano), mas bem simplificado, sem os feitiços de segurança ou as passagens.

As férias seguiam em ritmo tranqüilo, durante os dias de reunião em Londres, fizeram muita bagunça e festa, e já haviam se despedido... Então Remo iria passar um tempo em sua casa, por causa da lua cheia, e depois para a dos Potter...

**N/A:** desculpem-me pela falta de atualização, me falta tempo... Sério, e esse ano é ano de vestibular, as coisas vão ficar difíceis, ainda mais, não? Rs

Pois bem.. To correndo com o tempo... mas deu para ver que as coisas mudaram não? No próximo capitulo, uma cena divertida sobre uma contecimento na inauguração da festa... Algo como o risco de vida que Sirius correu sem saber...rs... e as volta as aulas... Embarcando!

Beijos

Tentarei atualizar mais rápido possível... brigada a quem comentou o capitulo passado, irei responder as reviews (se tiver alguma) no próximo!

_Juro Solenemente!_


	20. Atraso

**Capitulo 20 - Atraso**

'- Lily! Hey! Lily! Aqui!'

'- Bruna... Olas! Como foram os últimos dias de férias?'

'- Ótimos! Como eu adoro a França!'

'- Cadê a Iza e a Dressa?'

'- A Dressa não vi, a Iza foi pegar um vagão e eu fiquei te esperando.. Vamos?'

'- Claro! Aliás... Eu só vou deixar minhas coisas, você sabe... Monitores tem cabines separadas, então eu tenho que passar ao menos para pegar as instruções...'

'- E logicamente a minha ruivinha preferida quer saber quem são os outros novos monitores!'

'- Isso são meros detalhes!'

'- Certo! Eu vou indo atrás da Iza, nos encontramos depois!'

'- Claro!'

0o0o0o0

'- Dante... Bones... Vocês viram a Andressa? – perguntou Iza enquanto enfiava a cabeça na cabine dos rapazes.'

'- Não...'

'- Em lugar nenhum, você já..'

'- Tentou no outro vagão?'

'- Já... Ah... Se vocês a virem avisem ela para me procurar, estou numa cabine aqui perto!'

'- Ok.'

'- Nós avisamos!'

Izabelly fechou a porta rindo e balançando a cabeça, desde as férias os dois vinham completando a frase um do outro, como se fossem gêmeos, apenas porque avisaram que na próxima iriam ganhar a competição que criaram contra os gêmeos Renan e Roberto.

0o0o0o0

'- Puta que... – Bruna teve a boca tampada por Lílian que havia acabado de chegar, fez sinal de positiva e teve a boca solta e pode terminar de falar – Onde aquela cadela se enfiou?'

'- Que boca hein?'

'- Não enche srta Lílian – certinha, versão monitora! Cadê aquela coisa?'

'- Você quer que eu adivinhe?'

'- Onde eu estava com a cabeça na hora que não escolhi Adivinhação? Eu poderia usar uma bola de cristal agora! A única que faz resolveu não aparecer!'

'- Calma! Relaxa, ela logo aparece, deve estar conversando em alguma cabine!'

'- Ah... Mas é estranho Lili! – comentou Iza.'

'- Eu sei, você sabe, nós sabemos... Mas logo aparece, ninguém aqui é uma criancinha que não sabe se cuidar!'

0o0o0o0

'- Você é uma mancha na nossa reputação Pontas!'

'- Cala boca, Almofadinhas! Nem eu sei como isso aconteceu!'

'- Ah... Menos mal você Pontas! Imagine o Almofadas de Monitor?'

'- Merlin me livre! Tenho até coceira só de pensar nisso!'

'- Isso me cheira pulgas! Devia tomar banho direito!'

'- CALA BOCA, POTTER!'

'- Hey! – uma cabeça apareceu na porta - Finalmente consegui encontrá-los!'

'- PEDRO! Onde você estava?'

'- Você ainda pergunta, Remo? Comendo é claro!'

'- Menos, Sirius, menos...'

'- Me dêem uma ajuda aqui! Na verdade eu tinha deixado algumas coisas na cabine da Izabelly e estava ajudando0a a procurar a Willer.'

'- Pra que estava procurando aquela monstra?'

'- Apenas estava ajudando – respondeu o garoto dando os ombros a Sirius – como foram as férias?'

'- BOAS! Fomos na inauguração de uma boate trouxa! Era uma festa à fantasia! Tava boa... Tinha cada garota...'

'- E você só pensa em rabos de saia, Sirius...'

'- Pena que você não foi Aluado!'

'- Quem disse? Eu fui sim! Só que com outro grupo de amigos meu caro Black, com as meninas!'

'- E depois fala de mim...'

'- Mas contem aí, como que tava?'

'- O Tiago não pode falar nada, passou quase que o tempo todo atrás de outros rabos de saia!'

'- Ainda assim, bem menos que você, Sirius!'

'- É claro! Eu sou insuperável!'

'- O caso é que não fui eu que levei o maior numero de NÃOs e também prefiro qualidade a quantidade!'

'- Eu fico com quantidade E qualidade! Aluado, meu caro Aluado, como estava a festa para você? Finalmente pegou a Loirinha?'

'- Sirius para com isso! Eu não fiquei com a Iza, não.'

'- Lerdo... Se fosse eu...'

'- Se fosse você na hora que chegasse levaria um não!'

'- Confiante o garoto! Bem, não me importo, só foi uma pena eu não ter ficado com aquela garota no arco-íris... – lamentou o jovem o que ao mesmo tempo fez Aluado engasgar.'

'- Que garota?'

'- Uma que falou que tava de arco-íris monocolor...'

'- Que cor do arco-íris era ela?'

'- Ah! Você também viu?'

'- Na verdade... Eu era o verde...'

'- Uh... Remo... Que amigas você tem... Gostosinha ela...'

'- Fala logo a cor...'

'- Cara, não lembro... Eu já tava meio pra lá se me entende... Mas se não em engano era alguma coisa com A. – nisso Remo deu uma nova engasgada'

'- Era loira?'

'- Não... – suspiro aliviado do lobo - Morena – o amigo começou a rir imaginando uma possível situação - Que foi?'

'- Nada... Era Azul? – negativa com a cabeça – Ah... Então era você o Pirata!'

'- Com assim?'

'- Só teve um corajoso para chegar na de Anil, o resto era tecnicamente espantado!'

'- A garota era feia? - perguntou Tiago sorrindo, pronto para tirar com o amigo, ele também vira as garotas do arco-íris, e tinha que reconhecer que pareciam ser bem bonitas.'

'- Linda! Vocês conhecem... É a Bruninha!'

'- Ta brincando que aquela coisinha linda era a tampinha!'

'- Não!'

'- Não dá para acreditar...'

'- Nem um pouco meu caro Pontas... Nem um pouco...'

'- Mas e aí, eu sei que sou o máximo, mas porque corajoso?'

'- Porque um amigo meu é apaixonado por ela desde o ano passado...'

'- Outra lesma...'

'-Não é isso, é que aparentemente ela nunca deu bola pra ele! Daí como ela é amiga da irmã e ta sempre na casa dele. Não deu rodar... Mas todo cara que ia chegar nela ele fazia uma cara, mas uma cara que espantava qualquer um!'

'- Eu não lembro...'

'- Um militar moreno de olho claro...'

'- Que descrição, hein Aluado? – começou Pedrinho tirando com a cara do amigo – Tá de olho é?'

'- Sai pra lá Rabicho! Que meu negocio é outro! Mas agüente a irmã dele falando e a Bruninha no seu ouvido como ele é lindo e perfeito se não decora...'

'- A irmã? A Bru também? Mas não tinha dito que...'

'- Pois é, ela adora o irmão... Fazer o que? E a Bruninha eu disse APARENTEMENTE, perto ela é totalmente normal, mas longe dele volta e meia suspira...'

'- Mas é cada coisa...'

'- Opa! Acabei de me lembrar, tinha um cara me encarando bravo na hora que eu falava com ela... Deve ser esse aí!'

'- Era! Eu tava perto na hora! Ele tava querendo arrebentar a sua cara se fosse er... Digamos, tentasse algo que ela não quisesse...'

'- Como se eu fosse ter medo dele...'

'- É que você não conhece o André...'

0o0o0o0o0

'- Senhoritas – era o professor Darnink se dirigindo a Lílian, Izabelly e Bruna – por acaso a amiga de vocês mandou algum recado? – parecia não estar estranhando a ausência de Willer, o que fez Pedro (a pedido dos amigos) que era o mais próximo espichar os ouvidos para ver se pegava alguma coisa.'

'-Não, senhor! Até comentamos que era estranho ela não ter vindo...'

'- Suspeito que isso deve tirar as duvidas de vocês – entregou uma folha do Profeta Diário – Apenas, a pedido do diretor, vim ver se ela não teria falado algo, mas creio que não deve ter tido tempo. Com licença.'

No profeta via-se a notícia: Novo Ataque contra Trouxas em Londres. No decorrer viram que falava de um ataque que acontecera na tarde anterior e que causara a internação de um trouxa devido à maldição Cruciatus e que só não fora maior graças à intervenção de uma jovem bruxa que estava próxima e conseguiu deter os comensais de causarem maiores danos além de estuporar um. Infelizmente o comensal que caiu fora levado pelos companheiros e os aurores que chegaram poucos segundos antes dos aliados de Você-Sabe-Quem fugirem não conseguiram apanhar-lo. A jovem, o profeta conseguiu descobrir, ainda não se formou em Hogwarts e disse aos aurores que não andava sem a varinha por medida de segurança por causa dos atuais tempos, além disso, a notificação que poderia receber por usar magia fora da escola foi suspensa por sua atitude de coragem.

'- Alguma duvida sobre quem é? – questiona mais afirmando do que outra coisa, Bruna.'

'- Nenhuma, mas por que será que ela não nos falou nada?'

'- Não deve ter dado tempo..'

0o0o0o0

'- O que será que elas tanto conversam?'

'- Você pergunta para mim, Pontas?'

'- Oras Aluado! Você é amigo delas!'

'- Mas eu não sou fofoqueiro!'

'- Ah! Para de enrolar e vai!'

'- Eu não vou, Pontas!'

'- Hey! A mulher-macha não ta ali... Será que brigaram?'

'- Sirius... Para de chamar ela assim, depois vocês discutem, brigam, caem no braço, ficam de detenção e fingem que não sabem o porque...'

'-... – e após pequena hesitação – como se ela também não me ofendesse!'

'- Ela te ignora na maioria das vezes... Mas...não adianta falar... Eu vou lá falar com as meninas... Com licença...'

'-OTIMO!'

0o0o0o0

'- Você engordou, não?-começou a ruiva mudando de assunto, a amiga estava bem e isso era o que importava quando ela chegasse conversariam melhor.'

'- Só um pouco Lílian!'

'- UM POUCO? Bruna... quanto?'

'- Cinco...'

'- CINCO? É por isso que você não me contou quando eu te perguntei né?'

'- Mas... Maninha – começou a morena fazendo uma carinha pidoncha para a loira – eu...'

'- Nem vem... Quando a Andressa chegar você vai ser.'

'- Me esconde!'

'- Bruna...'

'- Sério! Ela mesma falou que eu não precisava emagrecer antes das férias... Que meu corpo tava bom!'

'- Meio quilo é diferente de cinco, ainda mais que você tinha estado com uma virose feia e tinha perdido alguns quilos e você estava magra demais e que eles que foram recuperados logo e até além do ponto, não? Sem contar que como as roupas se ajustam magicamente você nem deve ter percebido direito... Ou você começa agora ou vai sentir quando ela chegar e souber que você nem ao menos tentou...'

'-Não vou não! Agora me passa um pedaço do pudim de leite! Tá com uma cara ótima! – resolveu comer o doce apenas por birra.'

'- Boa noite... – uma voz doce, mas não por isso menos masculina soou perto das meninas... – como vai a formiguinha mais adorável do castelo?'

'- REMO! – Bruna quase se atirou nos braços do amigo e fez uma nota mental depois do comentário da ruiva (Ainda bem que esse modelo de uniforme não marca tanto...) – fofo! Quer um pouco? – ofereceu ao amigo que se sentou do lado dela e acenou concordando, fato que lhe rendeu ser tratado como um marajá recebendo comida na boca.'

'- Mas anda folgado, hein? Passou muito tempo com o André e o Natan... – comentou Lílian rindo.'

'- Eu não tenho culpa de ter quatro amigas lindas, doces e carinhosas – respondeu sorrindo encostando-se ao ombro da ruiva que acariciou os cabelos do rapaz, ele somente não se aproveitou da loirinha porque não estava tão próxima.'

'- Assim eu vou ficar com ciúme, só eu não recebo atenção, Re? – apesar de falar aquilo brincando e de conseguir agora não mais corar com isso, Izabelly, se sentia meio envergonhada, mas... Se não o fizesse seria estranho.'

'- Nunca! Eu te amo, loirinha! Apenas não tem espaço aqui para que eu possa estar mais perto de você – e fingiu levantar, sendo abraçado pela morena que brincava que dali ninguém o tirava – Vê? Não tenho culpa... Mas... Cadê a Alex?'

'- Também tínhamos estranhado, mas... Olhe por você mesmo – Bruna passou o jornal para Remo, que ao passar os olhos entendeu – ela deve chegar logo.'

'- Espero que esteja tudo bem!'

'- Nós também!'

0o0o0o0o0

'- Desiste André! Amanhã mesmo eu vou embora!'

'- Fica apenas no funeral Alex!'

'- Pra que? Aquele ser que segundo minha certidão de nascimento é meu pai nem no hospital para me tratar bem teve a decência!'

'- Você quer contar o que houve? Eu só cheguei quando você saia do quarto bufando de raiva e ele me parecia bem mal com a situação!'

'- QUE NOVIDADE! Sinceramente André, ao menos uma vez na vida ele poderia ter lembrado que era meu pai e me tratado como filha né?'

'- Ele estava preocupado com você e contou que você foi atingida, como que ninguém percebeu? E o que te atingiu?'

'- Cruciatus, a maldição imperdoável da dor, a mesma que o acertou.'

'- Mas então... Ele errou alguma coisa? Não te acertou?'

'- Não Panaca! – ela deu um tapinha na nuca do irmão que apenas a puxou e a abraçou preocupado – meus sonhos, lembra? Você sabe como eles pioraram, então tecnicamente, já estava preparada pra dor e também existe a diferença entre a minha sobrevivência e a morte dele foi um coração sadio versus um coração que só fui informada aqui no hospital que já teve uma pequena parada cardíaca e que alguém está com o colesterol alto! Arff... Se eu tivesse alguma dessas informações eu...'

'- Você não faria nada, ouviu? – ele puxou o rosto da irmã – se não quem iria tomar as rédeas da situação naquele momento? Até chegarem os aurores você também poderia ter morrido e o que sobraria pra mim? O que eu iria fazer sem a minha irmãzinha? – ele a abraçou mais forte tentando passar um pouco mais de conforto, sabia e acima disso sentia como Andressa estava pensando.'

'- Para... Eu não quero nem pensar se fosse ao contrario...'

'- Não fica assim, vem... Vamos ver o que sobrou do nosso pai...'

'- Seu pai, meu nunca foi... Eu sei que vou sentir a falta dele se... Você sabe, mas eu não sentirei tanto quanto seria a sua, porque apesar de tudo o que eu tenho dele é apenas ausência.'

'- Mas é seu pai também. Agora vamos lá, porque você teve a coragem de discutir com uma pessoa internada...'

'- Eu só perdi a calma.'

'- Eu sei... Ele já estava melhor quando eu sai e conseguiu falar algo, porque teve uma pequena crise e não conseguiu respirar, sabe? Por ter ficado nervoso. Ele sente a sua falta e ficou abalado com o que você disse a ele, o que quer que tenha dito, apesar de que eu imagino algumas possibilidades...'

'- É fácil saber, convenhamos mano, que eu falei a verdade.'

'- Eu sei... Eu sei... Ele revelou que sente sua falta, a falta de sua pestinha pela casa, pulando na cama dele para acordá-lo em algumas manhãs, pedindo para ficar no escritório com ele...'

'- Ele disse? – a voz dela soou sofrida como se não acreditasse naquilo.'

'- Falou.'

'- Pai... Você sabe André o quanto eu desejei isso? O quanto eu quis?'

'- A cada aniversário, a cada natal, sempre o mesmo pedido, o mesmo. E nunca atendido, nem um abraço ou gesto de conforto. Eu sei mana, pois eu sempre pedi o mesmo pra você e...'

O rapaz não pode continuar uma enfermeira chegou interrompendo-o, reconheceu como a que ficara no quarto o pai quando resolveu sair am busca da irmã.

'- Vocês são os filhos do Senhor Willer?'

'- Sim, enfermeira. Aconteceu algo? – como mais velho e tendo a pouco tempo atingido a maioridade, era hora de mostrar que estava pronto para o que viesse.'

'- Infelizmente ele não agüentou e...'

'- Entendo. – André sentiu que a irmã se separava dele e assumia também o seu "posto" a inabalável Andressa Willer, uma muralha para com as adversidades, a mesma que apresentava desde a infância.'

'- Ele teve uma parada cardio-respitória, eu tentei chamar os médicos, mas não houve tempo. Eu estava no quarto e creio que deva transmitir suas ultimas palavras.'

'- Como assim, senhora? – perguntou Lua para a enfermeira, uma jovem senhora com poucos cabelos brancos e expressão bondosa.'

'- Eu estava no quarto e quando ele começou a passar mal eu me levantei para chamar ajuda, mas antes de sair seu pai segurou meu pulso e murmurou duas palavras...'

'- Quais?'

'- Filha e perdão – a mulher encarou a adolescente que pareceu tremer de leve e respirou fundo esperando o que aconteceria.'

'- André... – ela fechou os olhos de leve e voltou a abrir após um breve suspiro – Vou contatar o Jhon e a Kátia para que venham ao enterro, creio que logo chegarão e nos auxiliarão com os cuidados fúnebres e bem... Vou a cozinha comprar alguma coisa para comer, quer algo?'

'- Não, mas eu estarei indo ver agora o que precisa ser feito de imediato. OK?'

'- Claro... – e a jovem saiu caminhando decidida.'

Essa reação de ambos os jovens causou espanto na enfermeira, ela decididamente não esperava. Eles pareciam não haver sentido o impacto na noticia, agiram de forma fria, como se fossem verdadeiros assassinos. Mal sabia a mulher que eles tinham sido preparados para isso. Andressa Alexandra Willler desde a infância crescera sob a tutela da indiferença e André Yuri Willer desde o começo da adolescência era criado para ser um grande empresarial, o que de fato era. Sem emoções nas horas erradas, ainda mais com um mundo em guerra. Mesmo que não declaradamente entre os trouxas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Para direção do Colégio de Hogwarts_

_Nesta presente,_

_Eu, Andressa Willer, aluna da casa Grifinória, quinto ano. Afirmo que sob circunstancias extremas, devido ao falecimento de um ente, necessitei adiar meu embarque para o inicio do período letivo._

_Solicito liberação das aulas para mais alguns dias em virtude de necessitar estar ausente por motivos pessoais._

_Declaro que antes do findar de uma semana estarei entrando novamente em contato para requisitar instruções em como devo agir para meu retorno ao colégio._

_Ass. A. A. Willer._

A vice-diretora leu a breve notificação que chegara no meio da noite e foi entregá-la para Alvo Dumbledore, ao que conseguira perceber o pai da garota morrera no incidente. Mais uma família perdia pessoas queridas naquela guerra...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Final da tarde do dia seguinte..._

Uma garoa fina começava a cair, varias pessoas se reuniam diante do Tumulo do Senhor Willer, dono de uma das maiores multinacionais do país. Era uma cena lamentável.

Ele havia deixado uma jovem filha, adolescente de 14 anos que estudava em um internato e o filho mais velho que recentemente completara 18 anos e desde então estaria de posse de sua herança e tomaria conta da irmã até que esta atingisse a maior idade.

A garota vestia um terno preto, assim como o irmão, alguns, os não íntimos da família, estranharam tal fato, a garota estar usando um traje masculino praticamente idêntico ao do irmão, mas ficaram em silencio, o que não sabiam é que na verdade o traje havia sido realmente do rapaz. O cortejo fora em silêncio, apesar de em alguns momentos parecer que a jovem estivesse um tanto apressada, mas atribuíram isso apenas ao nervosismo e de que aquela seria uma situação de grande stress.

O testamento foi lido no dia seguinte e logo após, sem maiores problemas a garota saiu para arrumar suas coisas, ainda tinha um ano letivo inteiro pela frente.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Era estranho ver o ano letivo tendo se iniciado há alguns dias e o mais completo silencio na casa da Grifinória. Sem Alex para ignorar Sirius Black, este começar a alfinetá-la e os dois começarem a discutir.

Substituindo isso, agora se tinha Lílian Evans gritando para que Tiago Potter parasse de tentar pregar peças de boas vindas na nova monitora e tentando salvar os primeiro-anistas das historias de terror, entre outras coisas. E o rapaz se limitava a rir, ele e Black é claro que depois de dois dias sem sua diversão favorita (irritar Willer) passou a acompanhar o amigo. Aquela estava sendo uma longa semana para Lílian.

As coisas no jornal corriam bem, os preparativos para o lançamento da primeira edição daquele semestre iam a toda. É claro que como sempre a coluna Calunias e Difamações era a mais esperada, coordenada por Boca do Inferno(1) e Anjo Negro, nada era real, continha as mais absurdas fofocas e por vezes – se sabia – eles inventavam aquilo apenas para tirar com a cara dos alunos, uma vez que toda a área de fofocas era trabalho da editora ir confirmar com os caluniados se era real para então sair, aquela era a área mais divertida que falava absurdos de tudo e de todos, desde o zelador, aos fantasmas e até mesmo o diretor.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Quase uma semana se passara e nada da aparição da Alex, corria a fofoca que ela fora morta durante as férias e que o Profeta não noticiara por apenas se tratar de uma bruxa vinda de família trouxa ou então que ela, durante uma fuga com um trouxa, fora pega pelos comensais e torturada. Enfim, as mais diversas opções e variedades, alguns até mesmo extrapolavam, esperando que a sua teoria aparecesse no jornal da escola, no Calunias, ou então em terem acertado, e nenhuma das pessoas que realmente sabiam o que havia acontecido parecia disposta a abafar os comentários – também porque era fato que não adiantaria muita coisa e nem faria diminuir a fofoca, talvez, aumentar ainda mais a historia. Bem... O fato é que a correspondência que chegava a sala do jornal destinado as áreas de fofocas e fatos concretos aumentou consideravelmente de volume, e conforme os dias passavam, os jornalistas riam cada vez mais (eles seguiam uma lei de sigilo, apenas alguns se conheciam, e tinham salas próprias para evitar maiores confusões, mas existia alunos de todas as casas e de todos os anos, alguns com colunas ou paginas fixas, outros eventuais...)

E foi no final daquela semana...

'- Lilis! Eu não agüento mais! – Bruna reclamou enquanto se jogava na cadeira para almoçar.'

'- O que foi Bruna? – perguntou a monitora se servindo, sendo acompanhada pelas amigas.'

'- É muita coisa! E mal começamos o ano! – continuou Bruna – Não enche Izabelly! – comentou rapidamente quando a loira falou para que ela epgasse menos alimento, naquela semana (pra lá de stressante para todos) a moreninha tinha conseguido engordar mais 2 quilos.'

'- Ta eu fico quieta! Mas quem vai sofrer vai ser você! Não vai me ouvir, mas eu estou bem tranqüila, quando a Andressa chegar, ninguém vai falar nada, pode ter certeza...'

'- Tá! Tá! Vocês tem noção da quantidade de hipóteses que eu li sobre o sumiço dela? Isso sem contar as fofocas mais atuais, algumas, por incrível que pareça ainda não rodaram pelo colégio, e são reais!'

'- Tipo?'

'- Informação confidencial, Li! Fora que desde já eu tenho que começar a procurar um substituto pro Boca...'

'- Tá brincando que o Boca se forma esse ano! E como vai ficar o Calunias?'

'- Só Merlim pra saber, Iza... Se Anjo concordar e o Boca, que eu acredito que sim, dá pra tentar contornar a situação e tentar manter um pouco mais a coluna ano que vem...'

'- Como?'

'- Ah, Iza, é fácil, é só repassar os dados mais interessantes pro Boca, e a dupla se corresponde e escolhe o que publicar. Ma vai ser chato!'

'- A Andressa que via adorar! Eles adoram pegar no pé dela, e desde que ela ta trabalhando com eles e invocaram que ela gosta do Sirius – e aí ela abaixou o volume – que convenhamos, somente nós aqui sabemos o quanto existe de verdade aí – e voltando ao volume inicial – a vida deles é a relação Willer-Black ou Marotos ou Marotos versus Snape e as estrelas populares, como acabar com eles.'

'- É... Ela vai ter menos o que desenhar, por outro lado... Deixa quieto! Espero que ela esteja inspirada quando chegar!'

'- Inspirada para o que? – falou uma voz divertida e suave atrás delas, que então perceberam que o salão estava mais silencioso que o comum, a grande maioria olhando para a recém chegada, esta ao ver que chamava atenção... – reapara não! É o terninho!'

'- Que saudades! Louca! Como você não manda nem uma cartinha para as suas amigas? – pulou Bruna, antes que qualquer outra tivesse tempo de falar.'

'- Tava ocupada! – ela rio e foi receber os abraços das outras amigas e das outras pessoas que vieram.'

Depois de algum tempo ela se sentou exatamente ao lado da morena de cachos e olhou bem pra ela antes de soltar.

'- Você engordou!'

'- É um pouco...'

'- Muito! E ainda assim ta fazendo um prato desses?'

'- Eu to com fome, oras! – reclamou enquanto via a amiga sacar a varinha e fazer a comida desaparecer'

'- Azar! – falou enquanto quardava a varinha, sob o som de risos, tanto de Lílian quanto de Izabelly – mas fica tranqüila, que comigo aqui você logo emagrece – ela começou a servir a amiga e a se servir - o que e mais incrível é que sua mãe era nutricionista!'

'- Arff...'

'- E de volta a rotina! – comentou Lílian, então do lado de fora do salão acontece uma explosão – com licença, os marotos estão chegando! – falando isso ela se levanta e sai.'

'- Hum?'

'- É que você esteve fora – começou Iza – desde o primeiro dia, sempre na hora do almoço os marotos armam alguma coisa antes de entrarem, e sempre com alguma coisa que exploda... Bombas de bosta no segundo andar, Bombas de gás hilariante no terceiro corredor da direita no térreo, bombas com efeito urticante na sala do Filch...'

'- Interessante, mas... Bem... Eu só vou cumprimentar o Remo, estou sem fome – comentou a recém chegada, pegando um pedaço de fruta que tinha na mesa e se levantando – Não pense por mais nada nesse prato, Bruna! – falou por fim antes de sair ao ver o sorrisinho na cara da amiga – e eu ainda tenho que falar com a Minerva... - suspiro.'

'- Libera essa Andressa...'

'- Sonhe com bombons agora, Bruna... – ela falou sorrindo de forma sarcastica e saiu dando um tchauzinho leve.'

'- E o diabo veste saias – resmungou a morena sentada enquanto a outra amiga ria...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'- Banheiro da Murta que Geme! Detenção! Depois vocês recebem uma coruja de notificação! E... – ia continuar a falar quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro, percebeu que era Andressa – Que foi? – a morena a abraçou pela cintura de forma carinhosa e encostou o a cabeça no ombro dela.'

'- Lílian... Você vai me emprestar as suas anotações né?'

'- Claro, mas... Você poderia ter falado outra hora, não?'

'- É que eu lembrei agora e... Sinceramente pra que falar toda essa ladainha? Pra uma detenção ou outra, ocasional tudo bem... Mas esses daí já conhecem isso tudo faz tempo, se duvidar melhor que você... – ela falou num tom meio cansado esse final e recebeu um suspiro da amiga.'

'- Tudo bem... Estão dispensados.'

Os marotos se entreolharam estranhando a posição da morena, na verdade três deles, Remo foi abraçar a amiga que correspondeu alegre.

'- Sentiu minha falta, Re?'

'- Duvida?'

'- Não... Por causa do que aconteceu acabou que eu esqueci das fotos, depois eu mando uma coruja e alguém em manda um álbum e eu te passo a copia, certo?'

'- Claro... Alias... Não esquece de devolver minha camiseta depois...'

'- Sonha! É minha agora...'

Então uma outra voz se fez ouvir.

'- Tisc, Tisc... Além de metida a homem agora é ladra?'

Nisso Remo fez uma careta, ia começar mais uma discussão Willer-Black, só que para sua surpresa o outro lado da briga simplesmente se virou e saiu deixando rostos surpresos para trás... Mas ele pode claramente ouvir:

'- Ridículo...'

**N/A:** Alguns séculos depois da ultima eu atualizo! Mas fazer o quê?

Como eu sempre digo, essa é a fic que eu me permito errar e ser tonta...rs

Não muito é claro!

Bem.. é isso aê... próxima atu?

Sinceramente eu não sei... Mas tenham fé – eu tenho – um dia eu termino...rs

Até...

Sini


End file.
